A Story of A Family
by EshtarWind
Summary: A story about family, home, and The Spirit of Fire. About a family love without any blood relation. About a bond that can't be broken. NejiTen. But BEWARE! Oh yeah, grammar sucks inside. Another reason to be careful. BEWAREEEE!
1. Once upon a Rainy Day

**Author's Note: Sorry!!! Hehehe... second Fic! Tenten centric with loads of OOCness. Demo, bear with it, will ya?**

**Disclaimer: Naaaaaaa... Kishimoto is obviously not EshtarWind. Hora! Hora! **

**Chapter 1**

The rain was heavy, creating puddles every where around Konoha. Normally, people will spend their time inside their cozy, comfy home with a nice hot chocolate and a good TV channel—well, that's normally. But people who lived in the Hidden Village of Konoha weren't ordinary at all. Most of them were ninjas, shinobis… was it qualified normal? Well, normal or not, the 'usual' activity of curling on the sofa in rainy day did infected most of human being. MOST of them.

A young woman didn't qualify herself in the list of normal people. She was a kunoichi, a very skillful one—obviously, not an 'ordinary' type at all. And one thing: She wasn't curling on the sofa in rainy days. Instead, she was standing right in the middle of it—pretty much soaked because she didn't put on any jutsu or the usual umbrella to block the rain. She simply stood in the rain, gazing toward a big tombstone in the middle of a clearing.

"Tenten."

The woman smiled a little when she heard someone called for her. Only one person who could call her that way.

"Yeah?"

"Tsunade-sama has been waiting for you."

"I know. Relax, Neji."

The man behind her folded his arms. His crystal eyes examined the woman in front of him. She didn't seem to react even though she said she know Hokage-sama waiting for her. With his famous baritone and curt voice, Hyuuga Neji said, "Don't be so Kakashi-ish, Tenten. One late comer is enough."

"That one… I know too."

Neji closed his eyes. He slipped his hand into his Hyuuga robe's pocket. He took out a small pocket watch. His eyes softened when he saw the date.

"I see. Take your time. I'll tell Hokage-sama."

"Thank you, Neji."

The man turned on his heel, let out a simple and oh-so-Neji-ish answer, "Hn."

...6666666666...

* * *

When she arrived, Tsunade didn't say a thing. Neji surely has told her. He really was a man who will keep his words.

"Good morning, Tenten."

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," Tenten gave her a deep bow. "Is something the matter? It's unusual for you to send Neji to fetch me."

"Ah… It's only because he's here when I decide that you're just sooooo late already," said Tsunade lazily, yawned. "Your mission now… is… let's see… aha. S-Rank Mission, together with Shikamaru Nara, Uzumaki Naruto, aaaaand… Inuzuka Kiba. HA! All of them sleepovers!"

Tsunade groaned, scratched her head in exasperation. Tenten raised her eyebrow. _Another misson with Shikamaru and Naruto… with the addition of KIBA!! Okay… it was quite interesting, if not irritating. Shikamaru's laziness was quite annoying to deal with… and Naruto's exuberance will counter it and make a huge clash. And Kiba… he's a troublemaker. No good combining him and Naruto._ Tsunade made it worse by saying, "Your mission is to hunt a criminal group who called themselves Neutral Offender… whatever that means! They're quite some ninjas, and one of the leaders is an S-rank Criminal from Kiri named Izaki. He's dangerous. Plan your move carefully, that's why I add Shikamaru in your team. Deal with it. Actually I wanted to add Aburame Shino but unfortunately he's away on another mission. I replace it with Kiba. He and Naruto will give you quite a headache but they're the best attacker that I have now. Again, be patient."

_Great! Kiba and Naruto's bad enough… good thing no Shino. Because adding Shino will only give me additional torture._ Tenten grinned inwardly. She inhaled sharply and said, "You add me… to neutralize them."

"Precisely," Tsunade smirked a little. She clasped her hands together and gave Tenten a concerned look. "Well… you're the best that I have now, Tenten. I see that you're trained with this kind of situation… if we look at your former team."

_Aha… Neji and Lee in a pack with additional Guy… I sure have it hard, ne? _Tenten rolled her eyes and said, "Yep."

"So…" Tsunade took a deep breath. "Do your best. You're a good fighter and I guess I can trust you on medication too cause I've teach you that once. You can leave anytime before 10 A.M tomorrow morning. I'm expecting an excellent result."

Tenten grinned widely and said, "Leave it to us. Not to worry, Hokage-sama."

The young lady turned around, ready to leave. Tsunade suddenly coughed, made Tenten halted her movement.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Just one more thing… don't forget to change your wet clothes. You'll catch a cold."

...66666666...

* * *

Tenten walked slowly down the hallway. When she finally reached the door, she found a man waiting for her. It was Neji, again.

"You're still here, eh?" asked Tenten. "No mission to do?"

"There is," said Neji shortly. Tenten grinned and asked, "Soo why are you here?"

"Waiting for you."

"Yeah… with mission in the offing? So unlike you."

"Ah," Neji caught behind his teammate who was now walking into the rain. He walked beside her, silent and solemn. Surprisingly, Tenten didn't say a word. It was very unlike the energetic and cheerful her. Neji put his hands inside his pocket and said, "Where are you going?"

Tenten smiled faintly.

"Does it matter to you? It's none of your business."

"Quit it. Just tell me."

"My home. Any question?"

Neji closed his mouth before he spilled his automatic answer. He thought for a while.

"Yes."

"Ok… what is it?"

Neji stopped in his track. Tenten stopped a few step in front of him and then turned back. Neji looked at her solemnly and asked, "Will you be here on Saturday?"

Tenten blinked. She raised her eyebrow and said, "Um… I don't know. Today is… Wednesday… and… I have an S-rank mission to hunt down a group of bothersome criminals… and… Ah, let's just see… shall we?"

"Will you try?"

"Ah… I will," said Tenten, a little puzzle. "But will you tell me why I should?"

"You'll know it later on," Neji walked pass her. Tenten groaned in annoyance. He was always like that, only giving what he wanted but he will always get everything that he wanted. Neji stopped when he realized the weapon mistress didn't follow him. "Let's go. I'll walk you home."

...6666666...

* * *

"Thank you, Neji," said Tenten, took out a key from her pocket. Neji smirked and said, "Hn."

Tenten turned around to open her door when suddenly Neji caught her shoulder. The woman turned her head.

"Yeah?"

And he kissed her. Only a short kiss, but enough to make the woman smiled. Neji smirked again and said, "Don't forget to change."

"Sure," Tenten grinned widely. She already felt cold. "You too."

Neji swept a stray of hair from his girl's face and said softly, "Tomorrow you'll be ok again, right?"

"I will, don't worry," replied the weapon mistress. She sighed. "It's… just… today… There's… ah… I mean… I…"

"I get it," Neji smiled a little. He gave her a warm hug. "Just… don't forget I love you."

"Fool… of course I won't…"

"Be careful with your mission."

And the man gave her a kiss on the forehead for the last time before he turned around and walked to his Hyuuga compound. Tenten bit her bottom lip when she saw Neji opened the garden gate. She grinned and shouted, "Hey, Neji! Wanna have a tea? Or maybe hot chocolate?"

Neji halted his movement. He looked at his girl for a while; his colorless eyes examined her face. Finally the prodigy said, "Sure."

...6666666...

* * *

The living room was comfy. It wasn't large or luxurious but at least it was homey. There was a soft smell of rose inside her house but whenever someone asked her whether she used any floral air freshener or not, she always said no. Neji smirked at the thought. He recognized the smell pretty well. It was Tenten's—no other woman had the same smell as she was. Neji's eyes fell to the kitchen, which was joined with the living room and the dining room. On the right, behind all the kitchen stuff, was a slide door to the lawn. And behind the living room was a hall leading to her bedroom, a guest room, and one more room that she never talked about. Her house was small, but heartwarming and the decoration fit both men and women—pretty much describing her personality.

"You better change too," said Tenten, walked out of her bedroom with new outfit and a large towel in his arms. She wrapped the Hyuuga genius with it, smiled when Neji quickly tighten it around him. He felt cold too after all. "I guess I give you trouble again, ne? Why don't you use umbrella, Neji?"

"Why don't you?" Neji smirked. "So… where's my chocolate?"

"I told you to change first," Tenten grinned. "I'll get you some clothes. And WEAR IT. I don't wanna hear you whimper about it and be the suspect of you getting sick."

Neji didn't say a word, only a smirk that formed on his face. Tenten went into the room beside the guest room. Neji followed her every movement and then closed his eyes when she disappeared from his sight. He waited… and waited… and waited… and finally realized she was taking too long. He sneezed a little. _Damn… There goes the cold._

Neji walked to the room and stood at the door. And guess what he saw…

Tenten was crying. She stood in front of a drawer with her hands covered her face. Tears dripped down from her face to the floor, Neji's white eyes followed it until it dropped into the puddle of salty tears. The prodigy slowly stepped into the room, feeling concerned.

"Tenten…"

She jerked a little, quickly stopped her sob and dried her tears. She opened the drawer in front of her, tried her best not to look at those glittering white orbs of her boy.

"Ah, Neji! Sorry… I was… I was…" She mumbled incoherently, searching for clothes inside the drawer. Neji watched her silently, his white eyes filled with something unreadable. "You must be felt quite cold now… Silly me… Silly me… I shouldn't have… I guess I… I… I… ah… Here it is! Let's hope it fits you!"

Neji frowned at her choosing. He exhaled sharply and said, "Tenten… it's…"

"Na, na… no word!" His girl smiled widely. Neji closed his mouth when he saw the trace of tears on her cheeks. "Into the bathroom and wear it! NOW!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of fluff and humor and things that u usually like. Off to the Next chapter!!**


	2. Preparing to Depart

**Author's Note: Hora... I'm sorry for the major OOCness of all my character. You see, I'm listening to this 'Love Grows' song made by Nobuo Uematsu and... I really, really sorry if I get carried away. Anyway, this one is still another boring chapter. I'll never hear that song again when I wrote action! It's sooo... sweet... just hear it yourself. Anyway, I make this fanfic out of boredom so it's obvious if it's boring.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor Love Grows song!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You know? Sometimes I wonder what happen to you when you're so… warmhearted like this."

Neji flinched a little.

"Why?"

"You know… You really are an ice block." Tenten grinned widely. She drew closer to her boy. "For you to spend time with me… solely to make me feel better… It's… sweet but kinda weird—if we compare to the usual you."

"Hn."

"There goes your usual answer," sighed Tenten. Neji arched his eyebrow and said, "Mind if I answer it like that?"

"Nope, not at all," Tenten smiled. She rested her head on her boy's chest. "It's you."

Neji smiled and then hugged his girl tenderly. Minutes after that was filled with silence, a comfortable silence. No one wished to talk. It felt so right like this, with both of them cuddling warmly. But finally Tenten broke the silence.

"You look good in casual, you know."

"Oh?"

"Wear it more often. Better than the boring Hyuuga robes of yours."

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"No."

"Duh…"

…

The rain had stop since thirty minutes ago, leaving small ponds of rain water here and there in every Konoha street. Neji walked slowly to the Hyuuga compound. He watched the sun that set in the west, recalled everything that he done since this morning. Ok… first, he woke up from his bed, second he took a bath and get dress, third he had breakfast with the rest of the Hyuugas, fourth he went to the Hokage office and receive his mission, fifth he informed Tenten… and the rest of the day was solely about being with her… He really had changed, eh? Unfortunately, it only goes for her.

"WOW!! Isn't this NEJI!!"

Neji growled a little. Without turning his head, he replied, "What is it, Kiba?"

"Yo! Yo! Don't be so cold, dude!" said Kiba, as cheerful as he always do. He grinned widely. Akamaru the dog barked. "I'm praisin' yer outfit! Ya hear? Akamaru praised it too! Ya look good on casual!"

"That's what Tenten told me," muttered Neji under his breath. He wore a blue shirt and black trousers—simple, but the style fitted him. Kiba fell into step with him. He smirked and said, "Hooo… Tenten!! So I guess she was the one who wear it on ya, rite?"

"Hn."

"Naaaaa!!! Just like what I thought!" shouted Kiba loudly. Neji shut one of his ears and growled, "Lower your volume a little."

"Na, Neji!! Don't be mad!!" Kiba laughed when he heard Neji growled. His slit eyes flickered. "I'm just teasin' ya a bit, dude! Chill out!"

"I'm chill enough now, Doggie."

"I see that clearly!" Kiba laughed even louder. Akamaru barked again. "What, Akamaru? Oh yeah, think so too!"

Neji looked away. He had no interest in what the two fellows beside him talk about. Kiba turned to look at the prodigy and then smiled gleefully.

"Ya know… Tenten's a good chooser!" he said. "It really fits ya! Hm… But I wonder… I guess she's the only that has the guts to ask ya to do somethin', eh?"

Neji glared at Kiba. His comrade didn't catch that glare. He even continued his babbling.

"And strangely, ya accept what she said! Hm… come to think of it! I guess ya really are changin' now, Neji!"

"…?"

"Yeah! It seems like now you're kinda… hm… what is it? Warm?" Kiba grinned towards his comrade. "Yup, dude. Ya ARE getting' warmer nowadays! At least ya can stand bein' with me now, eh?"

Neji arched his eyebrow. He seemed to think about it a little.

"…Maybe?"

"Come on, dude! Just admit it!" said Kiba cheerfully. "Even _I_ realized it! Well… not so clearly, but you're changin'. Especially to Tenten, eh? Oh yeah, you're a couple now, ne? No wonder. But I guess now ya broaden yer list of persons, eh?"

Neji cringed once again.

"List of persons?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Ya know, in the old times, the list of people that ya treated as human are Tenten, Hinata, and that uncle of yours! Not more than those three! But now… at least ya wanna talk to me as comrade! Am I right?"

Neji raised one of his eyebrows. He choosed to answer neutrally, "Arr."

Kiba looked at his wristwatch and slapped his forehead.

"Argh! I forgot!! I gotta go home!" he shouted. "Yo, Neji! I go ahead!! Akamaru!!"

Akamaru ducked, letting Kiba jumped to his back. The latter waved to Neji and shouted, "Yo! I forgot to tell ya one thing! Tomorrow I'm leavin' with yer girlfriend to do a mission! S-rank! Don't wanna give me a last statement before I leave?"

Neji closed his eyes and said sharply, "Don't mess with her."

Kiba laughed and said, "Just like what I thought ya'll say! So… Bye, dude! Have a nice day! Home, AKAMARUUUUUU!!!!"

"Warf!!"

And they disappear in a flash. Neji opened his eyes, looked at the place where Kiba was standing just a few minutes ago. He sighed a little and said, "Protect her… will you, Kiba?"

* * *

Tenten stuffed the last shuriken. She looked at a kunai on top of her cabinet. The kunai was old but still sharp, since she sharpened it regularly. She took it to her hand, examined its ragged handle. She closed her eyes. In this kind of time, all she thought was him… only him. Especially now, exactly ten years since his death… "_**Anee-chan!! Teach me how to aim!"**_

Tenten opened her eyes. She smiled faintly, clutched the kunai in her hand.

"I wish… I could do it now, Shizou-kun…"

And she put the kunai in her pouch as gently as she could.

* * *

"YOOOSSSHHH!!! Nice weather like this always giving me boost of energy!!!" shouted Konoha's Number One Full of Surprise Ninja, none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Shikamaru yawned and said, "Shut your mouth up, Naruto. Geez… what makes you so excited? Nothing is new… and we get a troublesome task here." 

He yawned again. Kiba started to get irritated by his yawn.

"Yo, Shikamaru! Close yer mouth and stop the yawn!" snapped Kiba, annoyed. "You're the leader now, eh? Now lead us the way already! We've been here for a long time and we haven't take off! Hurry up, will ya?!"

"I know it's gonna be this troublesome," Shikamaru reached out to his pocket to took the scroll of their mission. Tenten watched everything with raising eyebrow. She knew it would turn out like this. They have been standing at the gate for about thirty minutes, waiting for Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru came just a few minutes before Naruto and he seemed very sleepy. When Kiba asked him the map, he had to get back to his house to take it since he left it there. Naruto came with his usual grin, didn't even took a glance at the death glare Kiba shot to him. Tenten opened her pocket watch… It was 10.20 AM already and they still at the Konoha Gate. Wasn't The Godaime said they have to leave no later than 10 AM?

"Why are you guys still here?"

Tenten turned on her heel, followed by the rest of the team. Yamanaka Ino came with Haruno Sakura, ready to go for their own mission.

"You guys should've leave since yesterday, ne?" Sakura glanced at the sky, thinking. "Godaime said so when I asked yesterday."

"She said, we could leave in 10 AM today, if we want to," answered Tenten, smiled toward Sakura. She, Sakura, Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata formed a very strong friendship since the Chuunin Exam. They often hang out together and helped each other, almost like sisters. "So, Sakura! Just the two of you? A-rank mission then?"

"Just the two of us? Oh no! There are four of us but the boys haven't show up yet," Sakura looked to her back. "By the way, it's S-Rank, not A-Rank. If it's only A-Rank, we go on our own! But Tenten… you're the only girl in your team?"

"Precisely," Tenten looked at her team, which continued to argue about their mission. "All boys… Bothersome too. So… what about your team? Who are they?"

"Ino, myself, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura suddenly stopped. She grinned. "And…"

"Neji?"

Tenten raised her eyebrow when Neji showed up with Sasuke just in time. The white-eyed looked at Tenten, nothing changed in his expression. Sasuke didn't bother to look at Tenten and her team. He automatically went to Sakura and gave her a faint smile. Yup, he's an ice-cube, just like Neji. He went back to Konoha after Naruto and Sakura managed to 'drag' him back. That time Orochimaru almost used his body after the murder of Itachi Uchiha. Now he lived a happy (?) life, with Sakura beside him as his girlfriend. Tenten always wondered how the heck they could get together when all Sasuke do was keep silent and all Sakura do was talking. But hey… she knew the answer already, wasn't she?

"You still here?" Neji walked towards Tenten. "You're late."

"Don't blame me!" Tenten grinned. "I've been here for hours and those guys over there…"

"IT'S KIBA'S FAULT!!!" Naruto shouted, pointed The Dog Boy. "HE TOLD ME WE GATHER AT 10!!"

"BAKA!! IT'S YER FAULT AT THE FIRST PLACE, YA LATE COMER!!!" Kiba shouted back with Akamaru barking beside him. "Don'tcha understand when someone said gather at 10, means ya gotta be there BEFORE it!!!"

"Gaaahh… shut up," Shikamaru shut one of his ears. "You guys are really noisy. Troublesome…

"TROUBLESOME YER ASS!!!" Smack! Kiba punched their leader on the head. "You're the one who forget to bring the map!!"

"Hei, hei… enough," Tenten sighed when Shikamaru made his hand seal to make the shadow shut Kiba up. "We better get ready. We're late already." Tenten turned at her boy. "Soo… Neji, I guess I'll go ahead. I'll drag their ass now and…"

Neji cut her sentence with a kiss. Everyone around them frowned—except Sasuke who flinched a little. Sakura and Ino grinned mischievously and together said, "AWWWWW…"

Tenten blushed madly when they broke away. Neji kissed her cheek and said, "Be here in Saturday and be careful in your mission."

"I… I'll try…" Tenten peck his lips. There goes another big 'AWWWW…' from Ino and Sakura. "You too. Take care."

Tenten quickly turned to her team, flicked her hand and suddenly all three guys there were caught in her chakra strings. Roars and groans immediately heard as she dragged them away from the gate.

"LET ME GO!!!" hauled Naruto, stomped his feet to the ground. Another string quickly wrapped his feet. "GRAAAAAHHH!!! TENTEN!!!"

"I'M NOT A DOG!!" shouted Kiba. "RELEASED ME, WOMAN!!!!"

Shikamaru sighed and said, "How troublesome…"

"Shut the hell up, will you three?!" barked Tenten. "We're late already and I aint letting myself get scold by Tsunade-sama because of you all!! Hey, everyone! Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji! Ja ne!!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Graaaahh.. (-.-)... I guess... I'll start the fighting right in the next chapter. I'm bored to death. Next time I'll remind myself. Feel free to write anything in the review. Even the outfit for Neji. Well, then. Mata, ne! To the next chapter!  
**


	3. Out in the Mission

**Author's Note: FINALLY!!! But.. hey... I guess 'Sasuke's Theme' by Toshiro Masuda is quite a good song, ja no? Unfortunately, I guess the fighting will begin in the next chapter. Gosh... I really should hear some good fighting song. Do you know some?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anythin' here, dude.  
**

**Chapter 3**

"This is The Map of Fire and Grass Country."

Shikamaru opened a large map in front of everyone. His finger trailed along a river flowing near the border.

"Now… This is Karada River, flowing between the Fire and Grass…" He said slowly. "Intel said that Neutral Offender's Headquarter reside somewhere near it. Not suprising, if we consider Izaki's best jutsus are water jutsu since he's coming from Kiri. So we better approach carefully from the east, away from the water. Be cautious, I suppose there'll be some trap there for additional defense."

Shikamaru rolled the map back and put it inside his vest's pocket and said, "Further strategy will be announced when we're closer. Any question so far?"

Everyone shook their head. Shikamaru got up and said, "So… let's go. We better not wasting anymore time. The mission itself not so special. Neutral Offender is a group of robber that wreaks havoc all around Fire and Grass's small villages. I suppose the only troublesome enemy that we will face is Izaki alone. None of his subordinate has anything special in their arsenal. But still, don't let your guard down. They maybe don't have any special jutsu, but their number is massive. We better be there before the sunset. Anyway… You have a date at Saturday, don't you, Tenten?"

Tenten taken aback by Shikamaru's question, blushing. She grinned.

"Well… yeah…" said the brunette shyly. "How do you know?"

"Neji came to me yesterday night," Shikamaru rubbed his neck. His eyes showed boredom. It seems like telling her everything is troublesome. "He taunt me that if I don't bring you back to Konoha in Saturday, there's a possibility that I can't go anywhere for a month. Gosh, how troublesome."

...6666666666... 

"Hey, Neji!! I think you're too fast for us!"

Ino panted while she jumped from tree limb to tree limb, shinobi style. Neji stopped briefly on a branch to say, "Then it's an exercise for you."

Ino groaned and shouted, "Exercise?! You're killing me!!!"

"Hn."

_It's useless to argue against a Hyuuga. _Sasuke thought dryly, watching Neji's back as they proceed their journey. _He won't even bother._

"What will you do in Saturday anyway?!" Ino continued her groans. "What's so important until you the dutiful shinobi wanted to end something this so…"

Stomp! Neji stopped again. His Byakugan was fully activated. The others stopped beside him. Sakura asked carefully, "Anything wrong, Neji-san?"

"Ambush lies ahead of us," He said carefully. "Be ready. We better prepared for a combat and scatter. Uchiha, you and Sakura go to the east. No need to tell you what your job is, Uchiha. Ino, you're with me. We're going to the northwest. There are eleven shinobis, ready to ambush us in our track earlier. Deal with them one by one… very carefully. Understand?"

"Locations?" Sasuke showed his famous Sharingan. Neji scanned thoroughly.

"Four shinobis at two o'clock, three hundreds meters. Two at one o'clock, four hundreds fifty meters. Two at eleven o'clock, two hundreds meters. Three at ten o'clock, six hundred meters. Do it in silence. Now, scatter!"

...66666666666...

The sound of soft thud was heard when Team Shika (**_a/n: let's called it like that to shorten things_**) jumped from tree to tree. Kiba was leading everyone's way, since he had the heightened sense of smell to detect any trap ahead of them. In the very back was Akamaru, jumping conveniently on the tree. (**_a/n: If you haven't seen any dogs jumping from tree to tree, then you're… SANE. Since it's no way! Anyway, this story is FICTION, people. Hehehe :p_**) No one talked, everyone drowned in their own mind and since Naruto almost had no mind whatsoever (**_whuuupppsss!!!_**), he felt uncomfortable with the situation. The Kyuubi Boy looked at Kiba, who concentrated in his job of finding any scent of trap. Kiba always despised him—well, not always but he was easily annoys by every single blasted thing that Naruto said. Well… Naruto had enough mind not to bother The Dog. He reverted his gaze at Shikamaru and soon searched someone else. Shikamaru WAS NOT a good choice of talking companion, that's one thing for sure. He would say that talking was '_troublesome_' as usual. So Naruto looked at Akamaru, sweatdropped. With a dog? Urgh, no thanks! So Naruto looked at his last option, Tenten. This one worth a try. But… talk about what?

"Sooo… urm… Tenten!" said Naruto suddenly, his longtime-unused mind reeled for any topic. Tenten looked at him and replied, "Yeah?"

"Wha… Wha…" Naruto gaped to find any word. He disliked the silence, he had to talk! But what? _Oh… please, brain. For the first time in my life, I ask you to think!_ Tenten waited for his statement patiently. She learned that part of personality by hanging out with two Springtime of Youth worshipers and a fate-babbling prodigy. Just try that once and you'll know how patience is desperately needed to survive in this full of striving life. "WhatmakeyouhangoutwithNejiwhilehenevertalk?"

She sweatdropped. New vocabulary? How long! Naruto grinned triumphantly when he realized he just came out with a question. _Finally!! Silence is broken!! The world will cherished once again!! And the sun will SHINE!!!!! _Whatever.

"What?"

"Wha… What make you hang out with Neji while he never talk?" repeated Naruto slowly. Tenten laughed at the question. Now everyone looked at them, even Akamaru. That was indeed a mystery—just like how Akamaru could jump from tree limb to tree limb. Tenten exhaled soundly and said, "Gosh, you guys keep asking that same question! It's been five years since me and Neji get together and that same thing still pop up everywhere!"

"Because the question is broaden!" Kiba grinned. "Now it's becomin' 'how the hell ya could keep up with him for FIVE years?!' I can't even hold for fifteen minutes!"

"Yeah, sure," Tenten chuckled. "I'm not surprised. Neji is not everyone's man."

"So… how? Why?"

"Well… I don't know either," Tenten rolled her eyes. The other's jaw dropped. "I never think about that. I just… love being with him. That simple, actually. Just like… Kiba, how can you be near Shino for years? It's unexplainable."

"Ar…" Kiba grumbled a little when he thought about Shino. "I guess yer right."

"That's indefinite," said Shikamaru, unsatisfied. Tenten grinned widely and said, "Well… then how the heck can you stay with Temari?"

Shikamaru closed his mouth before he answered. He then said, "Alright, you win."

"I DON"T UNDERSTAND!!" Naruto bellowed angrily. He's the one who bring up the topic and now he's the only one who didn't understand. It's unfair!! "Tell me! Tell me!!!"

"Naruto! Shut up!" barked Kiba. "We have to be silent here! Enemies could be anywhere!"

Naruto groaned. He hated Kiba when he scolded.

"I've told you that it's unexplainable, Naruto," Tenten smiled to calm the boy down. "That's just how it is. You can't explain emotions flatly because there's no logic there. You feel something… and… it's there, just like that. Anyway, Naruto… You have to understand that sometimes… there are things that better left unsaid for the best."

"That's a nice sayin'," muttered Kiba, grinned. "Sounds like a sister to me. Calm, wise, and protective. Ya'll be a good sister, ya know!"

That sentence hit Tenten for some reason. She closed her eyes briefly to repress the pain inside her heart. She smiled weakly. Naruto watched the changes and raised his blonde eyebrow. Something was wrong there.

"Tenten…"

Shink… THUNK!!! A fuuma shuriken barely missed Naruto. Everyone halted. Tenten threw three kunai at once.

"Over… THERE!"

CRASH! A loud scream was heard, followed by a sound of body falling from the treetop. Akamaru barked loudly and Kiba soon understood what his dog's saying.

"Ambush!" shouted the dog user. He made his hand seal. "Shikyaku no Jutsu1!"

...6666666666...

Thud! The last shinobi dropped dead to the ground. Ino yawned, put her hands behind her head. Their enemies were fresh Chuunins, too easy to defeat. Neji folded his arms; his Byakugan scanned the surrounding once again before eased into the usual pupiless eyes.

"So, you haven't answered my question yet, Neji," said Ino, turned her head towards the Hyuuga Genius. Neji didn't move a bit. "What will happen in Saturday?"

"It's none of your business."

"Spiteful, as usual. Why can't you be more open to people around you?"

Neji closed his eyes and said, "Just feel like it."

"Aaarrrr… you're so boring!!!"

"Hn."

Ino inhaled exasperatedly. It is futile to ask a Hyuuga something like that. She scratched her head and said, "Tenten is quite something to stand with you for such a long time. You're all sweet to her but not to us. It's unfair. We want to know you better too, you know. We're comrades. It's normal if we know each other. Friends are important to keep you away from loneliness. No one can stand-alone in this world. Learn that, Genius!"

Neji glanced towards Ino. Somehow his eyes showed a bit of amusement. Ino raised her eyebrow at the sight. _Aha! He looked cute that way. Ok, Tenten. I know now why you love him. He is so…_

"Hn."

"BORING!!!!"

...666666666666...

"That was… a huge one!" Kiba looked a little weary when he sat under a destroyed tree. Around him lied dozens of shinobis. Akamaru barked in agreement. "I guess I used up too much chakra."

"We all used up too much," Tenten made her seals, watched as her scroll rolled by itself and flied to her pouch obediently. She looked at the bodies around them. "But that can't be helped. I never ever imagine an ambush this huge."

"They're expecting infiltration from this side from the start," Shikamaru leaned to a tree. "I thought there'll be traps… but I guess… they don't think that 'normal'. Instead, they made an ambush, huge amount, to annihilate everyone. How… troublesome…"

Tenten watched every man in her team. All of them looked tired but… hey, NARUTO tired? That's unusual. And he didn't say a thing in these passing minutes!

"Naruto?" called Tenten immediately to the boy. "Are you OK?"

A low groan answered her question. Naruto cough a little and said with a cracked voice, "Na… Tenten… Is it just me… or… there is really an earthquake here? I feel… dizzy…"

Thud! Naruto fell to his knees. Tenten quickly ran toward him. She laid the Kyuubi Container on her lap and examined his body. A senbon embedded itself on his right upper arm. It was obvious; he was poisoned.

"What's wrong?" Kiba slowly crept to their place. He sniffed the air. "Ah… It's poison."

"It haven't spread too wide yet," Tenten threw away the senbon and ripped off Naruto's right sleeve. "We have to let the poisoned blood gust out. Deal with this one, Naruto. It'll hurt a bit."

Crash! Tenten stabbed a kunai on the poisoned wound. Naruto grimaced, almost wiped his arm but managed to get hold of himself. Black blood gust out of the wound, littering the forest floor. Shikamaru watched from afar in silence. He glanced to the sky, watched as it turned orange when the sun set.

"We better call it a day," said Shikamaru slowly. Everyone looked at him. "We're run out of chakra… and the night is falling… let's find a place to sleep for tonight. We continue our mission tomorrow at dawn."

...66666666666...

Neji sighed when Sasuke sat beside him. The sound of fire crackling behind them filled the air, since none of them talked. Sakura and Ino slept peacefully not so far away, curling in their sleeping bag.

"Why don't you sleep?" Neji twirled a twig with his fingers. His Byakugan scanned the area around them. "It's my shift to guard."

"I… want to talk to you about something," said Sasuke monotonously.

"Hn."

The Avenger Boy closed his onyx eyes slowly. He glanced at Neji and said, "Hiashi-sama met me yesterday night at my apartment."

Neji closed his eyes. He didn't say anything. He knew where this one would lead.

"…"

"He questioned your choices… and order me to tell you about…"

"I've told him that I won't changed it no matter what."

Sasuke closed his mouth. He watched the night sky with his impassive eyes. Neji continued to remain silent, like he didn't want to argue about it again.

"I thought you and Hiashi-sama always in good terms."

"We are. But not for some occasion."

Sasuke turned to face The Hyuuga Prodigy. He said slowly, "If you defy him, then you defy the clan head. He told you not to be with her any longer. He choose someone for you, from the Hyuuga… Main Family."

"Hn."

"You don't want to destroy the seal for your children?"

"My father taught me to fight my way… and that's what I will tell my children. Fate is not something human decide on."

A smile crept up the Uchiha descendant's face.

"Naruto sure has beaten something out of you, Hyuuga Neji."

"The same goes to you, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke exhaled soundly. He smirked.

"So… I'm sure nothing could change your mind."

"Hn."

"Hiashi-sama sure has it hard."

"I'm not the one who started it. He has to accept what I choose."

"Don't you afraid of breaking your bond with him?"

Neji closed his eyes.

"No. He's like a father to me. I believe in him."

Sasuke watched Neji for a while. He then got up and walked to his own sleeping bag. Neji opened his eyes again and observed the surrounding area. Sasuke looked at the Hyuuga Prodigy for the last time and said, "I don't know what Hiashi-sama will do when I tell him our conversation. But anyway, I wish the best for you and Tenten."

"Thanks, we need it… in this kind of time."

* * *

1 Four Legs Technique

* * *

**Author's Note: For all the fans... I'm sorry, again, for the OOCness of all the characters. Blame my head. I piled up the song of 'Fooling Mode' by Toshiro Masuda right after the 'Sasuke's Theme'. Mind you, it's not a good combination...  
**


	4. The Story of an Orphan

**Author's Note: Grooowwwlll... My head... hurts... Mom said, "Enough, it's already midnight..." So... the next update... I don't know if I can do it. Anyway, I just wanna say that I wrote this story using different song from Naruto OST, almost in every chapter. You're clever if you know what song that I listened to when wrote this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I do... There'll be more Tenten in the scene!!  
**

**Chapter 4**

A soft sound of hum filled the night air. Tenten carefully placed a wet washcloth on top of Naruto's head, watched when the boy wriggled at the sensation. She continued her hum softly, correcting the place of the washcloth. Akamaru laid down beside Naruto, his tail wagged to the rhyme of the hum. Kiba poked the wood of their campfire, watched the whole scene quietly. Shikamaru sat under a tree not so far away, leaning to the trunk and already deep in slumber. It was hours after the ambush and the night sky sparkled by the light of the stars.

"Can he move tomorrow?" asked Kiba slowly, placed a pot on top of the campfire. Tenten smiled and said, "He can. Don't worry. He will have a fever tonight because of the reaction of the antidote, but he will be as good as new tomorrow."

Kiba added a few herbs inside the pot and stirred it carefully. He sniffed for any odor from the pot. _None. Good, odor will only make the enemies spot us. Fire's bad enough._

"Is the soup ready?" asked Tenten, cleaned Naruto's wound. Kiba groaned and said, "Why must we cook this soup anyway? We can just eat food pills."

"Because I don't want to harm Naruto. His poison will make it impossible for his cells to digest the heavily condensed food pills."

Kiba raised his eyebrow and said, "Gosh… Ya really care for him, do ya? Take care of his fever… thinkin' of how he must eat…"

"Hey… Don't misunderstand me, Kiba," Tenten raised her hands. "I'm the only one who've been taught about medication by Tsunade-sama here. I have the responsibility to make sure everyone's OK! You make it sound like I'm cheating on Neji!"

"It looks like that!"

"Oh, come on! I'll do the same to you and Shikamaru!"

"And different to Neji?"

"Of course it's differ…" Tenten stopped abruptly. She blushed. "Hey! Neji's a different matter, you see?!"

"Oh… yeah…" Kiba grinned mischievously. "I really should get a camera! Or maybe a video recorder! Hehehehehe… Neji and Tenten under the moonlight. All share the same passion and when they touch each other, they feel the flame of their…"

"Now, now! Enough, Pervert!!" Tenten threw the wet washcloth to Kiba who dodge it easily. It successfully landed on top of Shikamaru's face; made the pineapple headed man jerked forward in shock. He shouted, "What was that for?!"

"Dinner's ready!" said Tenten lazily. Kiba cackled loudly; an uncharacteristic smile formed in his face. A vein popped on Tenten's head; she knew what that perverted dog user thinking about. "Kiba! Snap out of it already! Don't act so Jiraiya-ish! Just prepare the dinner! Gosh, your head needs some clean up!"

"Naaa… don't be so mad!" Kiba smiled apologetically. "It's natural for men!"

"Unnatural if you keep thinking about it like there's nothing more to think about!" snapped Tenten. She took a full bowl of the soup and tasted it a little. "Hm… not so bad, Kiba. Shikamaru, come on! Don't just stay there! Get up and eat!"

Shikamaru grunted under his breath. _Oh… it's sooo far away! Even my arms couldn't reach it from here… My body just won't move. How troublesome…_

"Don't tell me you're too lazy to get it," Tenten placed her hand on her hip. Shikamaru scratched his head and yawned. "My, my! You guys are annoying, don't you know it?"

Tenten passed a bowl of soup to Shikamaru, who lazily accepted. She took another bowl and went to Naruto's side.

"Naruto, time to eat," She said softly. Naruto groaned, his head throbbed when Tenten straightened him to a sit. "It's Ok. Open your mouth, you'll feel better."

Kiba watched as Tenten patiently brought each spoonful of soup into Naruto's mouth. He sighed loudly and said, "Neji's really lucky. Ya know, that?"

**...66666666... **

The stars were twinkling brightly up in the night sky. It was a very clear night, and no moon was seen—perfect for star viewing. A pair of cocoa brown eyes watched the stars silently. She smiled when a blonde boy lay down beside her.

"Feeling better now, Naruto?"

The boy grinned widely and said vigorously, "Yeah!! As good as new!! All thanks to you, Tenten!!!"

Tenten smiled when she heard that shout. Naruto equaled vigor and stamina. He didn't match the image of a sick boy curling inside the blanket. Hearing him shout again was an assurance that he's alright now.

"No problem," replied Tenten. She closed her eyes. _Actually… I want to repay you for all the things you've done to Neji. Thanks to you… the caged bird now starts his attempt to open his cage. Can't thank you big enough for that…_

"Does Neji like to watch the star too?" Naruto placed his arms under his head. "It seems boring. Eating ramen's more interesting as a hobby."

Tenten chuckled a little. She smiled and answered, "Nope. Neji will meditate when I watch the stars… He never really likes it. But… at some occasion, he will lie down beside me and watch them with me… just to be with me, close… Sweet, ne?"

Naruto examined Tenten keenly and said, "You really love Neji, do you?"

"Does it seem like I don't?"

Naruto grinned. He said, "I guess you two match each other. Hinata always telling me how lonely Neji is after his father's death. She said when Neji turned an orphan, he never smiles anymore. With you, I'm sure Neji won't feel so lonely. Neji must be really happy to have you."

Tenten glanced at Naruto briefly. She looked at the bright and honest cerulean eyes of the Kyuubi Container and smiled.

"I'm the one who really happy to have him," said Tenten softly. She watched the sky once again. A distant look appeared in her soft brown eyes. "Really, really happy…"

Naruto soon remembered that same distant look. It appeared… when Kiba called her a good sister.

"Anything wrong?" Naruto said slowly. "You look sad."

"Do I?" Tenten smiled. "Why did you say that?"

Naruto scratched his head. He could never accustomed with 'answering by question' things that people used to do. He looked at Tenten and asked, "Do you have a sibling?"

Tenten stunned for a while. She turned to look at the boy, a surprise look in her eyes.

"And why… again, did you… say that?"

"Because you look sad when Kiba called you a sister," said Naruto lightly. "Are you? And why don't you tell us all? But… I never see you with any one you called sibling… And why are you sad? I don't understand at all."

Tenten looked at Naruto for a while and then closed her eyes, smiling faintly. She lied down again.

"Do you… really want to know?"

Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Why, Naruto?"

Naruto paused his entire move. He scratched his head, thinking.

"I… don't know…" said the Kyuubi boy. "Perhaps… I just… don't want to see you sad. You're so good to me… and to the others. You look so happy, so content… Now I just… don't want to see you sad. That's all."

Tenten looked at Naruto. She smiled and then rubbed the boy's blonde hair affectionately. Naruto fell wordless by the move. It felt like… a sister indeed.

"You're… just like him," said Tenten gently. Her eyes softened. "Really like him."

"Him?" Naruto gave his fox-like thinking stance (**_you know, with his eyes closed like a fox and arms folded to think_**). "Who's him? Neji?"

Tenten chuckled and shook her head. She lied down again and then gestured Naruto to do the same. Naruto stunned for a while. He then lied down beside her. After a few minutes of silence, the brunette finally opened her mouth.

"You know… I am… an orphan, Naruto… Just like you."

Naruto looked at Tenten quickly. He never knew that.

"The caretaker said… they found the newly born me at the orphanage's door in one rainy night," Tenten looked at the stars again. "They gave me the name Tenten, just to make it easy to call, easy to remember. They also said it means heaven or sky, to remind them about how I came to the orphanage… how the sky cried for me that night. I was abandoned when I was born… Ah, you realized I have no surname, right? Anyway… since the beginning… I have no family whatsoever."

Naruto felt a nudge in his heart. One more person with the same fate as he was…

"When I grow up… I realized I have to survive on my own," Tenten took a deep breath and suddenly her eyes became so wounded that Naruto could feel his own pain. "I refused to cry like other children. Instead, I become a cheerful and energetic girl—just so I can forget everything in the world and started every day anew without regretting my life. I refused to remind myself that I am alone… that I have no parents. I want to be strong so I can live on my own, depend on myself. Unlike any other girls in the orphanage, I went to the Academy. I learned about many kinds of weapon and how to use and to create them. I developed the willing to analyze every single thing, so in the future I can use that for my own good when I become a shinobi… That time… it looked like I was a strong girl… but I wasn't. Inside my heart, I'm still crying… I want to have a family. I want to have someone to love and love me… somewhere to go home to… no matter how I refused it… I still felt lonely."

Tenten pointed the stars in the sky. Naruto followed his hand, looked at the brightest one.

"If I look at the stars at night, they make me wonder if one of them is my parent… When I look at them, see how bright they shine in the darkness… It brings a lot of questions in my head… Why are they shining? Why are they so bright? And why… when I'm here, looking at them… I forget all my sadness?"

Tenten put her hands behind her head. She smiled.

"I guess… the stars are just like me. They're alone in the darkness… but they're shining and why is that? And why I feel content when I see them? I could never answered that… not until a boy came into my life and gave me the answer."

Naruto watched as Tenten threw another painful distant look.

"His name is Shizuo… I used to call him Shizuo-kun. He's years younger than me, and he used to look at me when I'm training. He grew really close to me… and I really fond of him. When the orphanage can't take any more children and decide to give me my own home, he insisted to be with me. When I asked him why, he said… '_You look lonely. I just don't want to see you sad. That's all._'"

Naruto blinked. That last sentence rang a bell. Tenten smiled when she saw the look on Naruto's face.

"I was eleven the time when I had my own home and he was six. He… I… I was… happy that time, so happy when I… I realized his place as a 'family' in my heart. Especially when he looked at me with those eyes and called loudly, '_Anee-chan!_'"

Tenten closed her eyes. That one word buried deep down in her heart.

"He called me like that… every single day… He used to looked at me when I trained and asked me to train him… I usually refused because I'm afraid he will hurt himself… I'm afraid he will be wounded… And I… I really love him, Naruto… He's my brother, my family… He called me Nee-chan and… and he loved me. I'm not lonely anymore… I have someone…"

"He used… to tell me that I'm strong. That I'll be as strong as Tsunade-sama… that I'll… I'll protect him until the time he protect me as a man. He said, as sibling we must take care of each other. He also said that I'm not alone… and that I never was…" Tenten glanced at the stars again. "He said… that he believed one of the stars is my parent, just like one of them is his. He said that the stars twinkling because they want to reach each other, because nobody can stay alone. He said that I feel content because the stars reached out for me too, to light my own darkness. He said… those stars are deceased people who once have the same pain and the same happiness with us. They want to tell us they're there, that we're not alone. They want to remind us… even in the darkness of the night, there's light, many lights… Lights of hope…"

Naruto smiled at the saying and said, "That's so nice, Tenten! Now where is he? I want to meet him!"

Tenten's hand slowly pointed to the sky, to the stars. Naruto blinked and said, "_Are_?"

"He died when I was twelve…" said Tenten slowly. "He was killed… in front of my eyes… and I could do nothing that time…"

Tenten took her old kunai. She twirled it between her fingers, eyes tracing its ragged handle with painful look.

"He always said I was strong… but that time… when those… those Rock-nins caught him… I can do nothing… although I've tried… I tried… With my scrolls, my kunais, my shurikens, my everything! But I… I was so weak… I… I just… stared… STARED, Naruto… I looked at how… how he… how he was killed…" Tenten pressed her left hand to her eyes, gritted her teeth. "And under his last breath… he still called me 'Nee-chan'…"

A soft sob was heard. Naruto looked away. He didn't like to see someone crying.

"I was so weak! I can't protect him… and he died there in my arms. When the Anbu arrived, he was gone… He was dead and nothing that I can do to protect him… I was not strong enough… Those nins easily killed him… I can't protect the only family that I have… I'm alone again… and I'm weak… So weak…"

Tenten gritted her teeth, tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"I trained like mad… Day and night… and when I… when I finally met two boys that I love dearly… I realized I can't protect them too, no matter how hard I train… They don't need me. They can protect themselves and I was left to be protected. I… I can do nothing when Gaara crushed Lee. I can do nothing when Kidoumaru almost took Neji's life away. All I can do is watch, Naruto… I never be any used to those I love…"

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again. He understood that feeling… just like when he tried to save Sasuke…

"I create a barrier, Naruto… So I won't love anymore… and I won't lose anything if I have nothing… It leaves me empty inside, although I covered it with my smile… I… I was hopeless that time… but… Neji understands me… He gives me a chance to love again. He assured me that… that he'll protect me and I'll protect him. We trained together and I tried my hardest to catch up to him… But then again… I… I'm still too weak to protect him… I can't even reach him… But he loves me… He doesn't leave me and stay there with me… He… He is my boyfriend… He is my lover… He protect my heart but… There's still a hole that he cannot cover… a hole that will be there still… a hole that a_ brother_ left for me. A brother… that I could never protect… my only family… and now I have none…"

Tenten took a deep breath. She looked at Naruto with her chocolate eyes briefly and said softly, "You know, Naruto? I never wished to be home since Shizuo-kun's death. Why? Because it's not my home anymore… There's no trace of family there… No love that was shared there… It never feels the same again… It was merely a place for me to sleep after a hard mission… but I never feel like having any home… No one that call me Nee-chan anymore… No family that greet me… no one that love me there… Once again, Naruto… once again I have no family… and I have no home… I have no where to go home to…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't like the idea Tenten's an orphan but since no other character that fit in... That leaves her. Maybe I'll wrote Sai next time. Ja ne! See ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Sneaking In

**Chapter 5**

Silent crept down upon them. Tenten got up and hugged her knees. Naruto watched her closely for some time and said, "I guess… you're wrong."

Tenten turned to look at Naruto. The Kyuubi Boy glanced at the sky.

"I used to think the same as you…" he said slowly. "To think that we're alone and have no home… to love someone but unable to protect them… to lost someone and to be left alone, crushed to pieces… To pretend that we're happy but in fact we don't… I know how desperate it was… But… You're wrong… just like how I was wrong. We're never alone. Never."

Naruto looked solemly at Tenten. His cerulean eyes shimmering in the darkness.

"We do have a home… and a family," Naruto pointed his forehead protector. "As long as we have the will of fire, the will to protect Konoha… to protect our comrade… we always be family. We maybe not blood related but we care about each other, right? We protect each other in many ways. It's not only physical… but… but… Tenten… you've protect Neji and Lee in your own way…"

Tenten opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Her eyes turned to look at the grass, the same distant look on her eyes. Naruto sighed and added his explanation.

"You know, every single life is just like… ramen, you know? It consists of so many ingredients but it formed a delicious food! The most delicious food! If one ingredient is missing, it's not going to be so delicious anymore! Konoha is just like that! It's delicious because of every single person in it! They are mixed by the spirit of fire! The spirit to protect everyone! It's not blatantly visible but… but the spirit is there! You've protect Neji, you know… Just like how you protect me and other villagers… You protect us… simply by being with us… by giving your concern and reach to us… protecting us from loneliness… We're connected by it and everyone in Konoha has the same will… We're here to protect Konoha and our comrade… and as long as we have that spirit, we will always be family… and… and Konoha will always be your home."

Tenten slowly looked at Naruto. The Kyuubi Boy grinned and then pointed the sky up above. Tenten moved her gaze and looked at the stars she loved so much.

"You said… before you're told, you don't know anything about stars, ne? You don't know why you feel content… well… it's because you don't realize it yet. Look, the stars reach out for you… but you still feel lonely… It's not because there's no love… it's just that you don't realize it… And why do you think Shizuo-kun called you nee-chan?"

Tenten shook her head. Naruto smiled and said, "It's as simple as him being a Konoha villagers. He's your family… we are your family too. We're not blood related, we have nothing in common… except one, and that is the spirit of fire… the spirit to protect this bond, this family. Look, the sky was telling you too. Those stars have no bond in the beginning. They just shine… and they have no bond with you but they reached out to you… Why? Because… we're the same… No one could live alone… and they reached out to each other, care for each other… And by being that, they have the power to protect the bond. They protect everyone from breaking down from loneliness. Nobody can survive from it but they protect each other… and you see that, aren't you? Just by care for each other, we can be so much stronger. Stronger than Orochimaru, stronger than anyone. And know what? You've done that to us… by simply being with us… You saved Neji from the verge of loneliness… you saved Lee from being crushed under his own desire and pain… you saved me not only from the poison… but also for becoming my friend that remind me I'm not alone. You have the spirit of fire, you have the power to protect us… and… by being like that, you have a family… you have a home… You're not alone… you never are…"

Tenten could feel tears started to form in her eyes. With a cracked voice she asked slowly, "And why… are you telling me this?"

Naruto gave her his boyish grin and said lightly, "Because we're family! Aren't we, _Nee-chan_?"

Tears now flowing freely down her face. She hugged Naruto and cried on his shoulder. The Kyuubi Boy grinned and said softly, "You never realized it do you, Nee-chan? You're always a sister to all of us… a family…"

...66666666...

Two silent figures watched the whole scene. They smiled silently, watched as the only girl in their team finally found a light. They understood everything, more than what they could say.

...6666666...

"HAKKESHOU KAITEN1!!"

Ching! Ching! A single Kaiten deflected all the weapons. Sasuke jumped from the spinning blue chakra, his hands made the required hand seals so quickly that not even Itachi could match that.

"Katon: Housenka2!"

BOOM!! Dozens of shinobi thrown off by the barraged of fireballs. Sakura raised her fist and shouted, "Scatter!! EARTH!!!"

CRACK!!! The earth crumbled when Sakura punched it with all her might. Their enemies limped by the shake, lose their concentration. Neji passed bag of scrolls he possessed since minutes ago to Ino and said, "Chance! Run! Bring the scroll! We'll back you up!"

"Alright!" Ino quickly jumped away from the mess. Their enemies' captain spotted her and shouted, "It's the scroll!! Stop her!! Don't let her get awaaaaayyyy!! Don't…"

SMACK!!! The poor Chuunin had himself crashed to a tree with a broken jaw, startled. Sakura grinned and said, "_We_ let her!"

...6666666666666...

Shikamaru raised his hand a little and his three comrades quickly halted their movement. He peeked between the branches towards a huge building where their prey was. He gave a sigh.

"Their security is high, as I presumed," whispered the Shadow Controller. Kiba peeked beside him and said, "Wow! Ain't that a nice fortress! They must've robbed quite a few villages."

"Can't agree more," Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. The fortress before them was huge indeed. It stood by the riverside, guarded by dozens of robbers. Its wall made from wood, but the fortress was from thick river rocks. Shikamaru scratched his head. "Now… let's see… Intel said that this… Neutral Offender consists of… lowly shinobis from different village. But remember: Don't underestimate them. And… ah well… especially DO NOT underestimate their leaders. Intel said the structure's like this: a 'king' if you may speak, and four commander. Now, the 'king' is Izaki, an S-Class missing-nin from Kiri. The others are Kanou from Suna, Maisou from Ame, Gobu from Iwa, and Yaku from… Konoha."

"Great, five missing-nin from Five Great Shinobi Countries," mumbled Tenten sarcastically. "No wonder this one is S-Ranked."

"So… we take down the four and then the boss?" asked Kiba. Shikamaru shook his head. Naruto, confused, shouted, "And why is that? And why can't we just bust through?!"

"Baka! Lower yer volume!"

Thwack! Naruto soon crouching in the corner, mourning his aching head. Kiba turned to look at Shikamaru and said, "So… what are we gonna do?"

"We try our best to locate Izaki first," Shikamaru scratched his head. "Well… what I want is actually like this: we kill Izaki, then go for the other four. But if it can't be helped… I guess let's go for the four and then Izaki. The problem is, Izaki is an S-Ranked Criminal and I don't guarantee winning if we waste our chakra for the four commander…. And if we go for the commander last, we'll encounter them one on one. And I don't guarantee, again, whether we can win or not with the remaining chakra… Soooo…"

"We better take down the commander first," said Tenten, rubbed her soft chin. "I mean, if we fight Izaki with full force, the four of us, we may make it out. We can cover each other's lack of chakra. If we fight the commander last… well… we'll get separated and we can't help each other. What about it? It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Emotionally wise, fighting the boss first have an advantage," Shikamaru scratched his head. "I just make out that idea. If the boss crumbled, so the others. They will lose hope."

"But what if the four commander only waiting for their boss to crumble?" Kiba grinned. "It's different there."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that too," Shikamaru nodded. "That's why I'm asking for your comment. None of us is as smart as all of us."

"Really?" Naruto suddenly glimmered. "Really? Really? All of us smart?!?"

Kiba groaned, "Yeah. And we're countin' ya out, dude."

"DAMN YOU!"

...6666666666666...

"You did a great job, Neji. Good work."

"Your compliment is most cherished, Hokage-sama," Neji bowed down politely. "It's not only me but also the others. In the moment, they are in the hospital to take care of their wounds."

"Yeah, I know that," Tsunade cupped her chin lazily. She flipped the paper in front of her. "You should go to the hospital too. I see that you're wounded as well."

"Thank you for your consideration," said Neji as politely as usual. But instead of turned away and go, he looked at Tsunade solemnly. "But may I ask you something?"

"Ha?" Tsunade lifted her head. "What is it?"

"May I take a week break starting from tomorrow?"

"A week?" Tsunade repeated. She raised her blonde eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"It is… my personal issue, Hokage-sama," answered Neji coolly. Tsunade's eyes flickered by the sentence. "I'd rather not say. But I will if you insist."

"Naah… I know it already," Tsunade waved her hand. Neji's eyebrow arched. "Alright, I grant you your wish. You can take the break. Maybe I must give it to _her_ too, soon after this, eh? Good luck."

Neji grinned and bowed down politely once again.

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama."

...66666666666...

Tenten sneaked behind a bush. Her eyes scanned the surrounding carefully. She smirked and said, "Clear. I'm right behind the building."

Shikamaru's voice was heard from the radio strapped on her neck.

"_**Good. Kiba, begin. Let's see if it works out."**_

A loud explosion was heard from a building far away. Tenten watched as the guards's attention turned to the rising smoke far away.

"… kitchen?"

"That dumbass always slacks off."

"Now there's no meal for us again."

"Damn cook! What's so great about hi…"

Smack! Smack! Smack!! Three guards below the wall were down. Four guards on top quickly looked down and said, "Hey! What ha…"

Smack! Smack! All four down. Tenten twisted her kunai, watched her handiwork proudly. She touched the radio on her neck.

"East wall cleared."

...66666666666...

"Here too!" Kiba grinned. He looked at his handiwork: six unconscious guards lying on the West wall's guard post. "Piece of cake! Na, Akamaru?"

"Warf!"

...666666666...

"Yosh!!"

Poof! Three Kagebunshin disappeared beside Naruto. He raised both of his fists to the air vigorously and shouted, "SOUTH WALL, DONE!"

...666666666666...

"Geez… You're as sound as ever, Naruto," Shikamaru sat lazily in the north wall's guard post. "Remember, we're infiltrating the enemy's headquarter now. We have to be silent! Now, then… Everybody have the map, right?"

"_**Yeah, sure. You gave it to us."**_

"_**Right 'ere, dude!"**_

"_**I HAVE IT!!… I… er…Demo… eetou… a… anou…"**_

"What is it, Naruto?"

"_**Ehehehehe… anou sa… you… you know, I CAN'T read map."**_

"_**NANI?!"**_

Shikamaru smacked his head with his right hand exasperatedly.

"Geez… That's so troublesome indeed…"

...66666666...

Tenten sighed despairingly. _He's hopeless, ne?_

"So… you need someone to read your map, eh, Naruto?"

"_**Ehehehehe…"**_

"_**Stop chucklin' like that, ya blockhead! Yer idiocy haltin' us now!"**_

"Now, now… stop quarrelling about that," Tenten crouched, scratched her head. "It gives us no good way out, Kiba. Who's the one who'll read the map for Naruto now? Er… Shikamaru?"

"…"

"Shikamaru?"

"_**Too… troublesome."**_

"Just like what I thought you'll say," Tenten smacked her head. "Now, Kiba?"

"…"

"KIBA!"

"…"

"Ki…"

"…"

"_**Anou… Nee-chan, I guess… He doesn't want to. So it leaves…"**_

Tenten exhaled noisily. She opened her map with more power than it should, almost ripped it off.

"Next time I'll teach you how to read map myself! GEEZ!"

* * *

1 Heavenly Spin

2 Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower

* * *

**Author's Note: TA-DA!!! Yooohhoooo... I managed to type in the last bit of second! Na, naaa... sorry about the humor which is not humorous. I get a headache and my eyes are red because of the lack of sleep. Anyway, humor is not my speciality. Demo! I tried, ne? Ma, see ya in the next chapter!**

**More to come: **Confronting the Commanders

**Ja ne!**


	6. Meanwhile, In Konoha

**Author's note: Yooooo!!! O-genki desu ka?! Hehehehe... I'm on fire now, although my brain is a little messy (like it used to!). Now... blame Toshiro Masuda again for creating The 'Fooling Mode' Song which drives me insane in a second. The song's so amusing... and I can't get my self to normal! Whatever normal means for me... I should've turn it off but... AAAAHHH!!! I LOVE THIS SONG!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!!! If I do, Gaara will have eyebrows! Ii ne?  
**

**Chapter 6**

"You're OK, Ino, stop groaning already!" Shizune placed her hand to her hip. "Muscle spasm is normal if you overwork you feet!"

"IT HURTS!!!" Ino massaged her right foot immaturely. "Can't you see?! It's because… AH!! IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM!!! He made me run like mad!!"

Neji, who just walked in, arched his eyebrow. He took a glance at Ino and said curtly, "Good job."

She blinked. And a moment later exploded in her fury.

"NANNNIIIIIII????!!!! THAT'S ALL???!!!!!! AREN'T YOU GONNA APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO _MY FEET??!!!!"_

"Hn."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS 'HN' THING ANYWAY?!!! DON'T YOU DARE ACTING ALL COOL IN FRONT OF ME!!! You have to be responsible for what you've done to me! You have to ma… hey! No! WAIT!!! I said WAIT, NEJIIIIIIII!!!!!!! DON'T GO YET, YOU TORMENTER!!!"

"Shizune-san, I'll wait outside."

And he walked away. Ino exploded again.

"HYUUGA… NEJIIIIIII!!!!!!! I CURSE YOU!!!!!!"

Shizune sighed and said, "Well… I guess it's futile to ask a prodigy for apology. ANY prodigy."

**...66666666...**

* * *

Neji shrugged away, ignoring all the curses Ino launched at him._ God… Is she having her period or what?_

The Hyuuga Genius turned his gaze towards the opened hospital window. It was a very nice weather out side, with all the cliché things fully happened. (**_a/n: you know, birds are chirping, the breeze is blowing gently, sun is shining, etc. etc._**) Neji touched his unhealed wounds, winced when he realized they were deep. He sat at the nearby bench, still gazing towards the window. _What's Tenten doing now? Is she OK?_

"Hora! There you are, Neji-san!"

Sakura walked gleefully towards him. He glanced at her, throwing a '_why-are-you-searching-for-me_' look. Sakura stopped on her track, hands on her hip.

"Now, what's with that look!" she said with a fake anger. "I'm here to cure you, Neji-san! Don't be so tense."

"Hn."

Neji averted his gaze to the window again. He ignored Sakura as she crouched beside him, made her hand seals for the healing jutsu. Sakura gently placed her shining palm on top of Neji's wounded right arm, still kept her silence. She knew what all prodigies want to do in times like this: silence. Just guess from whom she learned that one.

"Where's Uchiha?"

"Sasuke-kun, you mean?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled, now healing the wound on his stomach. A noise popped out in her head. _Will Tenten be jealous? Naah, she's so open-minded and easy-going. She won't._

"He leaved after I finished his medication. To the Hyuuga mansion, I guess."

Neji closed his eyes. Sakura caught a distrustful expression on his face that exist in a split second before fading away. She raised her eyebrow but quickly returned to her duty when Neji opened his eyes again.

"Do you have a problem with it, Neji-san?"

Silent. Sakura moved to another wound, on Neji's left arm. She repeated, "Do you have problem with Sasuke-kun's status now? You see, as Hyuuga Hiashi's informant for anything about you and Tenten."

Neji touched the healed wound on his stomach and said, "If I said I don't, then I'll be lying."

"True," Sakura smiled, now moved her palms to Neji's back. "Move forward please, Neji-san. I'll cure your back."

Neji obeyed the younger shinobi. He soon felt Sakura's warm hand on his back, gently curing his injury. Being healed by Sakura was different than by Tenten. Sakura's Shosen no Jutsu1 was advanced, fully controlled, and careful while Tenten's was a little energetic but still gentle though and somehow, affectionate. Neji smirked a little. He remembered when Tsunade desperately tried to teach her the healing jutsu. Tenten was not a medic type after all. But she was a good potion creator, even Tsunade admit Tenten's ability on that part was better than Sakura's. She was smart, just like Sakura, and her analytical side gave some contribution in that part. So in the end, Tsunade gave up her hope of creating another medic nin after Sakura and Hinata—since Tenten has no 'extraordinary' chakra control, even near to reckless. Instead, she created a brand new potion maker that excels in potion and poison better than anyone else. Neji watched the cloud as he thinks about his girl. _How many new poisons has she made? I forgot…_

"Now, all done!"

Sakura lifted her hands from Neji's back. The prodigy snapped back to his consciousness and said, "Ah. Thank you."

Sakura watched absently as the prodigy slowly rose from his seat, eyes emotionless as usual. Her emerald orbs examined the prodigy's back as he walked away.

"Have you ever… talk to anyone else except Tenten about your feeling?"

Neji halted his movement. He glanced back from his shoulder and mumbled, "Why?"

"No… it's just…" Sakura looked out to the window, her eyes softened. "You know… even Sasuke-kun now beginning to open himself. Why don't you?"

"… and why… should I?"

"Humans can't live by their own. You know it, Neji-san."

"I… I'm not alone." Neji closed his eyes. Somehow the words sank to his heart deeper than what he thought. Sakura turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yeah. I see it. Tenten has done a great job in that part… demo…"

Neji opened his eyes again. He looked at Sakura, who continue to look outside.

"Neji-san, there's a hole that cannot be covered by the love of your soulmate alone."

"Hole?"

"Uh-huh," Sakura smiled towards him. "A hole that only friendship can covered."

"I guess I've heard that somewhere before," Neji glanced towards the door where Ino cursed him (_she's still doing that!_). "Still… what do you mean by that?"

"We want to be your friend, not only your ally," said Sakura softly. "Open yourself a little, Neji-san. Just a little approach… It will lighten your heart a little. You know, you're becoming so attached to Tenten to the point that it seems like you're so vulnerable when she's not around."

Neji frowned. "What in the…"

"No, no… I didn't mean you're weak! Not at all," Sakura laughed at Neji's fury. "You're strong, a prodigy. But your heart… Your heart… needs to be melted a little. I'm suggesting you to be close with others. So we'll get comfortable with each other, so we could defend Konoha together… protecting each other… Just like a family would do."

"Family…" Neji tilted his head downward. He smirked. "Huh… I forgot how it feels to have one."

"That's why, Neji-san," Sakura's gentle voice surprised him. "We're giving you the chance to grasp that again. We just… don't want to see you lonely anymore."

"Do… I?"

Sakura smiled. She touched Neji's side gently.

"Your attitude speaks louder that you mouth… or even your orbs."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Hmph," Sakura chuckled again. Neji folded his arms and said, "Stop being so mysterious to me. Answer it."

"I've told you, haven't I? I said… we just don't want to see you lonely anymore, as simple as that," Sakura grinned. "We're Konoha's shinobi. We're one just by being that. Don't want you to detach yourself from us, eh? Anyway the other reason is… hm, Tenten visited me the other night, looked rather emotional than usual."

Neji's eyes showed a flick of interest.

"And then?"

Sakura smiled.

"She said… '_will you give my boy a little chance just like what you have given me?_'"

Neji went flabbergasted by the saying. He opened his mouth confusedly.

"?"

"And I said… '_we have._'"

"…"

Sakura looked at Neji gently.

"'_He just didn't take it, that's all. But we don't mind giving him another chance._'"

Neji raised his eyes, looking directly in Sakura's green orbs. Her eyes showed acceptance and in some degree, amusement.

"You know what? A little chat does work. It seems like you take it after all."

**...6666666...**

* * *

"He refused again."

Sasuke clamped his mouth shut. His onyx eyes observing the Hyuuga clan leader silently.

"Yes, and he won't even listen to anything."

"He's so hard headed," Hyuuga Hiashi said exasperatedly. "I've told him marrying her will only worsen his position. She's an outsider! She will…"

"Does that a big matter, Hiashi-sama?" Sasuke suddenly cut off Hiashi's sentence. The Clan leader glared at him. "Neji wants to court her, that's all. What is the deal of she being an outsider?"

"The clan will be parted again, Uchiha!" Hiashi said rather furiously. "I just want the best for him and the clan! He can be a main family! If that happens before Hinata reached the age of 25, Neji will be my successor!"

"So what's your problem of having your own daughter Hinata as your successor?" said Sasuke darkly. "And what's so good about having Neji as the clan leader?"

"Well! Neji's far more talented than Hinata, you must admit!" Hiashi closed his eyes. "He also suited as a leader. Hinata's a girl after all… men does better than women in leading something. Anyway, it's his wish to be released from the seal, isn't it?"

"Yes, but not in that way," Sasuke said curtly. It was so cold that Hiashi lifted his eyes. "No, it's more like he wants to break his fate, not the seal. He wants to be free from this Main and Branch Family thing. So don't bother him about being a clan leader anymore. He forgets all about it now."

Hiashi looked at Sasuke warily.

"And why is that, Uchiha? You want to say that I'm wrong?"

"Neji knows what's best for him," Sasuke stood from his seat. "He choose Tenten, and he believed he's right. For once, Hiashi-sama… give him a chance to go against your liking. A person's personal choice will be more satisfying rather than other's choice because that person know what he or she wants. It's a huge possibility that if you keep pushing him, he won't be happy."

Hiashi eyed Sasuke closely and said, "You're on his side?"

"Hmph, I don't even like him, why should I? I'm just being rational. Just… think more clearly. Everything is alright as it is, Hiashi-sama. Hinata-sama is not as incapable as you think she is. She has gotten stronger in the last few years. You just haven't noticed yet. Nothing is wrong."

Hiashi closed his eyes. He said slowly, "Why… is this woman could attract that boy so intensely? Who is her name, once again?"

"Tenten, Hiashi-sama."

"Tenten… no surname?"

"No. She was born an orphan."

"No surname… and an orphan… what is her rank?"

"Jounin, A very skilled one. The only weapon mistress in Konoha and a potion expert. A very cheerful and kind young lady, which become is his teammate and sparring partner for years."

"But she has no qualification as a member in Hyuuga! She's not even a pure blood of some other prestigious clan! No surname! What is he thinking?!"

"She loved him."

"What?" Hiashi lifted his head. "Er… what did you say?"

"She loved him, and he loved her back," Sasuke folded his arms. He hated that word so much. Sakura will squeak if she hears him saying it. "It sounds cheesy but that's how it is. She get him out of loneliness."

Hiashi eyed Sasuke for a while and said slowly, "You said like you're experiencing it yourself…"

"I am," A faint smile danced on Sasuke's face. "I know how it feels to have someone take you out of the darkness. Tenten… released him from his cage."

Silence fell upon them. The two of them drowned in their own thought of the last sentence.

"You said… you want to grant Neji his freedom…" Sasuke's voice rose to the air. "Now that he has it… why do you want to take it back?"

**...6666666666...**

* * *

"Darn it… _hik_… my legs sucks," Ino gulped her fifth glass of booze. Sakura eyed her, grinning. "And Neji won't massage it! HAH!"

"Come _on_, Ino! Why would he bowed down in front of you and massage you feet?!" Sakura laughed heartily. "He has a topless pride!! The world will collapse if he does that! You know it's just wasting your energy!"

"I just… _hik_… think that maybe… _hik_…he'll be nicer," Ino took a bottle near her and filled her glass. "Sasuke-kun speaks more than him, you know… _hik_… Only Shino match his silence… _hik_… Sakura… _hik_… do you think… _hik_… he'll massage Tenten's feet?"

Sakura sipped her tequila. She smiled and said, "Yes, he will. Ino, you're drunk. Stop it already. It's still noon but you're already looked like a..."

"Na, naaa... Let me loosen up a bit, will ya?" Ino gulped another glass. "Chouji won't… _hik_… give me a damn… _hik_… chance… _hik_… to fill my self… _hik_…"

"Oh, geez…" Sakura watched her childhood friend desperately. "I know I shouldn't have invited you to the bar in the first place. Now I have to drag you home."

"Sakura."

Sakura quickly turned around. She knew whose voice is that.

"Hm, Sasuke-kun?" She pecked Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha Genius gave her a warm smile in return. "What is it?"

"Neji-nii-san wants our help," Hinata suddenly appeared beside Sakura. She smiled casually. "He said… it's his personal issue… but he needs our help."

"That's… _hik_… unusual… _hiccup_!" BANG! Ino hit her head on the table when she hiccupped the last time. The mind-controller woman groaned, rubbed her head. "Damn… _Hic_… Table! _HIK_!! I'll… _hic_… KILL YOU!!!! _HICCUP_!!"

Bang!!!

"Ouch, Ino… my gosh… you really _are_ drunk," Sakura tossed away Ino's glass. She looked at Hinata. "So… what does he want us to do?"

"It's simple, Sakura-san," Hinata smiled again. "He just… wants us to make sure his plan worked well tomorrow."

"Plan?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded shyly. "Now that Father already approved… he can work this one out. His plan… with Tenten."

* * *

1 Mystical Palm Technique

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for spending a whole chapter only for this kind of rubbish. I just can't stop my hands from typing it, it just flow. Anyway, the next chapter will be filled with action. FINALLY!!!**


	7. Commanders versus Intruders

**Author's Note: AHA!!! I'm SOOORRRYYYYYYY for the late update. I'm going ut of town for a week so I can't touch my computer at all. Thanks for reading! THANKS! and THANKS! and THHAAAANNKKKSSSS!! Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Disclaimer: Whoa... I don't own Naruto nor the song 'Ripple' that I listened to when I type this baby.  
**

**Chapter 7**

Tenten crouched in the shadow; eyeing two guards walking slowly down the hall. When they were too close, she attacked.

"What the…"

SMACK!!

"Two down," Tenten caught the two guards when they collapsed from her hit. She dragged them to the shadow and then continued her move carefully. "Twenty four already… this freaking robber group sure is large."

"_**Nee-chaaaann… I'm in the third hallway."**_

"Turn left, Naruto."

"_**YOSH!"**_

Tenten sighed. Her mind doubled by Naruto's fuss, forced her to open the map once in a while when she forgot her own rute. Groaning, she finally saw the commander's room. Two robbers guarded the door. Tenten made her hand seals and scanned her surrounding for any chakra.

_Two guards approaching… five meters away… eight guards, eighty meters away… and… inside the room… yes. A great chakra. No wonder… found ya, commander._

Tenten took out her kunai. She deftly twirled it with her fingers, her mind silently counting her distance with the two guards. Her huge scroll was strapped safely, ready to use. She smirked. _It's now…_

Swish… Crash! Crash!! The two guards fell dead instantly. She sneaked successfully to the commander's room, flashed directly to the body sitting behind a desk. In a flash second she was behind him with her attack ready. Her Shunshin no Jutsu1 was indeed superb…

"A rat inside my room, eh?"

Tenten froze. She felt a chakra _behind_ her…

_Oh, shit…_

X

BOOM!!! Kiba jumped back just in time. He frowned when the figured below him made his move.

"Kaze no Yaiba2!"

_Dammit!!_

CRAAASSSHHH!!!

X

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. The man before him made his seals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan3!"

A loud sound of water rushing was heard. Shikamaru quickly applied more chakra on his feet…

SPLASH!! The water crashed to the wall but it was persistent. Shikamaru ran along the wall vertically, the dragon-like water rushed behind him. He eyed his prey… Gritted his teeth…

"Katon: Karyuu Endan4!"

SPLASH! The fire and water collide, creating a gust of steam to the air. Shikamaru jumped, his kunai raised high in the air.

"Got you!"

X

"GET READDDYYYYY!!!!!!"

Naruto jumped towards his prey. The man placed his hand to the floor.

"Doton: Ganseki Taihou5!"

Rocks were thrown toward Naruto at high speed.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

The bunshin pushed him away, saved him. But suddenly, a gust of wind was heard right beside him.

"Too slow, little boy!!!"

SMACK!!

X

Ching!!

Tenten jumped, her feet swinging from the side. Thud! Yaku blocked it with his arm, but Tenten flung herself by the force high, her other foot fell in high speed. SMACK! Yaku groaned when her foot hit him hard on the head. But another kick soon followed.

Thwack!! The man was thrown off far away, crashed to the wall. Tenten ran quickly towards him, her scroll opened itself.

"Kusari Fuubou6!"

Swish… BANG!! The wall crumbled, but she missed. Tenten glanced back from her shoulder; to a man standing a few meters a way from her. She took out her Chain Wind Staff from the wall slowly, still eyeing Yaku cautiously.

"You're a good taijutsu user, Young Lady," Yaku's voice was harsh and deep. He brushed the blood that dripped from the tip of his mouth. "I admit that you're superior in that part. Nice speed and power…"

"Thanks for your compliment," Tenten twisted her Chain Wind Staff. "I appreciate that. But unfortunately… I must finish my mission."

Swift… She disappeared. Yaku made his hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu7!!"

BOOM! Fire engulfed everything in the room. Yaku smirked wickedly. There's no way anyone can survive that…

"What are you smiling at?"

THWACK!!

Yaku spun in the air; his head throbbed by the impact of the two sectional staff. Blood ran down his head, his vision blurred. _She's fast!_

"Let's finish this thing," another voice from his _back_. Yaku glanced in fear from his shoulder. _She… since when does she…_

THWACK!!! The staff hit him hard on the head but… poof! It was a log. Tenten tsked herself. _Kawarimi no Jutsu__8__, eh? Sooo… I have to locate him myself._

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

A dragon-like fire stormed toward Tenten from behind. Her Chain Wind Staff poofed into the air while she made her seal in blinding speed. She took a very deep breath and…

"Futon: Daitoppa9!"

Blast! The wind blew the fire-dragon back towards the surprised Yaku. He quickly jumped back, only to realize that he was in the end of the room already.

"DAMMIT!!!"

BOOOM!!!

The wall crumbled as the fire and wind hit it with immeasurable force. Something shoots out from the smoke, Yaku. He panted heavily; half of his body burned but he can still fight. The guards outside turned their attention to him quickly and shouted, "Commander!! What…"

"Stay back!!" shouted Yaku furiously. All the guards halted their movement. "She's mine!!"

"_She_?!"

Tenten blasted out of the smoke. She took out her scroll and in a second later, rain of weaponry showered down Yaku. He flipped backward for his life, stopping to make his seal.

"Katon: Ka…"

"Slow… aren't you?"

Yaku froze in the sensation of kunai pressed against his neck. All the guards frowned in shock. They can't keep up with her speed, not at all. Now they don't know what to do since their commander was under arrest.

"You… your speed… is amazing," Yaku muttered under his breath. Tenten smiled cheekily and said, "Baka. I'm still nothing back in Konoha. There were still many shinobis with better speed and power than me. You shouldn't have run away and be a robber, Old Man. Konoha is a better place to live."

"Heh! Like I want to obey the 'spirit of fire' rubbish you gush keep babbling about," Yaku glared towards Tenten from his shoulder. "It will bring me no money! I'm richer this way, rather than doing those stupid mission!"

"Now… I bet you wish you do those stupid mission, eh?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, Young Lady," Yaku grinned. "It'll give you disaster."

Tenten's eyes widen. _Shit!_

"Bunshin Daibakuha10!"

BOOM!!!! The blast sent shockwave to every direction. Tenten flew to a tree, applying chakra to her feet and crouched there to calm herself down. Her right hand ached terribly by the blast and she could feel Yaku's chakra behind her.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The fire engulfed everything on its path. Yaku stopped his fire, frowned when he realize he burned a log…

Craaaassshhh!!! Blood splattered everywhere when the katana cut his shoulder. Yaku backed away quickly, shouting curses in pain. Tenten flicked her katana, let the blood fell to the ground. She stood on the branch vertically in ease; her eyes stared down to her opponent coldly.

"You got me again… you little brat," Yaku winced when his wound spilled more blood. "Strong… indeed. Who… are you?"

"Well… I don't think introduction will leave you any benefit now that you're going to die, but alright, I'll tell you," Yaku frowned in fear when she suddenly stood behind him, her katana on his throat once again. "I'm Tenten, The Weapon Mistress of Konoha."

Crash!!

"One commander down."

X

"Naaaahh!! It's two down!"

Kiba grinned triumphantly. His body was covered by Kanou's blood. He himself had several wound but it's so shallow that he ignored it. Akamaru barked loudly beside him. All the guards around them astounded by the view and could only froze in their place. They know he's too dangerous.

"Not as powerful as I thought!"

X

"Guh… three down," Shikamaru sat lazily on the destroyed wall of Masou's room. "He's a little troublesome… I need an antidote later on, Tenten."

"_**Hmph. Roger that."**_

X

"Osssshhhuuuu!!!"

Naruto raised his fist to the air.

"I wiiiinnn!!!! Nyahahaha!" shouted the Kyuubi Boy triumphantly. The incapacitated man in front of him looked like a mess. "Rasengan always works out well to everyone! Thanks for guiding me, Nee-chan!!"

X

Tenten's eyes softened by the sound of the nickname. All the guards who keep watching her all taken aback by the changes of her expression. She was frightening if she's in murderous state but she's stunningly beautiful when she smiles.

"Sure thing, Naruto."

"_**Ok, now enough for the celebration. Off for the boss!"**_

Tenten suddenly glared towards the guards, death aura emanating from her. All guards gulped, she's in her homicidal mode again. In a blink of an eye, she stood amongst them. Her katana ready to cut everyone's throat in any minute.

"Where's Izaki?"

X

* * *

1 Body Flicker Technique 

2 Blade of Wind

3 Water Release: Water Dragon Blast

4 Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile

5 Earth Release: Rock Cannon!

6 Chain Wind Staff

7 Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

8 Substitution Technique

9 Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

10 Clone Great Explosion

* * *

**Author's Note: Yoooo... Sorry... it took soooo loooooonngggg for update yet the story is still as boring as it is. At least I finally add the action, to my own relief! But... urmm... please review. My Dad questioned this story... so I need more review to convince him and keep this thing on. ANYWAY!! Thanks! Yosh... to the next chapter!**


	8. Fighting Izaki

**Author's Note: Hora! Update finish! Thanks for reading. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the jutsus... but some of them is my creation, yeah.  
**

**Chapter 8**

Tenten jumped from tower to tower, memorizing what the guards below already told her. She ran vertically on the fortress's wall, right to the tallest tower. When she arrived there, she's not alone.

"Welcome, Young Lady."

A man greeted her casually. His hair was short messy brown, with his eyebrow extended till his ear. His cape was black and long, fluttered in the wind. Two large katana was strapped safely on his back. The sunset wrapped his figure perfectly, emphasizing his strength and dignity. He grinned slyly and said, "Have we met before? I think I recognize you, Woman."

"Does it matter now?" Tenten twirled her kunai. "Izaki Guntai?"

"It is if it's about a fine lady like you."

Swish… Tenten froze when she realized he was behind her already. She smirked.

"Nice… You have a high speed, eh?"

"Wanna play… eh, Young Lady?" Izaki raised his hand. "I see that you have company."

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto jumped beside her. Kiba looked at Izaki closely and said, "Heh! So… you're the S-Rank Criminal, eh?!"

"YOSH!!" Naruto raised his fist. "Let's finish him!!!"

"Hooo… aren't we a little bit noisy here?" Izaki chuckled. "Let's play first, shall we? Kirigakure no Jutsu1…"

Mist soon covered the tower and spread to the whole fortress. Naruto tsked and shouted, "This mist is annoying!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Kiba smacked him hard on the head. "He locate us by sound! Akamaru!"

"Warf!"

Akamaru suddenly appeared beside Kiba. The Dog User crouched down and shouted, "Shikyaku no Jutsu!"

Grit! A loud sound of nails clashed with rock was heard.

"Find him together with me, Akamaru!"

"Warf!"

The two of them sniffed the air. Kiba grinned widely.

"Found you!"

He jumped into the mist suddenly. Shikamaru shouted, "Kiba! Wait! Don't separate yourse…"

"GRAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

Craaaasshhh!! A sound of blood spilled was heard. Akamaru barked and blasted into the mist, following Kiba. Just a second later the sound of Akamaru's whine echoed through the mist.

"Shit!" Shikamaru cursed under his breath. His black eyes observed the mist carefully. "We lost them…"

"Hey, what happened to Kiba?!" Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru nervously. "What's happening here?!"

"This mist…" Tenten raised her hand like she wants to touch the air. "… is not just a regular Kirigakure no Jutsu. It also disguised the user's scent…"

"_CLEVER!!!!_" Izaki's voice echoed through the infinite whiteness. "_I praise you, Young Lady! As I expected from a fine woman… HAHAHAHA!!!_"

"Utsusemi no Jutsu2," Shikamaru took out his kunai. "He's dangerous…"

"_Now… which one shall I kill next? The garrulous blonde? The lazy-looking boy? Or… the gorgeous lady…? Hm… I wonder if I can get inside that body… eh? HAHAHAHAHA!!_"

Tenten sweatdropped.

"He's a pervert."

"I know that from the start."

X

"Neji-nii-san."

Neji turned around and nodded his head politely.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata smiled shyly and said, "Don't be so formal, Neji-nii-san. You're older than me. Maybe… maybe we should be… a little more casual to each other."

"It's normal since I'm a Bunke," Neji folded his arms and looked up at the sky again. Hinata averted her gaze, feeling a little uncomfortable when the topic of their family rises again. Neji felt the tension and soon said, "Why are you here, Hinata-sama? This is not the kind of place you love to visit."

Hinata smiled gently.

"Have you decided what will you give to Tenten-san?"

Neji looked at Hinata. He smiled and said, "And you're here to help me?"

"Urm… anou… you've been here for hours and I guess what else can it be?" Hinata muttered the words so faintly that Neji had to bend his body a little. "I mean… etou… you… you must be… a… anou… sa…"

"A… I guess I really have a hard time to think about it," Neji turned away. Hinata raised her head. "Tenten is not Haruno Sakura or Yamanaka Ino… She's… too unpredictable for this kind of thing. Maybe… Maybe I need a little help… eh?"

Hinata smiled. _Neji-nii-san sure has changed. The usually stoic and cold figure now melted his glacial cell and wants to say some words to comfort others…_

"I'll show you some good things, Neji-nii-san," said Hinata loudly. Neji raised his eyebrows; his eyes softened at the sight of Hinata trying to help him and ignored her timidity. "Sakura-chan will help us too. She's close to Tenten-san and she must've known what's the best present to give! I… anou… I mean… let's go, shall we, Neji-nii-san?"

Neji quietly nodded and followed Hinata.

"Sure, Hinata-sama."

X

_Calm down… Don't panic…_

A pair of brown eyes ran searchingly in the mist.

_There's must be some trick… some trick… shit. If any of the Hyuuga's here, this thing is nothing! Eyes… we need to see some…_

"_ONE DOWN…_"

CHING!!! Izaki's Katana clashed with Shikamaru's kunai. Naruto quickly jumped from Shikamaru's back, his fist swung at full force.

"There you are!!!"

"Naruto! DON'T!!!"

Ching! Tenten blocked Izaki's other Katana with her kunai, a few centimeters from Naruto's head. Seeing a chance, Naruto swung his kunai…

Craaaasshh!!! It cut Izaki's head… which turned into water.

"NANI?!" Naruto stepped to the ground. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu3?!"

"I have enough now!" Tenten groaned in ferocity. She bit her thumb till it bleeds and opened up a scroll, spilled her blood on top of the writing. "He's wasting my time! Neji's waiting for me!"

Tenten threw the scroll upward and touched it when it fluttered in the air.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Sabishii Hikou: Fukurou4!"

Pooof!!! Ten huge ninja owls appeared on top of the trio's head. All them flashed into the mist. The summoning scroll folded itself and flied to Tenten's pouch. Naruto and Shikamaru astounded, their jaws dropped to the ground. Since when she could summon owls?! A moment later, a loud groan was heard along with a great gust of wind. Tenten smirked and said, "Found you."

The mist disappeared slowly and there he was, screaming inside a whirlwind of fluttering owls.

"Damn it! You b$$$h!!" Izaki swung his hand furiously to the owls. "How do you know my location?!"

"You can't hide the sound of your breath," said Tenten coolly. She raised her kunai. "It's over now."

"Heh! For you."

Swish… a katana was placed underneath her throat. Izaki was behind her.

"Nee-chan!"

"Step back!" shouted Izaki towards Naruto. He pushed the katana to Tenten's throat, made a long cut. Naruto halted his movement, along with Shikamaru. Tenten's eyes moved to the figure inside the owls' whirlwind. It splashed into a puddle of water. Izaki smirked, "Surprised? Too bad your owls can't detect which one is real."

"No," Tenten smiled mischievously. "They can."

CRAAASSHH!!! Izaki stumbled forward, stepping away from Tenten. A katana pierced his back. A huge owl flew beside Tenten; its claw wielded another katana. Enraged, Izaki raised his other katana and shouted, "Damn OWL!!!!"

Voom!! He stopped. Shikamaru smirked.

"Kage Shibari no Jutsu5 success."

Izaki's eyes widen. He looked at Shikamaru with pure hatred and suddenly, he grinned. Death aura emanating from him, slowly but surely. Tenten narrowed her cocoa brown eyes. _Something is not right._

"You guys… are persistent…"

CRACK!! The tower's floor was lifted, cutting off Shikamaru's shadow. A massive amount of chakra emerged from Izaki's body, lifting rocks and other materials around him. Tenten stepped back, the chakra blew everything away from him. Izaki growled, his body started to shine. Naruto's eyes widen.

"Is he… a Jinchuuriki too?!"

BOOM!! Everyone was thrown away far from Izaki—blasted from the tower. Shikamaru spun in the air, landed safely on the ground. Naruto fell to the river, splashing water everywhere. Tenten caught one of her owls' wings, swung herself to sit on its back. Other nine owls circled around her protectively.

"What now, Mistress?" The biggest male owl beside her said. He wielded three scythes on his back. "Shall we attack?"

"Wait, Kusakiri," Tenten eyed the collapsing tower below her. "We don't know his ability yet. It's too risky too…"

"HELP ME, DAMMIT!!!"

"WARF!!"

"That voice…" Tenten looked to the sky. And there they were… Kiba and Akamaru, falling from heaven. "Kiba! Akamaru! You're OK!"

"NOT IF WE FALL, BAKAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Misagi! Hane!"

Swift… the two owls caught Kiba and Akamaru in their feet just in time. Kiba exhaled in relieve and said, "We're save…"

"Where have you been?! We're so worried!!"

"Instead of scoldin' me, look down!!!"

Tenten followed Kiba's instruction and froze._ It's… a Bijuu?_

"_**You sure make me wait, Izaki… I'm bored… You better give me some flesh… Nice and delicious flesh…"**_

**X**_**  
**_

* * *

1 Hiding Mist Technique

2 Projection Technique

3 Water Doppelganger Technique

4 Summoning Technique: Silent Flight: Owl

5 Shadow Bind Techniques

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it sucks. But actually I enjoy writing it so much. I guess I'm in for action, but not for romance or sappy stuff. Every jutsu here is from Naruto except for the Summoning Tenten used. I hope I didn't screw the Japanese though. Well... NEXT! The Rampage of The Jinchuuriki!  
**


	9. The Rampage of The Jinchuuriki

**Author's Note: Here I go again with my drabble... Jinchuuriki my hell! Anyway, Enjoy. Oh yeah, watch for the blood or anything that's kinda... creepy. My head is in mess, as usual. Pre-emptive apology for anyone who read this one. Tchuss!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the Bijuu.  
**

**Chapter 9**

"What the heck is that?"

Tenten's eyes were fixated to the image on top of the collapsing tower. They showed utter disbelief. Shikamaru cursed and shouted, "Tenten! What happened?! I can't see it from here! What did you see?! Tenten!!"

Tenten blinked several times and said faintly, "I… don't know…"

X

_Hey, Doggie… you want some blood, right? I have it right there…_

_**Izaki… Izaki good boy… you know what I want… You know what I like!!!**_

_But leave the girl to me, eh?? For the boys… let's have fun…_

_**Uhehehehehe… you sure know how to light me up, boy… GOOD…**_

_Now, lend me your power, Doggie… Let's get loose…_

X

And there it was. The place where Izaki's body supposed to be was replaced by a half-dog, half-human creature. Izaki's right face already resembled a wolfish dog, complete with yellow inhuman eyes while his left face still human but barely. His fangs were long and sharp, dripping a yellowish droll that made Tenten winced in disgust. His right arm was covered with fur and his hand turned into paw, huge and strong. His feet already became a dog's hind legs and a bushy tail revealed itself. He growled, glared towards Tenten.

"It feels… nice… you know that?" he said slowly in a deep doggish voice. "I'M IN THE MOOD FOR KILLING NOW!!! HEAAAA!!!"

Blast! He appeared suddenly in front of Tenten, fist raised.

"You're… MINEEEEE!!!"

THWACK!! Tenten gritted her teeth, feeling the immense pain on her hands, which she used as shield. The owls quickly descended to save her but a shadow appeared behind her falling figure.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu1!"

_Shit… _Tenten scowled inwardly. She quickly shouted to her owls, "Get away, everyone! Don't save me!!"

SPLASH!! A massive water blast hit Tenten right on the back; a loud crack was heard from her spine. All of the owls ascended quickly, almost unable to escape from the water. They watched helplessly as the water engulfed their summoner in its rage, made her crashed to the fortress wall. Naruto clenched his fist and ran towards Izaki in full-force.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!"

Swish… Izaki suddenly stood behind Naruto, an inhuman grin formed on his face.

"You look delicious, garrulous boy… DIE!!"

CRAAAAASSHHH!!

Izaki's sharp fangs pierced deep into Naruto's shoulder while his hand bind the boy's arms… And then, the robber's eyes flickered in evil intention… Shikamaru figured out what that monster will do next. He turned paler in an instance.

"WATCH IT!!!"

Crash! Too late. Izaki ripped off some of Naruto's flesh, releasing the wounded boy to the water. Naruto froze in the sensation, watched almost unconsciously to his streaming blood… to his half-teared shoulder… before he finally drowned into the water. Izaki ate Naruto's ripped flesh like regular meat then licked the remnants of his blood like sauce. His eyes glowed in pure evil.

"That's… indeed… delicious…" he said slowly, grinned. "Isn't it… hehehehe… Doggie??"

A bluish aura emerged from him almost instantaneously. His tail slowly multiplied… into two tails. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. _This is bad… he's just like Naruto and the Kyuubi… But I can't reach him from here!!_

"GATSUUGA2!!"

BANG!! Izaki stopped the two spinning claws with his hands. He grinned sadistically and said, "Don't rush your death, Kiddo…"

Bluish aura gathered on his hands and exploded, sending Kiba and Akamaru to crash to the trees. Kiba groaned, opened his eyes… only to see Izaki's yellow eyes.

"You look appetizing too, dog boy…"

Izaki opened his mouth… but he was stopped by none other than Shikamaru. Izaki glared to his back, eyeing his attacker lazily. Shikamaru smirked. Izaki was on the ground, so he managed to use Kage Shibari no Jutsu…

"It was futile, BOY!!!" Izaki stormed towards Shikamaru, broke free from the jutsu easily. But instead of escaping, Shikamaru stayed on his place. He made his hand seal, shouted, "Katon: Haisekishou3!"

A cloud of superheated ash burst out of Shikamaru's mouth. Izaki groaned in anger when the cloud engulfed him.

"HOT!!! DAMN BOY!!!"

He jumped out of the ash to the riverside, ready for the second strike. But Shikamaru quickly made his seal.

"Katon: Kasumi Engo no Jutsu4!"

Another mist covered Izaki. He groaned in anger, especially when he heard Shikamaru's next move.

"Jibaku Fuuda: Kassei5!"

BOOOOMM!!!!

X

The sound of rock fell to the ground filled the air. Shikamaru panted a little, his eyes observed the cloud of smoke in front of him. It was a huge blast, enough to send himself flying a few meters backward. But… is it really over?

"You… really are a nuisance…"

_Nani?! _Shikamaru bewildered when a surge of water rose from his back. _He's… behind me…_

"Suiton: Suigadan6…"

CRAAASSHH!! Blood splattered to the ground when the water pierced through Shikamaru's body. He coughed blood and fell to his knees. His vision blurred slowly, emphasizing the fact that his wounds was grave. Suddenly an arm caught his head, lifted him to the air. Shikamaru didn't surprise when he knew it was Izaki… with three tails…

"You wounded me, Shadow Boy," growled Izaki. His eyes shone anger and pure evil. "I don't like it… I don't like you… But be thankful. I won't eat you… I won't. Am I generous? So what will I do? What will I do? Nothing more… than this!"

SMACK! Shikamaru screamed when Izaki crashed his body to a tree so hard that it cracked. He could feel his ribs broken and how his other bones barely withstand the impact. Izaki grinned and said, "Enough? Noooo… what you did to me was more than it. MORE than it… So lets…"

"GAROUGA7!!"

BAM!!

A few tree collapsed. Shikamaru panted heavily. Izaki dropped him when Kiba attacked with his Garouga. He saw trails of blood… leading to the figure of a huge double-headed white wolf and the wounded Izaki.

"You brats…" Izaki's eye narrowed in hatred. His right arm was badly injured but the amount of blood lost was small—his chakra consciously stopped the blood flow to prevent further danger. But still, he was enraged. "How dare you… "

BOOOMM!! Kiba and Akamaru were thrown to the sky, poofed into their original body. They splashed to the water, where two Mizu-Bunshins waited for them.

"Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu8!"

Splash! The duo were trapped. Izaki smiled cruelly to his opponents then averted his gaze to Tenten's ten owls.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!"

All of the owls drowned inside the dragon-like current, poofed into smoke almost immediately. Shikamaru watched the scene with his distorted vision. _Is this it? We'll die… here? From this… perverted cannibalistic jerk?_

"_Are you having fun, Doggie?"_

"_**Growll… you're a good boy, Izaki… Good boy… The meat… is delicious…"**_

Shikamaru shivered when he heard the conversation. _The Demon and Izaki talked… casually. What does it mean?! Why… why aren't Izaki lost control of himself?_

"_Now reside, Doggie. RESIDE. Your role is done."_

"_**HA!! I'm just started, Izaki! Who are you to rule me?!"**_

"_RESIDE… I have more prey after this… And you will get loose, Doggie… again…"_

"_**HAHAHAHAHA!!! IZAKI GOOD BOY! BUT YOU CAN'T RULE ME… You can't… remember that…"**_

Blast! The entire bluish aura exploded, leaving Izaki… with his original body. Izaki covered his face with his left arm, sighed. His right arm already started to heal.

"It's so embarrassing…" he said slowly. "To use this monster against you brats. But… I guess that can't be helped. You gave me some challenge, yes…"

Izaki stepped across the lake toward Tenten. He licked his lips.

"But come to think of it…" he said slowly. "I have a pretty good one here… eh?"

"Get away from her!!" shouted Kiba from the water prison. "Don't you dare touch her!! Hey, Jerk!!!!"

"Hooo… trying to be the hero?" Izaki laughed. "Too bad you can go nowhere, young man. No matter how hard you struggle, you're in my grasp…" Izaki turned to look at Tenten, she glared back at him. "Hoo… see here. The lady is awake…"

"You can't knocked me out with that!" Tenten reached for her kunai slowly. She can't feel her legs, so she's immobile now. But at least, the hands that throw weapons with deadly accuracy is still… "AAARRGGGHHH!!!!"

Crash! Crash! The two katanas were stabbed through her arms. Tenten closed her eyes in pain. She held back her scream, panting. She glanced to her stabbed arms, grimaced. _My arms… can't move… fuck it!_

"How bout it, lady?" Izaki grabbed her chin, forced her to look at him. "Don't try to pull any stupid moves… I can kill you, which I don't want to. You're too precious to waste… Now stand up!"

Izaki forcefully lifted her, making her stood up. He deepened his katana on her body, made her screamed in pain. As a result, she was hanged on the wall by the katana, much to her vexation. Izaki smiled evilly and said, "You're beautiful when you're in pain…"

"You… not only a pervert, but also an unstable man, eh?" said Tenten under her breath. The pain in her arms was immense, but she won't let herself lose to this man. "It's a bad combination… not to mention cannibal as well… such a messed individual."

"And that mouth of yours… can't stop saying flowery speeches, eh?" Izaki grabbed her chin. He licked his lips. His eyes showed lust and passion. Tenten could feel her heartbeat ran faster. _No… this man… this man…_ "You excite me even more, Lady… I wonder who has claims these lips of yours?"

Izaki's thumb traced Tenten's soft lower lip slowly. He grinned passionately. Tenten remain silent. She clenched her jaw tightly until it hurts. She won't let him get what he wants.

"You really are a strong one," Izaki's eyes examined Tenten's body from head to toe, stopping in a few places. "Hm… you make me wonder… do you really have no one? If you are, those Konohan shinobi really don't know what they have missed…"

He caressed the side of Tenten's face. He enjoyed this and he will take his time. Tenten's mind reeled for any way out. She had her dignity to protect. The only man who can have her as a whole… is him, Hyuuga Neji. No one else… No one. Especially not someone who loved to eat other human, combined with unstable mental condition and a perverted brain. Izaki looked to her eyes and smiled.

"You're so stubborn," he said slowly, reached for her sleeve. "You know, I should praise your speed and willpower. I saw your fight with Yaku… You make me turned on since that time… and… that Silent Homicide Technique…"

He ripped off Tenten's sleeve, revealing her ANBU tattoo. He grinned even more.

"You are an ANBU or maybe you've retired?" Izaki touched her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Hm… soft… So… you're an ex-ANBU… am I right? This tattoo was covered for quite a long time… It means… hoo… you're a talented one to be an ANBU in early age… but I guess you quit a few years ago." Tenten's eyes flickered by the sentence. Izaki smirked. "So I'm right, eh? Gosh… I really can't hold myself any longer, you know… You really make me fired-up. Such a wonderful woman…"

Izaki grabbed her chin once again, forced her to look at him. He smirked even wider and said, "Now let me taste your lips… Don't disappoint me, lady."

Tenten jerked back but Izaki held her chin tightly. He crushed her lips with force, but she refused to open her mouth. Izaki backed away, examined Tenten's eyes in amusement.

"Soo… you already have someone, eh?" he said slowly. "Who is he? Tell me… hey… is it… the man that you said waiting for you? Oh… I should have guessed. What is his name? Hmm?? ANSWER ME!!"

He kissed her again, with more violence. She held back her tears and tightened her jaw when Izaki's hand pulled her chin to open her mouth. Blood dripped from her lips caused by the force. Izaki broke away again and glared at her in fury.

"You're mine, lady… MINE! You'll kneel before me! You're me possession!!"

SMACK! He punched her hard on the stomach. She coughed blood, closed her eyes in pain. And that's what Izaki wanted. He grabbed her chin and kissed her open mouth passionately. Tenten jerked backward quickly, refusing his tongue, but his hand held her chin like iron. No matter how hard she refused, it's in vain. Izaki raised his healed right arm and reached for the button of her blouse. Now she could feel hot tears gathered in her eyes. She tried to hold it as hard as she could. She's not going to cry… She's not going to lose from him… no… Not like this… Not… like this…

A drop of tear fell to her cheek, hot and burning…

_Being kissed… by someone other than Neji… being touched… by someone… other than Neji…_

Tears now streamed down her face, slowly dripped to the ground…

"GUH!!"

Izaki suddenly pulled himself away. He looked over his shoulder, eyes widen in shock. Tenten slowly opened her eyes… and she saw the cause of Izaki's withdrawal…

Naruto stood right behind Izaki. His body was covered by a thick red chakra. His right hand gripped Izaki's head tightly. He gritted his teeth to hold back his rage and showed his fangs fiercely. But what scared Izaki the most was his angered face, with his red eyes filled with hatred and uncontrollable fury…

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY NEE-CHAN!!"

X

* * *

1 Water Release: Great Explosion Technique 

2 Double Piercing Fang

3 Fire Release: Ash Product Burning

4 Fire Release: Covering Mist Technique

5 Exploding Tag: Active

6 Water Release: Water Fang Bullets

7 Double Wolf Fang

8 Water Release: Water Prison Technique

* * *

**To be Continued...**

Ps: Should I change the rate? No, I hope... Reviews welcome!... duh...


	10. After The Storm

**Author's Note: WHOOOO YEAH!!! Uzumaki Naruto appear! Shake to the beat! It's 'Naruto Main Theme' song from Toshiro Masuda! YAHOOO!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Bijuu, or the Naruto Main Theme song!... So what do I own actually? Hm... **

**Previous chapter: **_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY NEE-CHAN!!!"_

**  
**

**Chapter 10**

THWACK!!!

Izaki crashed to a tree so hard that the tree itself collapsed.

"Naruto…"

Tenten looked at him, astounded.

"You…"

A kagebunshin1 appeared. He took the two katanas that stabbed Tenten carefully and helped her to sit and rest. Naruto himself still glowered to the direction of Izaki. He was furious… No, he was MORE than furious.

"Eating my flesh is bad enough…" growled Naruto, his chakra began to grow again. "But making Nee-chan cried… is UNFORGIVABLE!!"

Fwoooossshhh!! A Rasengan was formed on his palm, no help by kagebunshin. He ran towards Izaki, who finally could stand up. Seeing Naruto stormed at him, the man quickly made his hand seal and shouted, "Doton: Doryuuheki2!"

A huge protective wall formed in front of Izaki. Naruto kept running, ignoring the wall. His previous kagebunshin joined his side, offering him another spiraling chakra, creating a huge Rasengan…

"OODAMA RASENGAN3!!"

CRACK!! The wall crumbled and Naruto blasted through. Izaki froze by fear when he saw Naruto's other hand wielding another Rasengan—huge, with Kyuubi's chakra infused in it…

"KYUUBI RASENGAN!!!"

BOOOM!!!

Izaki was sent flying a good twenty meters away, crushing any trees on the way. When he stopped by crashing on the seventeenth tree, he wasn't breathing anymore. A loud howl was heard, echoing in the night sky. A silhouette of a big black dog blasted to the night sky, sending chakra waves to the entire forest.

_**Izaki you fool… You can't fight a Kyuubi… damn… it…**_

The howl finally disappeared to the night, along with the huge dog figure. Naruto straightened his stance and raised his fist.

"That's what happened when you make Nee-chan cried, you asshole!!!"

X

_Full moon…_

Neji folded his arm and watched the moon silently. The sky at night reminded him about Tenten. At times like these, he and she usually out at the field, sparring. At the end of the session they will lie down and face the sky. Sometimes they talk, but sometimes they just stay close to each other. Neji closed his eyes. Those times… are irreplaceable. Neji wouldn't even think about exchanging it any other thing in the whole world, not even the triangle hat of the Godaime or The Shodaime's Necklace. Yes, he won't trade it with anything else in the…

"NEJI-KUUUUUNNNNN!!!! MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATE AND ETERNAL RIVALS!!!! THERE YOU AREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Especially not this one. Neji could feel a vein popped on his head when Rock Lee jumped to his windowsill vigorously. His hands were outstretched and no way Neji will get himself inside those…

"I MIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUU—"

"Don't go near me!!"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—"

"Jyuuken!!"

THWACK!

X

"Can you move, Nee-chan?" Naruto kneeled beside her. He looked very worried. He had bandaged the wound but he still concerned about her. Tenten smiled gently.

"Of course I can, Naruto," She made her seal and touched her backbone by the bottom. The minor crack finally healed. "Ah… now I can walk too. Instead of worrying about me, you better take Shikamaru here. His wound's fatal."

"Ma, I'm glad Nee-chan's Ok," Naruto grinned, stood up. "I… I was worried sick when I saw Nee-chan crying… Nee-chan seldom cries… But anyway, everything is alright now."

"Not if we're still here," Kiba walked toward Tenten, Shikamaru was leaning to him for support. "I could feel the guards' chakra. Those chickens ran away when we fight and go back after it's over. If they caught us like this… we'll be in trouble. We better withdraw for now… We're heavily wounded. Anyway… ya've killed their leaders, Naruto. We're done. Let's go home."

X

"Well… I guess we're a little overboard here, aren't we?"

Sakura placed her hands on her hip. Neji looked away and said, "Hn."

"Oh, geez… you'll never change," The pink-haired Kunoichi said. She turned to face Lee. "Oh, Lee… you better be careful next time. You'll be dead someday if Neji-san keep hitting you like that."

"Ah, Sakura-san!!" Lee went into his usual youthful speeches. "How could you think of Neji-kun like that? All our eternal rivalry and youthful energy will never clashed and created an incident like that! Isn't our friendship is like a golden thread of youthful spirit that connected our burning youth into…"

"Ah… hai, hai," Sakura covered her face with her hand exasperatedly. "There goes your youthful crap again… I'm amazed, Neji-san. You still haven't kill him after all these years."

Neji nodded silently and said, "I have a hard time to hold back."

"That's how I see it too," Sakura grinned. "Now, Lee, stop crying. Why are you here anyway?"

"Can't I have a nice and cherished chat with my eternal youthful rivals after my long and dangerous journey?" said Lee with a very pitiful voice. Neji flinched at the saying. _Eternal… youthful rivals?_ "By the way… where is the blooming youthful flower?"

"Tenten go on an S-Rank mission with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto," said Sakura, sat down beside Neji. "I think they'll go back home tomorrow. Right, Neji-san?"

"Hn."

Lee turned his gaze to Sakura again.

"And… why are you here, Sakura-san?"

Sakura grinned widely.

"Well, Hinata called me just a few moments ago, saying that our Neji-san here needs help about his 'personal issue' so… well, here I am," Sakura clasped her hand together as if saying 'the end'. "Hm… a personal issue about the blooming youthful flower…"

This last sentence brought something to Lee's eyes. Something that Neji cursed a lot.

X

Tenten broke down, panting. Shikamaru opened his eyes and said weakly, "You shouldn't… overextended yourself…"

"Well… I can't leave you dying from blood lost, now can I?" Tenten grinned. "Shut up. You'll open your wounds again. My Shosen no Jutsu's not as good as Sakura's… but at least I've stopped the major bleeding… And it looks like my potion worked too… I guess… Ugh!"

Tenten scowled a little when her spine ached again. Shikamaru sighed.

"You should've heal yourself first…" He said rather accusingly. "Now you have no more chakra to do that."

"Does it matter?" She answered uninterestedly. "Ah… I need to rest… Shosen no Jutsu really is a waste of chakra."

She suddenly smiled toward Shikamaru. The latter raised his eyebrow, especially when she patted his head affectionately.

"You rest too. Don't push yourself."

Shikamaru watched her back when she turned around and approached Kiba. He smiled secretly. _Nee-chan… eh?_

"Ma, Kiba! You almost have no scratch, ne?" Tenten sat beside the dog user. Kiba rubbed his neck and said, "Well… I'm in the Water Prison for quite a while… Come to think of it… I get caught twice. The first one is when on the tower and the second one is on the river. I… I have no use… all those times."

Kiba looked at Tenten. His eyes were full of regret.

"I… I'm sorry. I can't help ya at all…" said the dog user slowly. "I let that Izaki-yarou… do that to ya. I can't even save Shikamaru… Gee… I'm such a worthless mate."

"Are you?"

Kiba stared at her again. His eyes searching for answer, for resolution. Her simple 'Are you' saying made something inside his heart hardened.

"Shikamaru won't be here if you didn't attack Izaki, won't he?" Tenten closed her eyes for a while. Kiba quickly saying, "But I…"

"So quit blaming yourself about everything that really isn't there," Tenten opened her eyes slowly. Her cocoa brown eyes were soft, and reassuring. Somehow Kiba found tranquility inside it, along with warmth and comfort that he never seen before. "No such thing as worthless teammate… Gee, what's happening with you? Cheer up, Boy. Nobody blame you so why should you?"

Kiba looked down to the grass, his hand silently twirled the twig.

"I wish… I could be stronger…"

Tenten opened her eyes. Kiba continued his statement.

"If I could… this kinda thing will never happen again… We will never get beaten up like this again… And I won't… I won't lose anyone… Nobody will get harm… But… But look at how weak I am… I can protect no one… Akamaru's injured… Shikamaru's injured… and you… you're injured too… If I just… I just…"

"Then do it," Tenten closed her eyes. Kiba quickly stared at her. "You want to get stronger, right? Do it. Train. That ends the matter… You're not living for the past, Kiba. You're living for the future. The past existed to make us remember our fault, not to be regretted but to be learned. It can't be helped… What's the point of blaming yourself of something you can't change? We can only moved the future… so focus on that rather than budging with unchangeable matter. It's pointless anyway."

Tenten's weapon calloused hand suddenly messed up Kiba's brown hair. Kiba quickly jerked backward, touching his hair and shouted, "What was that for?!"

"To get rid of those pointless things in your head!" The Weapon Mistress replied matter-of-factly. "Really, what's wrong with you? Getting depressed so suddenly… and you pick quite a hell of a time to do so."

Kiba stared at Tenten for a while; his hands combed his messy hair slowly. The woman herself already back to her former position: Leaning against the tree and looked up at the sky. There was silence, a comfortable silence. It was until Tenten broke it.

"You know… It is hard… not to blame yourself… or your past," she said suddenly. Kiba slowly turned his head. "But we can't change it no matter what… And the past is a part of us that make us who we are… When we blame ourselves of what we have done… when we blame our past and regretting everything… We'll ended up hating ourselves. We hate the inevitable part of ourselves and that leads us hating everything… hating life. You'll get tired of yourself, tired of being alive and be what you are… It'll get so hurt that you choose to die rather than living in hatred…"

Tenten closed her eyes wearily.

"But you have to realize that the future is your coming past… Your future will someday be the past that makes you who you are… So… why don't we look ahead? When the future finally become your past… that time the previous past will be covered… Covered until it can't be seen anymore. It will remains there… but now what you see is the new you, the new present… There's no point to regret what already piled up beneath the new layer because we're not going back… So look ahead…"

Tenten touched Kiba's cheek gently.

"So… Kiba… don't regret anything, just look ahead… If you're not strong enough now, then be stronger. That's all that matter. Don't sulk anymore… Ok?"

Kiba grinned and said, "I must be looked quite depressed if it makes ya lecturin' me this long."

Tenten only smiled. She leaned to the tree again, her eyes observed the sky.

"Naruto…" she said slowly. "How… is he? Is he alright now?"

"Yep, thanks to yer potion and his Kyuubi Chakra," Kiba's eyes flew to the image of the sleeping Kyuubi container not so far away. His shoulder was bandaged and already began to heal itself. "He's sleepin' like a baby now… His wound healed itself…"

"Good…" Tenten slowly closed her eyes. It was cleared to Kiba that she was exhausted and she was on her limit. "I guess… I can't hold it much longer… I'm glad he's Ok… Now… I can rest…"

"You must…" Kiba trailed off. His eyes softened when he remembered that word. "… Nee-chan."

A gentle smile crept up her face. Softly she said, "That word… sounds nice…"

And she fell asleep. Kiba watched her sleeping figure and grinned.

"I believe it is."

_To be continued... _

X

* * *

1 Shadow clone 

2 Earth Release: Earth Style Wall

3 Great Ball Spiraling Sphere

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry... too much babling. Just wait for the next chapter... but BEWARE!!! I have a really REALLY have bad BAD BAAADD intention here. Anyway, any reviews is welcome, even about how boring this story is. Feel free to flame or even explode (?). I need it to convince my parent. Oh yeah, again, BEWARE!!!! But don't stop reading, please! Hehehe... Jane!**


	11. Disaster On The Road

**Author's Note: Hm... did I say I have a bad intention in this chapter? That's right! Yahoooooo!! Lalalala somehow, I'm enjoying this! hehehe... (grinning mischievously).  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... but I make some of the jutsu here. My imagination. The original one is belong to the genius Masashi Kishimoto and... the game maker cuz some of them are from the game series (they rocks!). Enjoy this as I do, alright! Dang! I'm in good mood!  
**

**Chapter 11**

**  
**

She didn't know what woke her up. But whatever it was, it made her fully conscious now. Tenten reached her weapon pouch, her eyes observing her surrounding. Shikamaru was still asleep, and so was Naruto. But Kiba was awake. He sat beside the sleeping Akamaru. His eyes flickered.

"Kiba, was it…"

"Yeah," Kiba nodded slowly. "We gotta move. Fast. But I don't know if we'll make it in our current condition. We all worn-out."

"I guess we have to withdraw…" Tenten winced when her back ached again. "Damn, this wound… I can't run as fast as I used to. Wake Naruto and Shikamaru, Kiba."

"No helpin' it, eh?" Kiba stood and walked to Naruto's place. "I guess we gotta run after all. Wake up, sleepy head! We gotta move! Now!!"

X

"Good morning, Neji-sama."

"Hn."

"Anything you need?"

Neji's eyes wiped all of the shop's collection. He looked at the shopkeeper and said, "Can you make a new form?"

"Oh, sure, Neji-sama!" said the shopkeeper quickly. "We can!! Just tell us what do you want and we'll made it for you."

Neji smirked and handed him a paper. The shopkeeper glared when he saw the picture.

"Neji-sama… It's…"

"Can you get it done this afternoon?" Neji cut off his sentence. The shopkeeper looked at him and nodded.

"Don't worry, Neji-sama! We'll get this one done this afternoon!"

"Good."

Neji turned around and walked away. An honest smile crept up his face.

_Tenten… go home soon, will you?_

X

"Damn… it!!!"

THWACK!! Naruto's fist hit the enemy right on the face—sending him flying to the nearby tree. One down, four coming. Kiba panted heavily. They have been fighting for the last two hours with their weakened state and this was too hard to handle. Tenten winced when her back ached for the hundredth time in this whole day. Her finger traced her pouch. _Two small scrolls… one huge scroll… They should have been enough… But I have no chakra and can't do any taijutsu with my current state! Fuck it! They're keep coming like there's no end!_

Dozens of robbers encircled the four of them, giving them no way out.

"We finally catch you up," said one of them, grinning slyly. He raised his kunai. "There is no way out! We'll finish you here! It's great now that all of you are incapable of fighting…"

"Tch… All of ya are the survivor of Neutral Offender, right?!" Kiba gritted his teeth. "Out for revenge?"

"Aaahh… it's more like…" the man twirled his kunai. "… more like taking advantage. It's not an everyday thing finding all of you in this state. Konoha will give us something big if they know that four of their best shinobi is in our hand… it is if you're not dead. You know, we really don't care if all of you died… because even if you are, something good is coming up… like getting paid by the Rock Village. Hehehehe… one assault will be enough to destroy Konoha later on…"

Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"Geez… that reason is troublesome."

The leader raised his hand.

"Now…" He said, smirking. "GET THEM!!"

All of the robbers jumped towards them. Tenten opened two of her small scrolls, winced when the move sent aches to her spine.

"Sougu: Shikyuu Geki1!"

The twisting barrier of spiked orbs pierced through her attacking opponents—protecting herself and her team. When her scrolls fold again, seven kagebunshins jumped and shouted, "Number against number!!!"

"Let's go, Akamaruuuu!!!" Kiba and Akamaru jumped from the barrier too, started the Gatsuuga. "Give 'em some spin!!"

"Ninpou…" Shikamaru began his move. "… Kage Nui2!"

The battle commenced. All four of them jumped to four different directions. Tenten twirled her small scroll, her mind calculate all her attack. _Twenty shinobis… My two small scrolls have their limit… but my huge one… hell, my chakra is at its limit…_

"Kagura Shuriken no Mai!3"

Storm of shuriken showered down the robbers. It slashed violently, sending few of them drop dead to the ground. Tenten flashed through the corpses, her other small scroll opened in front of her. _One scroll out. Fourteen shinobis._

"Sougu: Ryuu no Mai4!"

A loud roar was heard when the scroll blasted to her opponent in the shape of a dragon. It soared past them and a second later, a bombardment of weaponry stormed to every direction—brutally killed those who get caught in the storm. Tenten jumped to the sky, her empty scroll folded itself and flew to her pouch. Her huge scroll fluttered open, circling her. _Two scrolls out. Six shinobis._

"Sougu: Shinu…"

"Suiton: Kaihoudan5!"

SPLASH! Tenten was thrown by the blast, her huge scroll defend her from direct impact. She flew to a tree, applying her chakra just in time to crouch on the tree branch instead of crashing. But still, it sent unbearable pain to her spine.

"Fuck!" She grimaced, only to realize the six shinobi now jumped towards her, all with their own ninjutsu.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

"Suiton: Kaihoudan!"

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

"Doton:…"

"I'm sick of all of this!!" The huge scroll opened in front of her. "Sougu: Shiryuu Guchi no Jutsu6!"

A giant red dragon head ricocheted out of the scroll, swallowed all shinobis on its path. When it closed its mouth, screams were heard, along with rain of blood gush out of the dragonhead. Six corpses fell to the ground and the dragonhead evaporated into thin air.

"Guh!" Tenten fell to her knees. She panted heavily, realizing her chakra was really at its limit. For her displeasure, there are still enemies around them. Her body trembled for lack of energy, refusing all of her commands. "Darn it! Move!! My body, move! MOVE!!"

"AAAAARRRGHHH!!!"

POOF!! Twelve Kagebunshins disappeared when Naruto crashed to a tree. He panted heavily, blood ran down his chin. Just a second later, his body began to shake—made him screamed in pain. Tenten immediately recognize the symptom.

_Tremulous Death Poison!_

"Now… I see that you're the weakest!" The robber's leader twisted his senbon. Seven of his subordinate jumped to his side. "You'll die forty eight hours starting from now but the scenario's not like that. We'll kill you on this spot!"

_Dammit!_ Tenten was just about to jump when her knees buckled to the tree branch again. She had no more chakra left. She saw Kiba and Akamaru desperately fighting ten robbers at once and Shikamaru with his shadow fighting six. There's no way they could save Naruto… Tenten desperately tried to move but to no avail. She watched in horror as the eight robbers prepared for their final attack…

_Will I… see another death of my family?_

"_**Nee-chaaaaannn!!!"**_

"_**Shizuo-kun!" Tenten quickly ran after the Rock-nin. Neji reached out for her and shouted, "No! Tenten! Don't go on your own!"**_

_**Swish! Neji flipped backward just in time when his opponent attacked him. He shouted, "Lee!! Go with Tenten!"**_

"_**I can't, Neji-kun!! I'm surrounded!"**_

_They… tried to help me… But… I…_

"_**ARGH!!" Tenten crouched in pain. Her whole body was wounded by the fight but still, she couldn't get Shizuo. The Rock-Nin laughed maniacally, twirled his kunai and shouted, "We maybe failed on stealing the sacred scroll thanks to you… BUT REVENGE!! This kid will DIE!"**_

"_**NO! Shizuo-kun!!"**_

_**CRAAASSHH! Blood streamed from his wound, littering the forest floor and dripped to her face. Her brown eyes widen in shock when the black-haired little boy coughed blood. The Rock-nin throwed him to her like a trash and quickly disappeared into the forest…**_

"_**A… Anee-chan…" Those little hands were covered with blood, but still reached out to her face. She could feel the soft touch on her wet cheeks, gently brushed her tears. His eyes showed confusion and concern. "Why… are you crying? I… I'm OK…"**_

"_**I'm not… crying…" Tenten held the little boy in her arms gently, her hand desperately tried to stop the blood. Despite all of her efforts, tears kept flowing from her eyes—blurred her sight "I'm not crying… Now hang in there, Shizuo-kun… Hang in there…"**_

"_**I… I don't feel anything, Anee-chan…" Shizuo grinned. "I'm… OK…"**_

**You're not!! Dammit!!! You're not!!!_ Tenten held him close and nodded her head slowly, mumbled, "You're OK… You're Ok, Shizuo… You'll be alright…"_**

"_**Nee-chan… I… I can't see anything…" Shizuo's hand cupped her cheeks for guidance. His body shook from the lack of blood. "Nee-chan… what's wrong? It's… black…"**_

_**Tenten stared in shock as Shizuo's hands fell from her cheeks. The little boy gaped for breath, his soft blue eyes opened for a very short moment—looked deep into her eyes…**_

"_**I'm sleepy… Nee… chan…"**_

_You sleep forever, Shizuo-kun… You're leaving me behind… Now… when I thought I could erase my sin… When I thought… The burden finally leaves my shoulder…_

Naruto opened his eyes, looked at the eight shinobis in front of him. They had their katanas ready for the kill.

"SLASH HIM!!!"

_Once again… I… can't do anything…_

The eight shinobis jumped towards Naruto. Their katanas swished at high speed. Naruto could only watch as they get closer… as they aim for his vital organs…

"NARUTO!!!"

CRAAAAASSSSHHHH!!!

X

Hinata lifted her head when a sudden uneasy feeling rose from her heart. She looked at the sky worriedly. Sakura turned to look at her and said, "What's wrong, Hinata? You look worried. Anything wrong?"

"No… urm…" Hinata slowly turned her gaze to the hospital garden. "N-Nothing… Nothing, Sakura-san…"

Sakura examined her face for a while and then said, "Ah, well… OK, then. Let's go. Tsunade-sama wants us to go to her office right away."

"O-Ok… L-Let's go," Hinata followed Sakura. She closed her eyes briefly while walking beside her, sending prayer with all her heart.

_Naruto-kun… Be careful…_

X

Blood splattered to the ground. Naruto's eyes widen in shock when the blood was spilled to his face… But it wasn't his blood… Tenten was standing in front of him, seven poisonous katanas pierced through her body. Blood dripped from the Katana's blade and from her wounds to the ground, coloring the forest floor…

"Nee-chan…"

"GATSUUGA!!!"

CRAAASSHH!! All of the eight shinobis were thrown by Kiba and Akamaru's combined attack. Tenten fell to her knees, coughed blood. When she fell forward, Shikamaru appeared in front of her and caught her before she hit the ground. All the katanas were still embedded themselves to her body, slowly opening her wounds…

"FOOL!!" shouted Shikamaru, his eyes were filled with anxiety. His hand trembled when he touched one of the Katanas' hilts on her back. "What the hell are you doing?! Dumbass!! Blockhead! You could've been killed!! You could've… could've…"

"Maybe…" Tenten coughed quite a bit of blood. Despite all the wounds, she grinned. "Ma… Maybe… I… I just forget… the first principle… of medics… is evasion..."

Her vision blurred fast and her body collapsed on Shikamaru, completely powerless. Kiba ran towards her, shouted, "Nee-chan! Hey!! Are you Ok?! Nee-chan!"

"She's not ok!" Shikamaru gripped one of the Katana. "These fucking katanas… they pierced _through_ her, damn it! Tenten! Hey! Don't you dare close your eyes!! Hang on! HEY!!"

Naruto watched all the scenes in fear. His body was completely numb and his eyes were fixated on those katanas emerging from her chest, stomach, and shoulders. His hand slowly lifted to touch the blood on his cheek. _Her_ blood…

"Hah! At least one is going to die!" The remaining robbers gathered triumphantly. "No, TWO! HAHAHAHA!! Nice drama… But it ends here!"

Kiba gritted his teeth. Akamaru growled. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed.

"All of you…" Kiba clenched his fist. He was furious. _Beaten by weaklings…_ "I'll…"

"… NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!"

BOOOM!!! A blast of chakra almost threw Shikamaru and Kiba away from Naruto. The boy crouched down, two tails waving on his back. His flaming red eyes were filled with tears and now fixated on the robbers.

"DON'T YOU EVER MOCK NEE-CHAN!!! LAUGHING LIKE THAT AGAIN… AND I'LL CRUSH YOU TO PIECES! YOU BASTARD!!!!!"

Tenten's soft brown eyes watched quietly as Naruto ricocheted towards the robber. She saw the tears streamed down his cheek and she heard all his words. _Naruto…_

Blast by blast happened when Naruto went on a rampage. Shikamaru reverted his attention to the katanas, gripped it tightly.

"Bear with this one, Tenten."

Crash! He slid the Katana out from her body, sending waves of pain to her nerves. Tenten coughed, closed her eyes when Shikamaru pulled more katanas off her. Kiba watched fearfully and shouted, "Hey! It's… It's painful! And her blood will gush out freely, dude! Watch it!"

"We have no time!" Shikamaru took out rolls of bandages. He pulled her clothes upward to reveal her wounded stomach and bandaged her tightly to stop the blood. Tenten coughed more blood. Her consciousness was slowly fading away. "She'll die from blood loss! We have to take her to Konoha as soon as possible!!"

"GRAAAAAHHH!!!"

BOOOM!!! The last robber dropped dead to the ground. Naruto panted heavily when his tails disappeared. He quickly ran toward Tenten, concerned filled his eyes. Shikamaru finished bandaging her wound, only to see the blood slowly leaked through the bandages.

"Damn it!" Kiba made his seal and gathered the remaining chakra inside him. "Shikyaku no Jutsu!!"

He crouched, applying chakra to all part of his body.

"Tie her on my back!" shouted the dog boy. "I'm the fastest here! Faster than Akamaru! I'll run to Konoha! Tie her! Hurry!!"

Shikamaru stunned for a while but then nodded and tied Tenten firmly on Kiba's back. He patted him on the shoulder and said, "We'll follow you! You go ahead!!"

Kiba gritted his teeth, his bluish chakra covered both Tenten and himself.

"Follow me later, Akamaru!" Akamaru barked as a reply. Kiba crouched for more strength, ready to run. "NOW… HERE… WE… GOOOO!!!!!"

FLASH!! He disappeared from their sight, running desperately towards Konoha.

_To be continued...  
_

X

* * *

1 Weapon: Circular Battle Attack 

2 Ninja Arts: Shadow Sewing

3 Ancient Shuriken Dance

4 Weapon: Dragon Dance

5 Water Release: Pressure Cannon

6 Weapon: Death Dragon Mouth Technique

Number 4 and 6 are my creation!

* * *

**Author's Note: I've told you so... haven't I? I have a really BAD intention with this. Let's see if it continues... or ends... in the next chapter! Will Kiba make it? Or... Gosh... I'm a Cliffhanger Demon, eh? Please review, everyone! Anything!  
**


	12. Hopeful Awaits

** Author's Note: Minna, o-genki desuka? It's been quite a while, eh? I AM a Cliffhanger Demon. Hahahaha... Ok. This one will be filled with... various emotions. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! So what do I own actually?  
**

**Chapter 12**

"Jyuuken!"

THWACK! Hanabi fell to the ground. Neji stopped his move and stood in front of her. He folded his arms.

"You are rushing, Hanabi-sama," said the prodigy politely. He and Hanabi are having their usual practice. Hyuuga Hiashi ordered Neji to train Hanabi regularly, since he himself very busy with the clan's problems. Neji didn't say he enjoy it, especially when he realized that one of the reasons Hiashi asked him was to shorten his own practice session with Tenten. "Your defense is full of opening. Stand up, we'll start again."

"Wait!" Hanabi slowly get up, touching her bruise. Neji arched his eyebrow. "Wait… I still need some rest, Neji-niisan…"

Neji nodded quietly. He then watched the sky as Hanabi controlled her breath.

"Father finally approved your relationship with Tenten-san, right?"

Neji glanced towards his cousin and curtly said, "You're too young to talk about this."

"Hey, that's not the right way to treat a lady!" Hanabi placed her hands on her hip. "I'm old enough to understand love life!"

"If you're strong enough to talk about it, let's proceed," Neji made his jyuuken stance. Hanabi furrowed her eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Neji-nii-san! You're always so cruel to me!" she scowled. "But you're good to Hinata-nee-san! That's so unfair! UNFAIR!"

Neji watched her for a moment and then patted her head. Hanabi quickly backed away and shouted, "HEY! No Jyuuken on the head! It's dangerous!!!"

"I'm not doing jyuuken on your head," Neji folded his arms. He smirked. "I patted you."

"Patted me?!" Hanabi made her stance. "I'm not a pet! Now you pissed me off!! I'm going all out on you!!"

"Go ahead, it's good," Neji made his stance too, but with openings. "Attack me."

And they continued their training. Somehow, this time Neji enjoyed it. His closeness with his cousin is something that rarely appeared in his heart.

_**Will you give my boy a little chance just like what you have given me?**_

_**We have. He just didn't take it, that's all. But we don't mind giving him another chance.**_

A smile appeared on his face while he dodged Hanabi's palm.

_This time… I take it, Tenten. So go home soon. I have something for you…_

X

Kiba panted heavily but didn't slow down his pace. His hands ached terribly because running while in Shikyaku no Jutsu is similar to a dog's fast run. His muscle sent pain to his nerves, pleading him to stop. He was about to give up when a drop of Tenten's blood fell on his cheek. His ears caught her shallow breath and he could feel her blood soaked on his black shirt…

"DAAAAAMMMMMIIITTTT!!!!" Kiba summoned the last bit of his chakra and ran faster, his eyes burning from tears. His hands bleed from the harsh contact against the ground but it didn't matter. His muscles screaming in pain but it didn't matter. Nothing is the matter except her… "DAMN IT!! I'll get you to Konoha… I'LL GET YOU TO KONOHA!!!! ALIVE!! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, NEE-CHAN!!! _DON'T. YOU. FUCKIN'. DIE. ON. MEEEEE_!!!"

X

Hagane Koutetsu yawned, sitting lazily on the guard post.

"Another boring day…" he said more to himself rather than his friend, Kamizuki Izumo. Izumo chuckled and said, "But don't let your guard down. There's always something in Konoha, right?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Koutetsu cupped his chin. "Like a cat stuck on a tree, a fish swimming in the pool…"

"Oh come on," Izumo laughed. "Stop groaning! We're on our… what? Hey, what is that?!"

Something really fast heading towards the gate. It was Kiba, running at full speed.

"Open the gate!!! OPEN THE GATE!!"

"Kiba!" Koutetsu quickly pulled the rope to open the gate. "Hey, why are you in such a hurry? Enemies?! We…"

Blast! Kiba ricocheted past them, not a single concern in his mind. Koutetsu blinked. He dumbly said, "Wow. That's fast."

X

_Sakura!_ His mind shouting the same name over and over again. His nose sniffed the air as he ran towards the familiar building of Konoha Hospital_. Sakura! SAKURA!!! Where's SAKURA?! Where is she?! SAKURAAA!!!_

And he found her, walking with Hinata in the hospital hall.

"SAKURAAAA!!!"

Sakura quickly turned on her heel, stunned when Kiba suddenly appeared in front her. He was exhausted and his palms were bleeding. But what made her shocked was what on his back…

"Sa… Sakura…" Kiba panted, his vision blurred. Power evaporated from his body when he realized he succeeded to brought her back to Konoha, to the village's best medic… to Sakura… "Save… her…"

Thud! He fainted from exhaustion.

"Ki… Kiba-kun!!" Hinata quickly ran for his aid and Sakura reached out for Tenten's. "Hang in there! Kiba-kun!"

"You handle Kiba, I'll handle her!" Sakura quickly untied Tenten from Kiba's body. Sakura's emerald orbs glimmered with fear when she saw all of her wounds. _What happened?! These wounds…_ "Prepared the emergency room! She's in critical condition! Call Shizune-san! I need assistance right away! And… call Hyuuga Neji! NOW!"

X

Thud!! Hanabi kissed the ground once again. Neji folded his arms again and said, "Still. Your left is weak and you're not focusing. You're not going to learn anything if you get distracted like that."

Hanabi panted, groaning.

"It's near lunch time!" she scowled. "Can't we stop?"

"The lunch bell is still three minutes away," Neji's emotionless voice replied. "We have three minutes."

"Three minutes!" groaned Hanabi. "There's nothing we can do in three minutes!"

"There is if you stop groaning," said Neji curtly. Hanabi scowled again. Her cousin was really… REALLY a pain in the ass. "Now let's proceed before the bell…"

"NEJI-SAMA!!!" The shouting made Neji halted his movement. "NEJI-SAMA!!!"

Neji turned to face his servant and asked, "Yes? Anything wrong, Chiro?"

"Tenten-san!!!" Chiro screeched like mad. Neji's eyes immediately gain full attention at the call of her name. "Tenten-san was… She was… She was seriously wounded! She…"

There's no need to finish the last sentence. Neji was already on his way to the hospital, thinking of nothing but her.

X

Naruto fell to the hospital bench in front of the emergency room, utterly weary. Shikamaru sat beside him and Akamaru lied down on his feet. They were all worn-out but they won't take any rest before they know the progress of their comrade's condition.

"Yo, Guys…"

The two of them lifted their head when they heard Kiba's voice. He was leaning to Hinata for support and his hands were all bandaged. He looked exhausted yet he was there to know the latest news on Tenten. Hinata looked at Naruto and saw his pale face.

"Naruto-kun… you're poisoned," she said slowly, her face blushed. She gently let Kiba sat on the bench beside Shikamaru. "Let me cured you."

"I want to know Nee-chan's condition!" Naruto looked at the emergency room's door. "I can't leave!"

"Sakura-san is treating her now," said Hinata slowly. "Her wounds are grave but… but Sakura-san is a great medic… Let's trust her, Ok? And it won't help Tenten-san if you die because of poison… Not that I want you to die, Naruto-kun! But… I… mean… You need… need to be treated too… soo…"

Naruto finally nodded his head and grinned.

"Yep! Sakura-chan is a great medic!" he said. "No need to worry! Erm… Please, Hinata! Thank you!"

Hinata smiled and took Naruto's hand, leading him to another room for treatment. Naruto took a glance at the emergency room.

_Sakura-chan… we leave her to you… Save her…_

X

_Damn! DAMN!!!_

Sakura applied more chakra on her palm, tried her best to cure the wound but to no avail. Shizune watched helplessly beside her, concerned shone from her eyes.

"Sakura…"

"WHY?!" Sakura cried out of frustration. "Why?! We've extracted the poison, we've give her the antidote… But WHY?! Why can't we cure her?! Why won't her wounds closed?! DAMN IT!!! HEAL!!"

Her chakra spread on Tenten's body, desperately trying to heal the wounds. Whenever the wound closed, it will open again. It was the poison, she knew. But… she has extracted it, right? Then why… why the hell it won't closed?! Why…

"Sakura, give up already," Shizune touched Sakura's shoulder. "The poison already spread in her cells. We can't reach it… And the antidote is only temporary. We can't…"

"Shut the fuck up!!" snapped Sakura out of frustration. Her eyes were filled with tears. "We can't give up now! She's still alive, damn it! She's still alive!! And I won't let her die!! I won't!!"

Sakura tried to close the wounds once again, tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. She closed her eyes, clenched her jaw to hold her sob. Her hands trembled as it applied chakra on every wound, desperately trying to heal it. Tenten was her best friend… Ah, no, she was more like her older sister. She was there to help her and always ready with her smile. And now she… She…

"Don't die!!!" Sakura cried furiously, applying more chakra until she felt her body weakened. "Don't die, Tenten! I'll cure you! I'll cure you for sure!! I won't let you die! I…"

She stopped suddenly. Her eyes flew open when a warm but frail hand gently touched hers. Those soft brown eyes looked deep into hers, warm and peaceful.

"Ten… ten…" whispered Sakura, tears still flowed down her cheeks. Tenten smiled gently and said softly, "It's alright now, Sakura… Stop it…"

"What… What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted Sakura quickly. "I'll cure you! Now don't talk! I… I…"

"You'll hurt yourself," Tenten gently lifted Sakura's hand from her left chest. "It's alright… I know my condition... Don't hurt yourself further…"

"Hurt myself your hell!" Sakura held Tenten's hand tenderly, her eyes were full of grief. "I'll cure you… I'll… cure… you… Tenten… So don't say things like that… I'll cure you…"

She couldn't hold it anymore. She cried, burying her face on Tenten's shoulder and released all of her emotions. Tenten gently stroke her pink hair and whispered, "Thank you… Sakura… It's alright… It's okay… Everything is fine…"

"It's not fine!" Sakura sobbed on her shoulder. Her brain knew it's the end but her heart refused. Painfully. "It's not… fine, Tenten! It won't!! No… Don't gone… I… I'll do anything it takes to cure you… Just… stay with us here… stay…"

"You know it's over, Sakura… It's over for me… but not for you…" Tenten smiled gently when Sakura lifted her head from her shoulder. "It's alright, now… Everything will be fine… Now… will you… fulfill my request? I… I know I don't have much time left… You know it yourself…"

Sakura brushed the tears off her eyes and slowly nodded, tried her best not to sob. It was hard. She refused to let her go, refused to accept her failure of saving her. It was so sudden. So unexpected… So… But when she looked at her friend's eyes, looked at serene brown orbs… somehow deep in her heart she found tranquility, slowly fade the storm of emotion in her head. She looked at Tenten and said, "Just… tell me what to do."

X

"You… damn… leader!!"

SMACK! Shikamaru coughed a little when Neji send him crashing to the hospital wall. Neji pushed him hard against the wall, his lavender eyes shone with grief and anger. He lifted his clenched fist to the air, ready for a strike. Shikamaru did nothing to prevent him. He simply looked at the emergency room's door, his eyes impassive. The others could only watch helplessly, not even Lee or Sasuke dared to get near Neji. No one dared to stop a furious Hyuuga Neji.

"I thought I've told you to protect her!!" shouted Neji infuriatingly. "I thought I've told you to be careful, you lazy ass! I should've know it will end up this way… I should've known! She's wounded, damn it! Where the hell is your responsibility go?! WHERE?!"

Smack!! He hit him hard on the face. No ninjutsu, nothing. It's sheer power alone and it was filled with anger. Shikamaru winced at the sensation but make no move to dodge. He looked at Neji and said slowly, "I'm sorry… Neji…"

"SORRY?!" Neji pushed him harder. "It's that all that you can say?! How the hell should I…"

"It's my fault, Neji! Let him go!"

Neji turned to look at Naruto, slowly walked towards him with the help of Hinata.

"Your… fault?"

"Yes," said Naruto solemnly. His cerulean eyes glared back at Neji's pale lavender eyes. "My fault. I was paralyzed by the robber's poison and… and when they were about to stab me, She… She appeared before me and received all of the stabs to save me. It's my fault… so leave Shikamaru alone… It's not his fault. Nee-chan is wounded because of me."

_Nee-chan?_ Neji's pale eyes flickered by the saying. He closed his eyes; repress the fury in his heart. _Tenten… so you save him… _

Neji looked at Shikamaru again, his grip loosen slowly.

"I…"

Click…

The sound of emergency door flung open made everyone turned all of their attention completely. Sakura stood there, her eyes were emotionless. Nobody wants to know what was the meaning of that look. Neji frowned at her, his eyes searching for any hope… that was none.

"Tenten is awake," said Sakura impassively. No one shouted in joy. Her cold figure was not a good omen. "She… She wished to talk to all of you… Come in. She… doesn't have much time left."

And that settled everything. The last sentence was a confirmation of the worst thing in everyone's head.

X

* * *

Next: Heaven's Wishes. Tenten's Last Word and Neji's Promise

**Author's note: Sooo... I'm a very evil girl. Flame me if you want to, any review will do. But wait for the next chapter, OK? Jya... MATA NE!  
**


	13. Heaven's Wishes

**Author's Note: So the Cliffhanger Demon get the feedback. Yo, yo. This one is angsty and full of emotion. For all Tenten and Neji fans... I'm sorry for the OOCness... and everything.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor The 'Memorial Address' lyric by Ayumi Hamasaki which translated by Haruka in animelyrics. I choose the song because of the meaning, but the song itself doesn't fit in even though it's very good. Anyway... ENJOY!  
**

**Chapter 13**

A strong smell of medicine filled the enclosed room. There was no window there and the light that shone was from the lamps on the ceiling. Dozens of strange device filled the room but Shizune already tidied them so there's enough space for everyone: For Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Kiba, and Shikamaru. In the end of the room was a bed, covered by plain white sheet. On top of the bed was Tenten, barely breathing but still alive. For this time.

"Tenten," Neji found himself speaking with a hoarse voice, to his surprise. Something caught in his throath, aching in the same way as his heart now. His eyes observed her fragile body, examining every inch of her. Oh, how he tried his best not to cry when his eyes fell to the look of her calm and soft cocoa brown orbs.

"Neji," She replied softly, her voice was weak but steady. Neji smiled and sit on the side of her bed. He reached for her hand, shocked when he realized that it was his hand that trembled, not hers. "Neji… I'm sorry."

That's it. His defense crumbled. He fell to her stomach and cried, shifting all his body weight to his elbow consciously so that he won't push her wound. He didn't care whether the others will call him crybaby and laughed at him. He didn't care if his so-called 'cool prodigy' title was destroyed with these tears. It was about her… about him… about the two of them. He waited for her all day long, preparing for everything. Now… everything shattered to pieces so suddenly, so unexpectedly. It was supposed to be a good day. It was supposed to be an ordinary day. But why did it… turn like this?

Tenten closed her eyes briefly. She smiled and said, "Kiba… I'm sorry… I've… I've caused you trouble…"

"Fool! Ya caused nothin' on me!" Kiba shouted, pretending to be cheerful but he failed. He couldn't refuse the tears to flow nor the cracking in his voice. "Ya… Ya never caused any trouble, Nee-chan… It's me who had to say sorry… If I just…"

"Thank you," cut Tenten gently. She looked at Kiba tenderly. "Thank you… for being such a nice brother for me… You're a strong and good man, Kiba… Realized that… And don't drowned yourself in your regrets… You have a strong will… now used it… and be stronger… Isn't that… what you want to be?"

Kiba nodded slowly. He used his left hand to cover his eyes. His tears won't stop flowing.

"Shikamaru…" sighed Tenten, turned her gaze to the man. Shikamaru's body stiffened at her call. He, too, couldn't hold his tears much longer, especially when she called him in such a way that he knew he would miss her so much. "Thank you… for everything that you've done to me for all this years… and I'm sorry… I make you wounded again…"

"You really are such a fool," Shikamaru sniffled. "You didn't wound me, dumbass… You cured me…"

Tenten smiled. Her eyes softened.

"You always… a bitter but good guy… and you always have it hard… You, too… shouldn't blame yourself on everything… And… and sometimes… you have to ignore your laziness… Not all people are acceptance to it… And not all condition could be handle half-heartedly… You… You have a good leadership, Shikamaru… and… If you just… worked a little… I'm sure… you could do things perfectly… Because you can, Shikamaru."

"Fuck…" Shikamaru pushed his left palm to his left eyes. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. "You… You don't have to say it… damn… these tears…"

"Sakura… I'm sorry…" Tenten now turned to face Sakura. The pink-haired woman shook her head and said, "No… You shouldn't say that…"

"I… I owe you again… without even paying it back… I'm such… a fool…"

"If you keep saying sorry, then you really are a fool," Sakura smiled faintly, didn't even bother to stop her tears. "I thank you, Tenten… for being such a nice friend… and sister. And… And stop giving speeches on me. I know what you will say. For crying out loud, how long do you think we've been together?"

Tenten chuckled a little. She didn't mind when the wound on her stomach opened again. In fact, she couldn't feel anything now…

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

Tenten grinned when she heard the reply. Sasuke… was always an ice-block.

"Take care of Sakura… She's soft… and gentle… So… just like a fragile glass… handle with care, Ok? I know you could…"

"You know you can trust that to me," Sasuke nodded. He closed his eyes. "And thank you, Tenten. Thank you…"

A simple look was enough for both of them. Tenten coughed and slowly said, "And… Ino…"

"Don't call me like that!" Ino cried, kneeled down beside her bed and touched her cheek gently. "Oh, come on, Tenten! Stop it already! Snap out of it! Don't talk like you're going to die! I can't bear it! Damn it!"

Tenten smiled faintly and said, "Emotional as usual, Ino… That's how I will remind you…"

"Reckless, airhead, dumb!!" shouted Ino furiously towards Tenten. "But gentle… loving… protective… and strong… that's how… _I_ will remind _you_, Tenten… Fuck it already! You're my sister! How could I forget you? Doing such a dramatic good bye… you're… you're such an airhead! This is not a soap opera! So stop making me cry like a baby! I curse you! I curse you so bad!!"

Tenten patted her affectionately on her head. Ino closed her eyes and touched Tenten's face gently. She smiled and said, "I can't… keep you here, right? You can't even lift you hand high… You can't even... hug me, eh? Do the best that you know… I won't hold you back."

"Thank you… Ino," Tenten smiled warmly. She then looked at Naruto tenderly. "And now… Naruto…"

Naruto looked back at her and said slowly, "Nee-chan… I'm sor…"

"No, Naruto…" Tenten cut off his sentence. "No. Come here, will you? Come closer… Let me touch you."

Naruto puzzled a little but he stepped closer, kneeled beside Ino. Tenten rubbed his blonde hair lovingly and said, "You… saved me… Naruto. Thank you… Thanks to you… the last two days… was the brightest day of my life. I never… felt this free before. Thank you."

"Nee-chan…" Naruto could only looked at her. "Nee-chan… I'm the one who had to thank you. I…"

"Naruto," Her voice gently cut Naruto's sentence. She smiled. "Have someone told you… how precious you are? Now… let me tell you once again, Naruto… There are two things in my life… that you greatly influenced. One… is Neji. Thank you, Naruto… for releasing him from his darkness… And two… is my heart. I… I can't thank you big enough for what you've done to me in the last two days… I… I waited for such a long time… and then… I feel it again, Naruto… in the last two days… I'm… alive… Fully alive…"

Tenten reached her weapon pouch and slowly handed it down to Naruto. Her hand shook from the pouch's weight. Her power slowly fading away… and she knew her limit was close.

"I don't have anything else… so I'll give it to you," said Tenten slowly. "It was supposed to be Shizuo-kun's… and I made it myself… It's old, but strong… but… accept it, will you? I… I have nothing else… to give… cough!"

Blood was spilled to the white sheet. Sakura closed her eyes. She clutched her left chest and sobbed quietly._ Her limit was close… She'll be gone… in a minute…_

"Hinata… take care of Naruto…" Her voice cracked. She rubbed Naruto's hair for the last time. "You're timid and shy… but you have your inner strength… And… Be confident, Hinata… You're strong… and all you need is believe."

Hinata timidly nodded her head. She touched Tenten's hand softly and sent her chakra to keep her a little longer. She smiled and said, "I will, Tenten-san."

"And… now… Lee…"

Lee cried furiously when she called his name. He looked at her brown eyes and said, "Tenten… I… I… I'm sorry…"

"What for, Lee?" Tenten smiled gently. "You did nothing wrong… You're a perfect teammate… and you're my… brother… You helped Neji and me in the mission… but you helped us more out of it. You're… indeed… in your springtime of youth… so don't wither… Lee… And… Lee… Tell Gai-Sensei… I… I'm happy… and thankful… That I'm assigned to his team… And know you… and Neji… Tell him… He was the best sensei… he was… the best father…"

Lee nodded vigorously. He sobbed and said, "Thank you, Tenten… I… I was a loner… but you and Neji-kun… You and Neji-kun… We… We are a team, right? We will always be…"

"Yes… always be…" Tenten softly replied. She now looked at her stomach, to the figure of her lover… He was still crouched on her stomach but his tears had dried… "Neji…"

"Tenten… you're not going to die, right?" Neji's voice was hoarse once again. His lavender eyes slowly lifted to meet hers. "Tell me it's all just a trick… Tell me… Please, Tenten… Stop this already… It's not funny…"

Tenten's eyes softened. She touched his wet cheek and softly said, "I'm sorry, Neji… I hurt you again…"

"You released me…" Neji now lifted her to his lap gently. His eyes were filled with tears again. "How could you wound me? But… just… don't go, Tenten… Stay here with me… Please… I… I have a lot of things that I want to do with you… Together…"

"If I said I don't want to stay… then I'll be lying, Neji…" Tenten cupped his face gently. Her breath shallowed in even second passing by and her grip slowly weakened. "But… I… We… we can't stop the time… now, can't we? And… I… I… I won't regret things that I've done… I… I…"

"I know," Neji kissed her gently. He closed his eyes. "You… You've done what you had to do… But still, Tenten… I… I can't… I… won't let you go… I won't! Don't leave me, Tenten… Don't leave me… You'll leave me alone again… Don't, Tenten… I… I love you…"

"I know… cause I do too," Tenten smiled, her soft brown eyes now filled with tears themselves. "I… Neji… looked at me, Honey… Look at me…"

Neji slowly lifted his eyes and looked at her orbs. He was shock to know that they talked… that way. Simply by staring at each other… And… and how it hurt him. His tears flowed freely now and he didn't know why it wouldn't stop. He held her closer when he felt her blood dripped to his hand… When he realized her chakra was fading away…

"Your eyes… don't let them filled with anger and hatred again, Neji…" said Tenten softly. She kissed him briefly and coughed, spilled more blood than the last cough. "Your eyes is the most powerful part of you… Don't let it drowned again, Neji… You're free now… so… don't… caged yourself, ok? Don't hate anyone, Neji… Promise… me…"

She coughed again and nausea caught her. She closed her eyes. Her time… Neji kissed her trembling lips and said, "I promise… Tenten… I promise… I love you…"

"Neji… how I… I thank you for everything… yet there's nothing I could give…" Tenten slowly lifted Neji's right sleeve, her fingers traced his strong arm longingly. "This is… the least that I could give you… Neji… But again, I…"

She shivered when her wounds opened again, blood rushed out like a river. Neji painfully closed his eyes. He couldn't bear it… Her body was weakening, and the fact is killing him. He opened his eyes again when he felt her hand on his right arm, writing something with her blood. It was long and written in old letters. She slowly lifted his right hand and wrote something on his palm. She pressed her hand firmly with his and said, "Fuuin."

Pain shot his nerves when the writing shrunk to the kanji on his palm. Tenten coughed again, her hand still on his palm and she delivered her remaining chakra to the seal. Her free hand cupped Neji's cheek. She smiled and said softly, "The first cabinet of my smithy, Neji… The seals to open it… are… snake… rooster… horse… dog… rabbit… and rooster… That's all that I… could give you… I'm… sorry…"

"Don't say it, Tenten… Don't…" Neji kissed her. He held her closer, feeling her random heartbeat and shallow breathing. It's her time… "Don't say anything…"

"And… Neji…" Now all of her wounds were wide open and she was soaked in her own blood. She was crying, but she smiled… a warm smile… "This… is… my final… will… Neji… Please… Honey… Please…" Her body shook violently. Her blood spurred out of her mouth, dripping to Neji's arm. Her eyes still looked as gentle as ever, affectionately returning the warm gaze of his lavender eyes… "Use… your strength… to protect, Neji… Please… with my present… and your talent… please, Neji… please… protect… my family…"

And she coughed for the last time, sending her last breath to evaporate into the air. For the time that feels like an eternity, her eyes were closed… And she will never open it again. She was gone, forever…

X

_**I fell asleep that night, my heart full of unease**_

_**I remember dreaming a sad, sad dream**_

_**That morning, the telephone's ring broke the silence**_

_**My premonition had become real**_

_**Leaving the scars that will never disappear from my heart**_

_**You vanished alone to become a star**_

It was a cloudy day in summer. Cloudy, just like the ambiance of Konoha that day. Everyone was gathering in front of the town's tombstone. An opened coffin lied in front of them; the body inside it was cold and lifeless. A big photo was placed on the tombstone, the photo of the woman everyone knew.

_**So this is goodbye - you've gone to a place where I'll never see you again**_

_**I still can't even accept the chill of parting forever**_

_**I wanted you to tell me, I didn't care if it was a lie**_

_**That you definitely loved me**_

_**Just once is all I ask**_

Neji's eyes were empty, gazed blankly towards the body of his girl. His hand was on his trouser's pocket, gripping on something. Beside him was Lee and Gai-Sensei, amazingly silent as they, too, gazed inside the coffin. Naruto stood not so far away, his eyes showed sorrow and grief. Beside him was the crying Hinata, unable to steady herself. Sasuke stood at Naruto's other side, cold and motionless. Somehow his usually emotionless eyes now shone in sorrow and lost. His hand was entwined with Sakura's. The girl's eyes were wet but she wasn't crying. She looked at the coffin too and mumbled a few words that were too faint to be heard. Ino stood beside her along with her team. She was crying on Chouji's shoulder, soaking the man's shirt with her tears. Chouji himself looked sadly towards the coffin. Shikamaru beside him was emotionless, stiff and stoic. On the right side, far away from everyone's sight, were Kiba and Akamaru. They crouched in the shadow but everyone knew they were drowned in their own sadness but not willing to express it widely. Other Jounins and Chuunins were there too, along with several ANBU. Kakashi-sensei was there, along with Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. And in front of everyone was Tsunade-sama, looking older than usual and her face was wet from crying. She looked inside the coffin sorrowfully, recognizing very well the face inside it.

_**The sadness that probably will never end closes the curtain**_

_**The cold of the changing season penetrates my body like a knife, but**_

"On this day… we are here to mourn over the lost of a friend, a lover, a strong fighter, and most importantly… a family member known as Tenten," The Godaime paused to take her breath. When she continued again, her voice was cracked and hoarse. "She was… a very kind and cheerful woman. She was there to aid everyone… and was reliable in every situation. She could handle her problems brilliantly, yet she accepts whatever assistance we give her. She was an excellent kunoichi… and also an excellent friend. Although she was an orphan, she has showed us the true meaning of being a family. She has showed us the true meaning of being a Leaf Shinobi… of being the wielder of the spirit of fire… May her soul rest in eternal peace and her memory reside in our hearts."

_**That was a summer day that I will never forget**_

_**The sky kept crying, because I couldn't**_

_**After all, it was so much like the dream I had**_

_**Even now, I still can't manage to let the tears out**_

The Godaime gave her final respect. Behind her was Hyuuga Hiashi and followed by Neji. On his turn, Neji froze for quiet a long time. After a good long while, he took something out from his pocket, a little box.

_**So this is goodbye - even your final words cannot reach me**_

_**Making me feel how much parting forever hurts**_

_**I wanted you to tell me, I didn't care if it was a lie**_

_**That you never regretted the days we spent together**_

_**Just once is all I ask**_

"Tenten… it's ironic, isn't it?" he said faintly, opening the box with his thumb. Inside it was a pair of ring, beautiful and well made. "When I thought I could propose you… Here you are, Tenten… in your deep slumber… your perpetual slumber…"

_**Please tell me why, until the very end**_

_**All you left behind for me was memories**_

Neji leaned in slowly. He took her cold hand and slid the ring to her finger. It fitted her. He smiled sadly and said, "No matter what happen to you, Tenten… I love you… and there will be no other woman than you. So… although you're gone… this ring will only belong to you. No one else, sweetheart… No one else… Forever it will be…"

_**So this is goodbye - you've gone to a place where I'll never see you again**_

_**I still can't even accept the chill of parting forever**_

_**I wanted you to tell me, I didn't care if it was a lie**_

_**That you definitely loved me**_

_**Just once is all I ask**_

Strangely, the sky suddenly sends drops of tears to the earth. One of them fell on top of Tenten's cheek, flowed gently to her chin like tears. Neji's eyes softened when he saw it. A painful smile crept up his face. _So the heaven… becoming the part of your name… is not for nothing, right? Thank you… I love you…_

_**This is all a bad dream,**_

_**And I have yet to wake - please, tell me so**_

X_**  
**_

The rain was heavy but Neji walked slowly down the sidewalk, ignoring his wet outfit. The town was surprisingly silent and empty, probably because of the rain. When Neji finally arrived at the garden, his lavender eyes softened. Dozens of memories flooded his mind, reflecting like a movie. He turned his gaze to the path towards the training ground. He felt a tug on the side of his lips almost immediately. The training ground was their sacred place, their haven… They grew there together…

"What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto inhaled deeply when Neji greeted him coldly. He rubbed his neck and without looking at the glassy orbs, he said, "I'm sorry, Neji… I can't save her… I can't move that time… and… and she received the impact for me… I'm sorry… I'm really… really sorry…"

Neji closed his eyes and let out his infamous snort. He looked at the crying sky and smiled.

"I know you are… but you don't need to apologize to me," he said slowly. Naruto lifted his head. "She died… in the way she wants to. You are… the resemblance of her previous brother. She can't let you die. If you're in trouble… then she'll come for you. No one could prevent her to do that. In the beginning, she's a hot-blooded woman. She won't surrender to others if she wants to do something… That's why don't blame yourself. She wanted to save you that time and no one could stop her. She died from protecting you, her brother. Maybe… that's the best that could happen to her in the end of her life. She doesn't regret it… so I hope you won't too."

Naruto looked at him for a while and said slowly, "Are you… mad at me?"

Neji glanced at Naruto and said, "If I said I don't… I'll be lying. But if I said yes, then I'm lying too. I… I guess I'm not mad at you… well, not fully at you. I'm mad at fate. Yes, mad at fate… hate this fucking fate. This uchangeable fate always hit me at times like this… The first one was my father… and now Tenten. Sucks, ne? But life goes on… and I have promised her I won't fill my day with hatred anymore. Anyway… being mad at you won't change anything. She won't be alive anymore and moreover, if I kill you, maybe I'll get kicked in the heaven. So… it's alright, Naruto. I slowly find my solace when I remembered her."

Neji continued his walk, leaving Naruto behind. The blonde haired boy watched his back and suddenly shouted, "Where are you going?"

"Her place," answered Neji without stopping. The rain soaked into his outfit, but he knew it wasn't the reason why his body felt really heavy all of a sudden. "I have things to take care of."

X

Somehow, the room still smelled like a rose. The white eyes wiped his surrounding, memorizing every single inch of it in his head. She lived here… but now no one will go home to this house anymore. Neji walked to the side door, smoothly slide it open. The lawn was muddy because of the still falling rain and her herbs almost drowned. Neji smirked. He remembered how she exploded in fury when Lee accidentally stepped on her herbs. She then began a very long speech about how beneficial those herbs were—the length of the speech beat his own speech of fate. Neji walked down the pathway to the small bulding at the back of her house, her smithy. He touched the door's handle and gently pushed it to step into the room.

The room was pitch black because the forge was out. No smell of molten coil and no sound of hammer smashing a red burning metal. Neji's eyes landed on a cabinet under an opened scroll with '_sharpen your blade and sharpen yourself_' writing written on it. He walked slowly to it, examining every inch of the smithy. Many scrolls hanged open on the wall, their colour blurred because of the smoke of the forge. Neji finally stood in front of the cabinet and clasped his hands in front of his chest.

Snake… rooster… horse… dog… rabbit… rooster…

_Click._

The cabinet opened itself and a long slender box slid out of it smoothly. Neji caught it, amazed when he realized the box was quite heavy. He placed it on top of the cabinet, looking at the lid carefully. His fingers traced the soft carving, admiring the beauty of it. He saw the kanji written on it and understood right away. It said 'dragon'. He made the dragon seal and the lid slid itself open. The time he saw what's inside, he inhaled sharply.

It was a magnificent sword. It was blue in color and the carving of a dragon figure along the blade emphasized its beauty and glory. The handle was covered by silk and the hilt shaped like a dragon head. It's a double-sided razor sword and how it shines in the dark. The wooden sheath was carefully placed underneath the sword—the beauty of the carved wood almost equal with that of the sword. Neji traced his hand on the blade, letting the cold sensation flowed through his fingertips. A strong aura emanated from the sword. It was indeed her creation. No other blacksmith could make something this beautiful and powerful. She was always a skillful one.

And there he saw it, a piece of paper stuck in the very corner of the box. Neji took it slowly and opened it to reveal her messy handwriting.

**Yoooo!! Neji!!**

**How is it?! Is it good? Is it bad? If you say the latter, I'll kill you! It's my masterpiece, damn it! It took years of processing to make it! I really give my all to this baby. Just watch out if you don't like it!!**

Neji smirked. He could imagine the way she shouted all the words there if she was still alive.

**Ah well, ANYWAY! This sword is my present for our fifth anniversary to express my gratitude to you! This baby is a powerful one because it's no ordinary sword. It reacts to my seal and it works with your chakra. Well, you better practice with it soon to master it since I know you're not the man for swordmanship. But hey, what else can I give you?**

_Being here with me… is the best present. If only… _Neji closed his eyes for a while and continued his reading.

**Oh yeah, don't overuse it, Neji. I know how you always push yourself to the limit but this baby is not a toy! You could die from exhaustion if you push yourself while using it. Hey… I'm not going to be around you everytime to guard you now, aren't I? So be careful, Neji. The more detail about the sword is at the back of this letter. So READ and ENJOY!!**

**Ps: Don't use it to show off your arrogance, Neji! I make this baby not for that purpose! You'll know the purpose later on.**

_I know it already, Tenten… I know it already…_

Neji took the sword with his right hand, lifted it to the air. A sudden surge of power blasted from the sword, wrapped his hand in bluish aura. The seal that Tenten created before her death reacted, growing like the seal of Orochimaru slowly to his upper arm. His left hand took the wooden sheath, gripped it tightly until it hurts. He sheathed the sword carefully, eyeing how the aura slowly disappeared.

_**"Use… your strength… to protect, Neji… Please… with my present… and your talent… please, Neji… please… protect… my family…"**_

He was always been a guardian. He was the guardian of The Hyuuga Main Family. He was the guardian of The Byakugan. He was the guardian of his clan's glory. It was his purpose of living, to guard and to protect. And now she added another purpose in his life. He will guard not only The Hyuuga, not only the Byakugan…

_I'll protect your family, Tenten… No, OUR family. With my strength and your sword… In the name of your grave and my life, I'll protect Konoha. I promise._

X

* * *

**Author's note: If you think it's over, then you are wrong! Don't you want to know about the sword? About Neji's life after this? About his angst? His feelings? About... Ah well, if you don't want to then it's fine. Just send me review to stop then I'll stop here. If you review to continue, then I'll continue. (although there's a BIG possibility I'll keep continuing this fic. But... if you insist so much... but... HEHEHEHE!! ANYWAY!!W!) All up to you all! So review, alright? JANE!**_  
_


	14. Days of Memories

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! This chapter is about Neji's life after Tenten's death. For all the poeple who reviewed me... THANKS A LOT!!! LUV U ALL!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yo, yo! If I own Naruto... if I own Naruto... urm... dunno. Coz I don't own it! Hahahahaha!!! (?) Ignore this psycho.  
**

**Chapter 14**

"Don't go there, Hyouji! Wait!!"

The blonde boy ran away, grinning a fox-like grin that similar to his father's. He ran and ran. His lavender eyes didn't look ahead, so it's obvious if he…

BUMP!!

The boy landed harshly on the wooden floor after that impact. The man he ran into bent down towards him and said, "Are you Ok, Hyouji-sama?"

The boy looked up and a second later he threw his brightest smile. He yelled gleefully, "Neji-ojii-san!!!!"

"Not ojii-san1, Hyouji-sama, it's oji-san2," Hyuuga Neji gave out a sigh. He took the five years old boy to his arms, held him high above the ground.

"Hyouji! Didn't Mom tell you to wait? You… Oh, Neji-nii-san."

Hinata appeared from the corner, looking surprise when she found Neji. She smiled warmly nevertheless.

"I'm sorry if Hyouji did any trouble to you, Neji-nii-san," She took the squealing Hyouji from Neji's arms gently. Neji shook his head and answered, "Not at all. Don't worry about it."

Hinata smiled. Hyouji wriggled in her arms, shouting, "Lemme down!! Lemme down!!"

"Where's Naruto?" asked Neji, his eyes scanned the surrounding. Hinata let out a sigh and answered, "Amegakure's army is approaching from the north, but the fight with Iwagakure still hasn't finished yet. He's assigned to the second squad against the invading Amegakure Shinobi to halt them and give our first squad some time to annihilate Iwagakure's force."

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly. He was just come back from the six month long mission in the battlefield himself and that news quite disturbed him. Hinata examined his body carefully and then said, "Don't push yourself, Neji-nii-san. You're exhausted and your body is wounded. Take a rest for a while. You're just coming back from a very long trip, take it easy. Urm… I… I can cure you now if you want to… or maybe you want to take a bath first? The servant will prepare it for you."

"A… Thank you, Hinata-sama," Neji smiled and nodded. "I think I'll take a bath first."

He patted Hyouji's head warmly and walked towards his room. His Hyuuga robe was torn in some places and bruises colored his body. A nice hot bath will do wonder to him. He slided his room's door open, stepped inside. The sunshine light the rooms since the window was left wide open by the maid. Neji slowly put his pack on the wooden floor beside his futon and took off his traveling cape. His eyes flew to the cabinet, wiped the photo frames that standing neatly on top of it. His gaze landed on the photo that he treasured dearly.

"I'm home, Tenten," he said softly and took off his glove which he only used on his right hand to cover the dragon seal. He carefully placed the sacred sword beside her photo. His eyes softened. Whenever he looked at that picture, no matter how many years has it passed since her death, he still felt that same feeling in his heart…

"_**What are you doing here, Neji?" The thirteen years old Tenten folded her arms. "You're dozing in this kind of time!! Wake your ass up!!"**_

"_**Oh, GEEZ!!! You're always like that!" Fourteen years old Tenten raised her eyebrow. "Loosen up a bit, will ya? We're not living twice!"**_

"_**HEEEEYYY!!!" The sixteen years old Tenten jumped from tree limb to tree limb. "I SAID YOU GUYS ARE GOING TOO FAST!!!"**_

_**The eighteen years old Tenten looked at him with her soft brown eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen from his kiss. With a warm smile on her lips, she softly said, "I love you too… Neji."**_

_Tenten…_ Neji opened his eyes from the sudden flashback. He smiled. _You're doing good up there, aren't you? I'm OK here… although I miss you like mad at some occasion. Still, I can't believe… that it's already six years since you're gone…_

Yes, it was six years since her death and many things happened during the gap. Naruto and Hinata got married three months after her funeral. They had a son that they named Hyouji and Hinata was pregnant again now. Shikamaru court Temari three years ago and now living in Suna, creating a stronger bond with her brothers. Ino and Chouji get enganged—The former usually groaned about how unfortunate she is, caught in an arrange marriage yet she couldn't help but smiling happily when the wedding is announced. Kiba became a greater veterinarian than his sister and now living happily with his wife, a beautiful kunoichi from the Hidden Waterfall Village. Aburame Shino congrats him at his marriage, only to reveal his own up-coming marriage with Fire daimyo's daughter. Sasuke and Sakura had their own family of four but Sasuke still wanted more children—He meant it when he say he wants to rebuild the Uchiha Clan. Amazingly, THE Rock Lee also found his match—a wedding singer that he met at Naruto's wedding ceremony. Talk about fate.

Unfortunately, not all things were good. Konoha's unstable relationship with Iwagakure and Amegakure finally broke into the Fourth Ninja War. To make thing worse, the two hidden village made their alliance with Kumo just two days ago. The war's condition didn't seem so bright. Thankfully, Konoha always had a pack of powerful shinobi in its arsenal and its relationship with Suna was unbreakable—remember: the Kazekage's sister was Shikamaru's wife and The Kazekage himself was a close friend of Naruto… Suna offered their army for Konoha's back up without a second thought. Nonetheles, a war is a war. A lot of casualties fell for the last two years and most of them are youngster. It was something that everyone regret, but inevitable.

Neji took off his Hyuuga robes and plunged himself into the bathtub. The warm water absorbed all of his fatigue. He was all worn-out but he knew everything was far from over. The war was still raging outside and it endangered Konoha. There's only one thing that he should do.

Neji lifted his right hand and looked at the Kanji writing of 'dragon' on his palm. He then clenched his fist and said, "I will protect Konoha, Tenten. With all my life… I'll protect our family."

X

When he walked to the living room, all servants bowed down to him with full respect. Although he's a Bunke, it was clear that he was a respected member of this clan. No one has pride that surpasses him and no one has a talent that conquers him. No one will interfere his decision once he made up his mind. Not even Hiashi-sama that waiting for him at the living room. There was a time when Hiashi set up an arrange marriage for him but he stood on his decision. No woman will marry him except Tenten and that's final. It took years for Hiashi to finally admit his failure of getting him a bride. But now they turned out just fine.

"Good afternoon, Hiashi-sama," Neji bowed down politely the moment he stepped in. Hiashi nodded his head and replied, "Good afternoon, Neji. I see that you just arrived. How was your mission doing?"

"It was fine," Neji took a seat in a sofa at the opposite of Hiashi's. At the corner of his eyes he could see Hinata nursing Hyouji patiently. "Although I think the war itself doesn't."

Hiashi exhaled soundly and nodded his head.

"Yes…" his voice sounded tired. "You're right. The outcome of this war is unpredictable for everyone. Konoha… or Iwa and Rain… The Godaime has it hard at times like this… I wish she already chosen the next Hokage to help her. No matter how young she looks… she still needs some rest."

Neji closed his eyes. The last time he saw The Godaime was six months ago when he received his mission. She looked tired and depressed. Maybe choosing another Hokage was a good choice. She wasn't young anymore, after all.

"Neji-ojii-san!!!!"

_Now, am I old myself?_ Neji could only sigh when Hyouji yelled his name with the wrong suffix and jumped to his lap. The little boy then began to tug his hair and shouting his name (still ojii-san) over and over again. Hinata smiled and said, "Hyouji misses you so much, Neji-nii-san. Please excuse him."

"It's fine… right, Hyouji-sama?" Neji released his hair from the boy's finger and sat him on his lap properly. Hyouji grinned from ear to ear and shouted, "Neji-ojii-san… came back flom wall, lite? But Neji-ojii-san still can play with Hyouji, lite?"

"Ah, I wonder if I can, Hyouji-sama… I'm a little busy these days," said Neji gently. The boy furrowed his eyebrow started to pound him with all his might, shouting, "Neji-ojii-san is cluel! Neji-ojii-san is an enyemy! Enyemy!! Hyouji hate Neji-ojii-san! Jii-san is cruel!!!"

_Ah, shit. Now you completely call me ojii-san. Really, do I look that old? I'm still twenty eight, for heaven's sake!_

Hiashi laughed wholeheartedly and said, "Now, now! Hyouji-kun! I'm your Ojii-san, ne? Stop pounding your ji-san! Ojii-san is different with oji-san, Dear Boy! Ojii-san is here! Come here, Boy! Come to your Grandfather!"

Hyouji shook his head and quickly hugged Neji tightly and shouted, "Iieee!! Jii-san!! Hyouji wants Neji-ojii-san! Hyouji miss Neji-ojii-san, Jii-san!"

Despite himself, Neji could feel his eyes softened. _Well, it's fine then, as far as this boy is happy. Ojii-san or Oji-san just doesn't matter._

"Good afternoon, Hiashi-sama, Neji-sama, Hinata-sama," Chiro appeared by the doorway, bowed down deeply towards the three adults in the living room. "My deepest apology to intervere in this kind of time but there's a sudden call from Hokage-sama for Neji-sama."

Neji arched his eyebrow. He just got back and now another mission call him. _The war has worsened, I guess. No helping it. _He slowly got up, tidying his Hyuuga robe.

"You haven't even taken a single break, Neji-nii-san," Hinata took the squealing Hyouji from his lap, looking concern. "Is it okay with you?"

"Hn."

_For Konoha, I'm always okay._

X

Fifteen children in front of him all look nervous. Neji folded his arms and arched his eyebrow.

"All of them for the wall patrol?" he asked monotonously. Sasuke nodded. "What are their ranks?"

"Chuunins," Sasuke sighed. His onyx eyes showed disapproval when he said that. The kids in front of him were between ten to thirteen years old. Chuunins? He graduated from the Academy at the age of twelve and all of the ninjas in front him were Chuunins?! For crying out loud, they can't even do Chidori like the GENIN him! Hah! Neji caught his expression and understood straight away. He couldn't help but smirked.

"Our Jounins and other Chuunins were out in the war so our defense now is kind of thin," Sakura explained the situation slowly. She sighed. "Since… the three of us are here, Tsunade-sama gives the job to us. We have to lead them throughout the patrol."

"Three squads, then five each," Neji closed his eyes. "How long is each shift? And where does each team assign to?"

"Since there are only three squads, we're doing it all day," Another sighs from Sakura. "Anyway, when this day is over, other Jounins must've get back from the battlefield already so we could have a rest all day long as a payback. Gosh, all of us just get back from the S-Rank mission and now we have to keep guard all day… I'm totally exhausted… and the kids back home worried me… and I miss them… and…"

"So let's get things down already," Sasuke cut off his wife's scowling. He, too, looked tired and annoyed. "Let's split. I'll take south as a base. I guess Sakura will take north and you'll take west, Hyuuga. I don't care whomever we're with. We'll rotate constantly till nightfalls when we'll guard our side only… This is annoying. Spread."

X

The sky was bright and everything else seemed fine. Neji narrowed his eyes slightly as he jumped from tree limb to tree limb, followed by five young chuunins. He applied chakra on his feet and stomped them on Konoha's wall. He deftly jumped to the top of the wall and stood calmly, watching the woods in the outskirt of Konoha. His five companions finally made it to the top and stood beside him, slightly panting in their effort to keep with his pace.

"Hyuuga-sama, anything wrong?" said one of them, a brown eyed blonde girl. "You stopped so suddenly…"

Neji didn't answer at all. He was so sure there's something behind the west wall. His vein at the side of his eyes began to react unconsciously, ready to form the Byakugan. A moment later he finally released it, scanned his surrounding thoroughly. Nothing was wrong… or there was? He looked at the Chuunins, eyeing them carefully. After a while he closed his eyes. Maybe he just over suspicious… He had to admit that whenever he's with any child, he became very alert to the tiniest thing… ever since her death.

"Hyuuga-sama?"

"Nothing," Neji replied. His eyes turned to the setting sun. They were in the west wall of Konoha—rotating with the other two groups as scheduled. It seemed like their time was perfect: in the same time as when the sun slowly disappeared into the horizon…

"_**Do you see that, Neji?" Tenten raised her hand and pointed to the faint star not so far from the setting sun. Neji replied, "Hn."**_

"_**Beautiful isn't it?" She smiled longingly. Her brown orbs reflected the setting sun. "Venus always fascinated everyone… at night it is the brightest of them all. When the sun sets, it's the first one that everyone sees… But then, it's not even a star. It just a coward that mimicking the others, cheating, and shining to charm everyone… desperately. Still, no matter how it shines, it's still not a star."**_

"_**I know," muttered Neji, didn't put a single interest. "It's a planet. It just borrows the light of the sun."**_

_**Tenten laughed heartedly. She touched his cheek gently. Her eyes were soft and affectionate. But somehow, Neji didn't want to see another emotion that dwelled in those lovable orbs. He didn't understand it, but he didn't like it at all…**_

"_**Neji… do I borrow yours?"**_

The pale lavender eyes still gazed silently to the sun. The emotionless gaze hid the storm of feeling inside his heart. His fists tighten without him knowing it.

"Hyuuga-sama?"

That made Neji snapped back to reality. All five Chuunins behind him eyeing him carefully. They looked very anxious. A boy with blonde hair asked, "Enemies?"

"No," answered Neji slowly. He closed his eyes. "It's save."

All of his subordinate didn't look satisfied. But they decided not to say anything though. Nobody dared. Neji turned around against the beautiful scenery and said, "Let's go."

X

The moon was high on the sky, shining behind the clouds. The fire crackling in front of him, radiating lights around the small camp near the west wall. His translucent eyes traced the smooth carved on his sword's sheath. _So beautiful and powerful… just like herself_.

"Hyuuga-sama?"

"Hn," Neji closed his eyes, turned off his Byakugan. A black haired boy with a scar at the edge of his right eye anxiously walked to him. His four other comrade already deep in slumber, curling comfortably in their sleeping bag. He rubbed his neck shyly and said, "Urm… you… better rest. I heard that you just came back from a long mission in the battlefield so… so… let me switch place with you. I can stay awake, Sir. Not to worry!"

Neji glanced at the boy quietly.

"Sit beside me."

The boy blinked.

"Sir?"

"Sit beside me," Neji repeated, reverted his gaze at the sword. After convincing himself the Hyuuga Genius won't scold him, the boy finally sat beside him. For a long thirty minutes both of them were silent. The boy was too afraid to ask anything and Neji… well, silent was his part after all.

"What's your name, Kid?"

The boy almost jumped from his feet. He quickly turned his head towards Neji and nervously said, "S-S-Shin, Sir! Shin!"

"Shin?" The white eyes slowly turned to look at him. "What about your surname?"

"Aa… I have none, Hyuuga-sama!" Shin grinned, his hand messed up his own hair. Neji's eyes flickered at the statement. "I… I'm an orphan, Sir."

"An orphan…" Neji slowly reverted his gaze at his sword. His eyes showed a painful distant look. "Fate… sure know how to mess someone's heart…"

Shin stopped his hand. He looked at Neji, puzzled. Slowly he said, "Anything wrong, Sir? I… I apologize if…"

"No, not at all," Neji smiled. Shin went flabbergasted for a while. He never knows that Hyuuga Neji can smile. "It's just that…" The prodigy lifted his sword. "The creator of this sword… was also an orphan."

Shin's eyes widen. He then smiled and said, "That sword is wonderful. Even the sheath is beautiful…"

"Right… just like herself," mumbled Neji, low but loud enough for Shin to hear. The boy arched his eyebrow and said, "A woman?"

Neji nodded slowly and threw another smile. He glanced at the sky.

"Yes, a wonderful woman… very wonderful…"

Shin could hear the faint sadness in his leader's voice. He slowly asked, "Where is she now?"

Neji chuckled a little. He closed his eyes and said, "If the stars really are the deceased people we loved… then there she is, amongst them. Shining in the darkness…"

"Aa…" Shin quickly averted his gaze elsewhere. "I… I'm sorry."

Another silence filled the air. The two of them drowned in their own mind, didn't say a word. They stayed like that maybe for hours, but none of them bothered. It seemed like they understood each other, just by being silent. It was odd, but somehow Shin found it relaxing and comfy. Although Hyuuga Neji looked like a very cold person, it turned out that he was a warm man inside. If only one could touch it in his heart by understanding him a little.

"It's lonely, is it… by having no one," Neji threw a branch to the crackling fire. Shin looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Ah… if we think about it that way, then that's what we feel!" he put his hands at the back of his head. "Ma, I never feel that way! I have everyone here in Konoha! All of them are so nice to me… so why should I feel lonely? I have everyone here as my family! Instead of thinking about how I lonely I am since birth… isn't it better to just open ourself? That's what I feel. We have each other anyway…"

Neji's translucent eyes softened. He smiled sincerely and closed his eyes.

"That's good… you really are like her," his voice was warm. Shin turned to look at him, a little puzzled. "Why do you become a ninja? What's your nindo, Shin?"

"My nindo?" Shin raised his eyebrow. He glanced at the sky. "Well… I never really think about it. All I want is… a job. I want to have a job so I can live. But… urm… I never really think about my nindo…"

"Then you still lack of the pride of Konoha," Neji suddenly turned his head and looked at the boy before him. Shin's eyes widen once more. "Nindo… is the purpose of your life. Nindo is what makes a ninja exist… that's what I believe. You are yet to become a true ninja. You have your techniques and everything but without a purpose? I guess… it's all become a waste, then."

"Ah… I…" Shin opened his mouth absently. "I…"

"It's alright if you are yet to find your nindo," Neji slowly stood up. He strapped his sword back to its place—horizontally behind him, just like how Kakashi placed his white blade. "Everyone takes a very long time to acquire one, to finally realize what he or she wants to hold. It's a matter of heart, really…"

Shin looked at the ground for a while. He then looked at the standing Hyuuga prodigy.

"What's your nindo, Sir, if I may ask?"

A smile crept up The Byakugan Master's face. He touched the sword behind him.

"My nindo… is her nindo," he said slowly. His eyes grew warmer. "To protect the most important thing for her… ah, no, for both of us."

"What is it, Hyuuga-sama?"

Neji looked at Shin once again and said, "You know… being alone was the worst thing that could happen to people. I'm sure you understand that… We're only protecting those who help us to get away from it, give us the light to go on until now—the spirit of fire inside everyone. Without it we'll be alone… and neglected… then died inside. My nindo is to protect Konoha with everything I have, even my life."

Shin smiled warmly. He closed his eyes, recalling every single thing that happened to him in his life. He grinned and said, "Hyuuga-sama… I think… I just acquire my nindo."

Neji's eyes softened. He smiled and said, "Then hold it dearly, Shin. A ninja's life is determined by their nindo. Without it, they are nothing. People said… a shinobi's true meaning is a weapon and nothing more. But even a weapon needs a purpose. Is it for attacking or protecting? That's what shaped a weapon to what it is, Shin. That's what shaped a ninja. There's nothing more honourable than to die protecting your nindo."

Shin nodded vigorously. Hyuuga Neji really wasn't as cold as everyone said. It was partly right, though. Since her death, Neji merged himself with the memory of his beloved. He now played two roles in his life, to be himself and partly Tenten. That was how he had her alive in his heart, showing her part in his life.

"Hyuuga-sama, I…"

"Silence," Neji suddenly made his stance. He made his one-hand seal. "Wake everyone up. Byakugan!"

His Byakugan scanned thoroughly until one kilometer more and found a shocking discovery… an assault. A big one… And they approaching without being noticed until it's only one kilometer left to Konoha! To make things worse, they approached rapidly… and now already…

"Everyone, head back to the village, now! Evacuate!" shouted Neji quickly, glanced towards his five subordinates. "There's an assault, very big! Save as many life as you…"

"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha3!"

"NOW!!!"

X

* * *

1 Old Man, Grandfather 

2 Uncle

3 Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave

* * *

**Author's Note: AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!! My hands are itcy! I want to type some action! I guess... desire are unstoppable, eh? You're expecting some peace, ne? Me too, but my mind went another way. Hehehehehe... It's time to reveal the sword's power!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Wait for the next chapter!**


	15. Echoes in The Light

**Author's Note: Hora!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!! Actually, I add this one to tell you all about Tenten's sword! Hahaha... nothing more! (although in the end maybe there is) I really design that sword in my mind and I really hate it if no one read about it. Hahahaha... More about Neji's emotion here! ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN A THING!!! Except Tenten's sword, perhaps. Hehehehehehehehehe... ACTION! **

**Chapter 15**

"Inform the Godaime! Now!!" Sasuke Uchiha jumped from tree limb to tree limb. His five subordinate nodded and quickly disappeared. He himself stopped on his track, his Sharingan wiped the area around him. "Tch! In this kind of time…"

"ELIMINATE!"

Kashash!!! Dozens of Ame-nin jumped from the trees towards Sasuke. The man coldly looked at them, smirked.

"All of you…" He unsheathed his Kusanagi on his back slowly; his Sharingan didn't miss a single enemy. "Just don't know with whom you're dealing with."

X

"Reveal yourself! SHANNAROOO!!!"

BOOM!! The earth split when Sakura punched the ground. Trees collapsed instantly, revealing hundreds of Kumo's invading army. They seemed surprised from the sudden attack but didn't halt their movement. Sakura's team members all went pale when they saw it—unlike their leader who instead of shrieking in fear, grinning. She raised her fist to the invading army.

"Come. Konoha won't fall, no matter how many you are!"

X

The flooding army of Kiri jumped to the air, frighten Neji's five subordinates. Neji examined all enemies, standing still with his stance. Four of his assistants disappeared to fulfill their task while Shin still stood on his spot, lingered.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted the prodigy without looking back. "Go and evacuate!"

"But, Hyuuga-sama! You…"

"It's an order, get it?!"

"There's so many of them! How could you…"

"Shin!"

The boy closed his mouth when Neji scold him hard. The man glanced back for a brief second.

"To walk in the line of a nindo is a shinobi's life. Now go forth and fulfill yours. Evacuate all villagers and don't come back here. It's too dangerous. I'll protect all of you."

Shin clenched his jaw tightly. He then looked at the invading forces.

"Even so, Hyuuga-sama… They're… so many. I can't leave you."

A smirk quickly crept up his face. He lowered his stance when the army spotted him and beginning to attack.

"Shin… who do you think I am?"

X

Rock Lee crouched in front of the incapacitated body in front of him. His thick eyebrow furrowed.

"Shino-kun, don't you think this is too simple?" he said to the man behind him. Aburame Shino slowly nodded and glanced back to the direction of Fire Country. He tightened his fist. "We're supposed to halt the invading army, eh? But… this army is not as big as the Intel told us. It's too easy for our youth to beat."

"It's a trap," said Shino monotonously. Uzumaki Naruto glanced at him, raised his eyebrow. He said dumbly, "A… what?"

"A trap, a decoy," Shino quickly turned when he realized his own mind. "Konoha's in danger… darn it."

X

"ATTACK HIM!!!!"

All shinobi in front of him jumped with their jutsu ready. Neji lowered his stance, smirking. An image of his divination appeared.

"Jyuukenhou… Hakke Rokujyuuyon Shou!"

Smack!!! A big number of attackers were thrown far away with their tenketsu closed. Another wave coming, shouting, "Not enough!!!!"

Neji's feet grazed the ground in circling movement; his smirk didn't leave his face.

"Hakke… Hyaku Nijyuuha Shou1!"

THWAAACKKK!!! More shinobis were thrown. The big riot in front brought other attackers to a halt. Neji calmly stood there in front of the west wall, or more specifically, the gate. All of his fallen enemies lied around him; unconscious with their tenketsus closed. He smirked.

"Is that all? Not even fun."

X

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!!"

SPLASH!! Sasuke jumped to the top of the wall just in time. He tsked when a shinobi jumped from his side. He swung his sword, slashed the man right on the chest. Before that body fallen, Sasuke sent a kick to his other side—sending the other enemy far away. He hadn't any time to take a single breath when eleven Shinobi jumped to him, all with kunai raised…

"Chidori Nagashi2!"

Chichichichichi…

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

All eleven of them were sent flying to their invading comrade, unconscious. Sasuke's Sharingan narrowed when he saw another wave came at him. Finally he jumped back, leaving the south wall. He couldn't defend that place anymore, he had to draw back for a while although it means… endangered the life of the villagers. He had no choice.

"Tch!!" He jumped back, landing on top of random villager's house. His mind reeled for way out, when he realized that there's only one: Defending till the others Jounin came… And that's what he was uncapable to do.

X

"Hinata-sama!"

Chiro ran in panic across the Hyuuga Hall. Hinata held Hyouji tighter when she saw the fright on his servant's face.

"Hinata-sama!" He stopped right in front of Hinata, panting. "You better run! As fast as you can by the secret passage! The invading army's penetrating from the south and north wall! Quick, Hinata-sama! You…"

Stomp! Chiro froze when three enemies landed on their yard. Hinata was just about to use her Byakugan when a sudden chakra burst exploded from her servant.

"You… are not allowed…" Chiro's Byakugan was fully activated. Hinata sweatdropped. The one that always trained other Bunke their Byakugan was Neji. So, of course, even their servants were… "To step on the Hyuuga mansion!! JYUUKEN!!!!"

And that time, Hinata knew Chiro'll be perfectly well. After a little rampage, he quickly ran towards Hinata again. His face was solemn.

"Hinata-sama! Leave the rest to us! Please value your own life!" he said quickly. Hinata was just about to protest when he said, "I know how you want to fight too but… in your current condition, I cannot allow you to, Hinata-sama. Anyway, it's your duty, isn't it? To be the Hyuuga heiress. The Hyuuga Clan was on your shoulder, Hinata-sama. So please… run. Save yourself! Please do, Hinata-sama."

X

"Bastard!!"

SMACK!!! The guy flew a few meters away, landed harshly on the ground. Neji stood back on his Jyuuken stance, watched all of his enemies impassively. Although dozens of them already lied knocked out on the ground, they keep coming like there's no end. Neji knew his chakra was very limited in his current state… but he also knew he couldn't step back, no matter what the cause. Behind him was Konoha, and no way he would let them in. All nins in front of him looked frustrated. They can't barged in just like what the plan told them to, stopped only by_ A _man.

"BOX HIM!!!"

And they surrounded him like a pack of hungry dogs. Neji only stood coolly in the middle, completely silent.

"ATTAAAACCCCKKKK!!!"

And the first thing he said was, "Fool."

So he spun, his chakra burst out like an explosion, and the well-known jutsu was heard.

"Hakkeshou… DAIKAITEN3!!!"

BOOOMM!!! All attackers thrown to all direction. Neji stopped in his crater; his Byakugan caught other attack from the sky… with Katana…

CRACK!!!! The Katana was split in two. The Shinobi's eyes widen in horror. _How could…_

And there it was, The Blue Heaven Dragon Sword-unsheathed and unleashed…

"Too bad you forced me to use this…" Neji's eyes were impassive but the deadly aura emanated from him and from the sword. His chakra infused to the blade, made it glowed in bluish light. "And now… I won't hold back anymore."

BLAST! A shot of a dragon head blasted through the shinobi's body. He screamed in pain and a second later dropped dead to the ground. All invaders halted their movement at the sight. Neji flicked his sword, letting his dragon-figure chakra slowly rose to the air.

"Come. I'll show you where hell is."

X

"Head back! Quick!!"

Kiba jumped from the tree limb, Akamaru ran below him. A massive army behind him followed behind, concern filled their eyess. The Dog Lad gritted his teeth in dismay.

"It's a decoy, dammit! I'll get y'all for this! KONOHAAAA!!! WAIT FOR USSSSS!!!!!!"

X

_**Direction number 1: My seal will forcibly took your chakra and transfer it to the sword. It will make the sword sharper and stronger than any other sword.**_

_You're always so precise… so skillful…_

CRASSSHH!!! Blood spilled to the ground when Neji waved his sword. He spun it in the air, and the aura grew stronger and stronger… A loud roar echoed through the wall of Konoha. A dragon roar.

_**Direction number 2: The sword will change your chakra into a dragon shaped chakra beast. You can control its movement, don't worry. It will sucks out the victim's chakra till they die. Use it well.**_

_Watch me use it, Tenten… Am I do it right?_

"ATTACK HIM, DAMMIT!!!" shouted one of the nins, running like mad towards Neji. "He's alone!!! Why can't we lay a scratch on him?! AT…"

"Senryuu4."

BOOOOMMM!!! Hundreds of dragonic chakra blasted from the sword, leaving no chance to live for those who get caught. Neji gritted his teeth when the seal grew to his upper arm in rapid speed. He could feel his power weakened but with his Byakugan he also saw the massive invading army behind the first wave. If he let them in… then Konoha would be…

_I want to fulfill my promise to you. Don't worry, I'll protect our family. They're important, right? For you… for me… for both of us… Konoha is our home…_

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!!!!"

Neji pointed his sword towards the roaring current and a blast of dragonic chakra ricocheted towards it…

SPLASH!! It blasted past it. The Rain-nin laughed and shouted, "Ha!!! DIE!!!!!!!"

"No," Neji's eyes as impassive as ever. "You will."

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!"

A large number of people dropped dead to the ground. Neji swished his sword to the side, letting the dragon figure circled around him like a guardian. His Byakugan saw more mave of attacker for the second phase of the assault. He gritted his teeth. Can… he make it? The seal slowly grew to his shoulder, aching and burning. He could feel his blood spurred on his throat. His chakra had been sucked out when he had none left… and the seal still grew on his body. Meanwhile, the enemies attacked once again.

_**Direction Number 3: Don't use your seal until it reached your heart, Neji. If you do, you'll get power but you will definitely die. Please don't.**_

_I… I wish I don't have too, Tenten… But Konoha will…_

His move was precise and agile, like a dance. The dragon wiped all of his enemies dead, circling and dancing around him gracefully. No one can touch him, not without being touched first by the killing dragon. They flowed gently inside the raging battle, performing such a wonderful deadly dance between all the killers.

_You… you went first, ahead of me… I always asked myself why this should happen… Why you couldn't be here with me… Why I couldn't be there with you… why you should leave so soon…_

"Attack! ATTACK!!! GET HIM DOWN!!!"

_And I… I always think… fate… is so cruel to me… Fate always messed me up like a toy. Fate always hurts me when I supposed to be happy… Fate… Always fate…_

The seal slowly grew to his right chest. A drip of blood fell from his lips.

_And is it fate too… that cure me? Heh. Fate is so playful, isn't it, Tenten? It makes me lose Father… but also makes me met you… It makes me feel so lonely yet so loved… I… I don't understand… I don't understand at all…_

"Why can't we touch him?!" shouted the nins frustratingly. "Why can't we lay a finger in him?!"

"The dragon… is protecting him! Dammit! All jutsu is useless!!"

_There's a lot of things that I want to ask you, Tenten… so many things… From how could you love me… how could you make me smile… how could you… you… even… even about all kinds of weaponry that I hate so much yet you love… and… ah, I… I just want to hear your voice again. I… I miss you…_

"HE'S TOO POWERFUL!! It's futile! He's too powerful!!!"

"STOP THE DRAGON!!! JUST STOP THAT DAMN DRAGON!!!"

_Is it wrong for me… if I wish like that, Tenten? Is it wrong for me… to have this feeling? Please tell me, Tenten… Please… May I… meet you once again? I know… how you always with me… just like what you already said… but…_

Neji gripped the sword tightly. The seal grew and grew… until his Byakugan realized… it was going too far already…

_**PS: Neji, I make this sword with my own chakra. It's a high-level jutsu. This sword will take your chakra and my chakra inside it will mold it to become a dragon. So Neji, whenever you use this sword…**_

_Please show me, Tenten… Tell me what to do…_

_Neji…_

Somehow… he could almost feel her beside him. He could almost feel her holding him… guiding him…

The sword was raised high to the air. A powerful bluish aura burst out of his body. And the seal finally reached his heart…

_**I'm with you.**_

BOOOM!!!!!!

X

"Sakura!!"

Sasuke jumped to her side, stopping right in front of his son. The boy reached out and said, "Daddy! May I fight with you? May I…"

"Any information from the other Jounins?" Sasuke silenced his son by lifting him from the ground. Sakura shook her head. She looked concerned.

"That's the problem…" she said softly, held her daughter gently. "I don't know how long we could…"

BOOOM!!!

A loud explosion was heard from the west wall. Sasuke and Sakura quickly turned their gaze. And what they saw was unbelievable. A huge blue dragon blasted to the dark sky, sending a loud roar throughout Konoha. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and said, "What is that?"

"It's…" Sakura's eyes softened and filled with unexplainable tears. "… unmistakably her."

X

Hinata gasped when she finally could step out of the human corpses around her. She held Hyouji tightly, her Byakugan scanned for any enemy. She had encountered eleven so far and what made her worried was her pregnancy, that's all. When she was about to step forward, twenty Rock-nins boxed her.

"Found you!" One of them grinned mischievously. "DIE!!"

"Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu5!"

THWAAAAAACCCKKKK!!! Multiple men clad in orange kicked all the Rock-nins away from Hinata. Hinata's eyes softened when she realized that everything will be alright now… Everything will be alright, because now Naruto-kun has come…

"Are you Ok, Hinata?" Naruto ran to Hinata immediately. Hyouji lifted his small fingers and cooed, "DADDY!!!"

"Hyouji! You're alright, aren't you?" Naruto took Hyouji to his arm. But he quickly turned his gaze when dozens of Rock-nins appeared on the roof of the house beside them. "All of you…"

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

SMAAAACCCCKKKK!!! Two large spinning claws hit all enemies like a bowling ball. Kiba stopped spinning in the air, grinning towards Naruto and Hinata.

"Yo! Miss me? Y'all OK, rite? I'm always in time!"

"K-Kiba-kun!"

Kiba landed on the roof, crouching like a dog. Akamaru stood beside him. The Dog Lad grinned widely and shouted, "Yo, Shino! Ya've eliminated all the south wall invader, rite? If not, what a snail!"

"It's an insult," a black figure stepped on the roof of a house across Kiba. Aburame Shino stood there coldly. "I'm not used to non-bugs being."

"Heh! As usual, eh?"

"All of you…" Hinata's eyes widen. "Are back…"

"Well, of course!" Kiba shrugged. He gave the shy woman his famous Inuzuka grin. "Konoha's our home. We'll come back when it's in trouble. It's natural, ne?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded. She looked at Naruto, serenity came to her. Now everything will be alright… She knew it. "You're right."

X

Tsunade gave a deep sigh. She looked at Shikamaru and said, "Hai, hai… it's my fault."

"Mine too," Shikamaru shook his head. "I should've know earlier."

"But thankfully, everything is alright now," Ino grinned. "Isn't it? Nothing is the matter. Konoha's save once again!"

"But the cost of the reparation will be huge," said Shizune, her mind started to count once again. "Our infrastucture were damaged badly. Thankfully, no casualties. The reaction of our newly graduated Chuunins was wonderful."

Shin and his comrades beamed. They smiled proudly. When the Jounins ordered them to go, they informed all villagers and sent them to the secret passage by the Hokage statues and guarded them. They did just like what the Jounins said and thankfully, no Konohan villagers died.

"But… don't you think our number off a little?" asked Chouji, raised his eyebrow. "I guess we're off one person…"

"Ah, yeah, I remember," Sakura raised her hand. "Neji-san! Neji-san's not here. He probably still at the west wall."

"The gate?" Kiba turned his head. "Now thatcha mention it, we haven't go there yet. Let's surprise him, 'kay?"

And off they went, jumping from roof to roof. Chiro—joined the group—furrowed his eyebrow and said, "Ah… I remember… When the invaders leaked through our wall, they came from south and north… but not from the west. Perhaps Neji-sama held them that time."

"Ah! Neji-kun always a hard-head!" Rock Lee beamed. He showed everyone his Nice Guy Pose. "He always lost control of his youth in the middle of the fight! He will glow with his youthful spirit and shine in a beautiful youthful light. Even when he's training, he pushed too hard that Tenten must…"

Lee stopped abruptly when he said that name. His eyes showed a painful look.

"Tenten must…"

"Ah…" Naruto cut off his sentence. "We understand. You don't have to say it."

Silence fell down upon them. Nobody said anything until they reached the west wall—or more, the remnants of the west wall. Hundreds of human bodies lied liveless on the ground, scattered here and there. Their body maybe still intact and nothing wass gruesome, but the amout of the corpses surprised even Tsunade. Hinata gulped and mumbled, "Neji-nii-san… did this?"

"It must be a hell of a fight," Shikamaru said. He looked at Hinata. "He probably sat somewhere around here, exhausted. Not surprising, actually. Let's go to the gate. He most likely be there if he wants to guard. Huh… Troublesome guy… but nice job. Perfect, as usual."

Hinata ran before everyone else did. She wanted to see Neji right away. She knew her cousin never hold back and how he like to force himself to the limit. She also remembered that he just get back from the mission and hadn't taken any rest. He was always like that… Neji-nii-san, a lone eagle that guard everyone from afar. Silent and strong…

"Neji-nii… san?"

Hinata's step stopped at the corner. Her eyes widen and she clutched her hands to her chest. Naruto and the others quickly came after her, shouting, "Hei! What's wrong? Hinata? What's…"

And there they saw it. Nobody could say anything. It was probably the most beautiful thing they ever see… but also the most… ironic. Under the light of the newly rising sun, Hyuuga Neji sat on the rock bench—the same rock bench where Sakura lied when Sasuke left Konoha years ago. His body leaned forward—with his elbows on his knees. His left hand gripped his head protector and his right hand grazed the blade of the sword that was leaned to his shoulder. His hair was disheveled, dropping to his cheek. He sat there, motionless. Hinata stepped forward but he didn't budge even a little. With a hoarse voice Hinata slowly called, "Neji… nii… san?"

No answer. Everyone just stood on his or her place as Hinata walked closer towards the silent figure. She leaned forward and said, "Neji-nii-san? You're exhausted? I've told you not to push yourself…"

Still no answer. Hinata's arms trembled when she kneeled before her cousin's figure. They shook even more she gently gripped his shoulder. It was cold… and… and…

Tears started to gather on her eyelashes. _No… It can't be… It…_

And… when she moved her eyes to his forehead, she knew her premonition was true… His seal was gone…

"NEJI-NII-SAAAAAANNN!!!!!"

The loud cry echoed to the sky of Konoha. That time, eight birds flapped their wings and flew to the sky, slowly leaving Konoha behind. Hinata buried her face on her cousin's Hyuuga robes, sobbed painfully. Her grips tighten when she couldn't hear any heartbeat, when she couldn't feel any pulse… when she realized he really was… dead.

"No… NO!!!!" She screamed until her throat hurt. Her tears streamed down her face, dripping to the ground. She pushed herself to his cousin's body, trying to feel him, trying to find him… to no avail. "Neji-nii-san… NEJI-NII-SAN!!!! This can't be true! This can't be true!!! Answer me, Nii-san!! ANSWER ME!!! Please… Please, Nii-san… Please… answer me… Don't just stay… don't… just... stay... Nii-san… Nii… san…"

Her body lost all power. She sobbed, leaning to Neji's lifeless body. Everyone else gathered behind her, drowning in a silent grief. The only sound that everyone could hear was Hinata's cry. Another soul was gone… to fulfill his destiny…

"Hinata…"

Naruto's gentle touch on her shoulder slightly reduced her sob. His voice was soft and tranquil.

"Hinata… look at his face…"

"_**My nindo is to protect Konoha with everything I have, even my life."**_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She lifted her colourless orbs… and she saw it…

"_**There's nothing more honourable than to die protecting your nindo."**_

"Neji… Nii… san…"

_**I'll protect your family, Tenten… No, OUR family. With my strength and your sword… In the name of your grave and my life, I'll protect Konoha. I promise.**_

And there it was, gracefully carved on his serene face… an honest smile.

_When the dragon ascend to the heaven_

_The bird will finally flapped its wings_

_And they will fly together once again_

_Far away towards the cerulean sky_

X

"Why is it there, anyway?!"

The ten years old Genin raised his eyebrow. His teammate glanced to the same direction and nodded his head.

"Yeah! I see it too… why?" he said the same. "It seems useless!"

"Carved in gold… what is the Rokudaime thinking?!"

"That man always does something weird, isn't he?"

"Now, now… what are you two talking about?"

The two genins jumped on their feet. They quickly turned around to face the Jounins that was the leader of their team.

"S-Sh-Shin-Sensei!" Shouted one of them. "It's… It's nothing, Sir!!"

"Is it?" The nineteen years old Jounin Shin raised his eyebrow. "Somehow your face didn't show it like that. Hm… let me guess… you two were commenting about that golden plate on the gate, right?"

"Aaaaaaaa…" The two genins gaped for words. Shin's eyes softened.

"Ma, it's alright," He said softly. "Anyway… we're here isn't for quarelling about it. We're here for the mission, right? Are you ready?"

"YEAH!!!" His two subordinates shouted vigorously. Shin grinned. He nodded and said, "Soo… let's go already!"

"RIGHT!!" said the first genin, walking energetically. "Our first mission! Hell, I don't know why the Rokudaime would use gold plate there… but that word does sound nice, ne?"

"Uh-huh," his friend nodded. "Anyway… LET'S DO OUR MISSION!!!!"

The two Genins ran down the lane happily, almost forgetting about their sensei that was left behind. Shin sighed. He remembered that he was like that too in his first mission. But that time was wartime… and now that peace finally came to Konoha again, the situation differed greatly. Shin smiled. He gazed at the golden plate his students fussed about. His eyes softened. The Rokudaime insisted on placing the golden plate by the gate when he was promoted, right after the Fourth Great Ninja Wars ended. He didn't say why, but Shin knew the reason already. It was for all the people that sacrifice themselves for the sake of the village… and for all people that still alive to pass on the Spirit. It was for the heroes that died under the name of Konoha… and for the heroes that lived to hold the name on their shoulder.

Shin closed his eyes. He slowly turned on his heel, turned his back. Now he will do his D-Rank Mission with his students. The two maybe still don't understand the meaning that was carved on the golden plate but he will teach them someday… just like someone already did to him years ago. And so he walked on, away from the gate… away from the golden plate…

What written on the golden plate was simple, but it always touches the heart of everyone who has the Spirit of Fire inside his or her heart. It was one simple word, a very simple word…

**Home**

X

_The End _

* * *

1 Eight Trigrams, One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms 

2 One Thousand Bird Current

3 Great Heavenly Spin

4 Hundreds of Dragon

5 Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

* * *

**Author's Note: So... it's the end. I think it's a fitting end for everyone there, so what do you think?  
**

**Thanks to Matahari, TsukiNezumi, Tara-Chan00, lovealwaysneji, aeisha 465445, .Rainmoon., KratosWielder, and Cyberwolf for ur reviews!!! Hahahahahahahaha... Wait for my next fic, alright? Ah, you can always review me even though it's days after this fic is complete. I only have a few fics... so there's a BIG possibility that I'll answer your review! Hahahahahahaha... JANE!**


End file.
